DBZ The Z Files
by tristar3149
Summary: This is a products of a over imagination because of the X Files and DBZ so I combined them. Two people stuck in a same office and travel into time and other places. Come and take a ride with us and see what happens to them.
1. Odd Pair

_**Odd pairings**_

Xero sitting at his desk looking at photographs of weird things going on in the other anime. When a knock on the door distracted him from his musing in his mind. "Come In." He said after he came to his senses. Angel walked in her usual business suite and stood in front of his desk.

"Hello I'm special Agent Angelica Scully. I'm here as your new partner." She said to him as he was eyeing her and mentally undressing her and began to do extremely dirty things to her.

"What are you're classifications?" He asked once he caught on that she knew what he was doing. He took her dossier and looked into it.

"Well I'm a certified Dr. in alien life forms and a scientist in other fields." She said looking very uncomfortable as she still stood there.

"It says here that you were assigned to me from high up. What are your connections and why are you here to be exact?" He asked again.

"I have no I idea who wanted me on the Z files all I know is the Assistant Director Krillin Skinner wanted to tell me that I was assigned to you. That is all I know." She said again her normal self was losing the control to be nice.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please sit down." He said still reading her folder. And was impressed with her notifications and credentials. "Well let me give you a low down on what I do here and then ill answer any Question you have in your mind after words."

She sat down with some relief to her legs, crossing them lightly, which did much for Xero concidering he had yet to mentally redress her. She looked at him and waited for him to speak then thought, ' I should try to find out how his mind works.' "Is there anything you want to ask me first Xero?" She looked at him and waited for him to speak.

With amazing agility he put his feet behind his back, facing the opposite direction, so that his elbows and knees touched. Leaning back, he began doing full body lifts in this position with only his pointer fingers, staring at her from an upside down position. "Yes, does the carpet match the curtains? I've been trying to see, but unfortunately you're not going commando, by the way, pink panties don't really suit you."

A single kick to the head was dodged lightly, as she screamed. " Just tell me what you do here, you hentai asshole."

" What I do here is find the truth of who is behind all of the strange occurrences that seem to happening here on earth and other worlds and other timelines." He said staring at her long legs.

"Truth? Truth about what? The natural flow of life and other universes? You can't handle the truth." She whispered.

"I can't handle the truth. Well I have the truth right here in my pants." He whispered back.." You can't handle the truth, but I'll give you a chance anytime you're ready.

" Oh good lord that was not even funny." She whispered back. Then there was another knock on the door and another officer walked in to hand Xero another folder and this has a case file and go to Satan city.

They left the AFBI (Anime Federal Berea of Investigations) and took one of their own and then landed in Satan city. " Where do we go next?" Angel said to him.

" We go to Capsule Corp. "Me and you? To the nearest sperm bank, that way I won't waist all of it in your mouth. Hey I don't think you should hit your partner." Sigh, to meet a Bulma Briefs-Vegeta." He said and then turned around to see her turn white.

" What is it now?" he said to her.

" Are we going to see Vegeta?" She said.

" No, just Bulma, but I am pretty sure if you look closely you can see his big pointed head over the top of the building. Why are you acting like this?" He asked again and this time his patience's was wearing thin.

"Never mind don't worry about it. Let's go." She said as they got into the car and took off to C.C.

They drove in Xero's custom car, a cross between a Viper and a Thunderbird with wolf designs all over it. They got to Caps Corp and parked the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Mrs. Briefs answered it and said " Hello, and what can I do for you?"

" We are AFBI Mrs. Bulma Vegeta-Briefs asked us to come over to see her." Xero said to the blonde head lady that had legs went for miles.."But if you really want to know how you can help my investigation..."

"Oh brother," Angel spoke softly.

"Mom, I'll take care of that. Let them in." Bulma said as she was in the kitchen helping cooking dinner.

"Ok hun, Come in and sit here in the living room she will be in to see you in a minute." Mrs. Briefs said as she showed the way to the living room. Xero's eyes never leaving the gentle ample curves of her ass. And back to the kitchen.

As they were sitting their, a small lavender head came down and sat next to Angel and looked up at her and said " Who are you?"

"My personal pain in the..." Xero was stopped with an icy glare that barely got a grin out of him.

" Well we are here to meet your mother." Angel said.

The boy looked around and saw that she herself had a tail and then he asked her " Are you a Saijin?"

"No son it's pronounced Slu.." A second icy glare made him smile innocently. "I'll just shut up now."

" Um..." she started to say to the boy.

" Yes she is son now go and play or something." Vegeta said as he came down stairs and walked into the room. She stood up and went down on her knee with her fist across the chest and said.

" Prince Vegeta, How have you been?" She said waiting for him to say she can get up.

"That jackass is a princess I thought he was annoying before, lord where is your gown Queeny?" Xero smiled, also liking the position Angel had found, as it was just the right height for her to...

He liked this very much to have a saijin woman kneel at his feet though he was still beginning to hate her new partner, (mentally he wondered if they were mates yet) , and with a smirk he said, " You know what I want to hear, so say it."

She silently cursed herself and wished she didn't take this job if it meant that she had to see him in the next few weeks. She slowly said this against her own will. " King Vegeta, the one and only all powerful saijin around."

" And." He said when she stopped.

" The grandest and only Uncle I have left in this world and the provider of my tuition of my school." She finished.

Xero leaned down beside her and whispered in her ear, "Can I at least call him a slut?" For once Angel smiled at what he had to say, which only encouraged him. Bowing he gave a solemn look, "Vegeta, King of Sluts and the biggest douche in the universe."

" Ok, you can get up off your knee." He said with a huge grin on his face and walked away. his ears shooting steam trying to control his temper, for some reason his body told him that he should not get into a battle of wits or any other kind for that matter, with that tall dark kreaton.

" Damn Him, He is an asshole and a self centered jerk." She said to herself before she sat back down.

" Well that was hilarious as hell. I didn't know you were and alien yourself." Xero said trying to hold back the laughter he didn't succeed in that either. He was rolling on the floor until Bulma showed up and sat down.

Upon seeing her, he entered a trance, his hands moving of their own accord, strait for her chest. "Booobbieeeess" massaging them gently once they were grabbed.

Surprisingly, to Angel anyway, Bulma only smiled and kissed Xero's cheek. "Did someone miss them?"

"Yes ma'am," though he was out of the 'trance' he didn't release her tits yet, until Angel began pounding his head from behind.

"Well nice to see you again Angel." She said to her Niece.

" Yeah really nice to see you too." Angel said back calmly.

Then Bulma proceeded to tell them that the AFBI wanted them to have cause they will be on one trip that will take them to different amine's and time lines. Bulma said it was all right for them to stay there for the night and they ate dinner. Angel went outside she was dressed in her fighting Gi's and started to do warm ups when Vegeta came outside in the cool air and watched her she actually set up a obstacle course to test herself on certain things.

She sensed him watching her. So she did her best. He was the only family left alive to see her improve over the years she remembered the fight they all had when she dicide3d on going on to collage and then to what ever she wanted to be.

It really pissed off Bulma because Angel wanted to be a doctor and scientist and be able to be smarter than Bulma. It was a total shock to see his son their damn has it been that long.

" What Vegeta?" she asked him in an irritated tone.

" What are you doing out here in the cold and at this time of hour?" He asked.

" You know I went to bat for you against Bulma I was the one who paid your tuition. From my own business that she doesn't even know about or ever will if I can help it." He said as he watched her train.

" I thank you but you didn't have to do that." Angel said as she did a summersault and landed on a balance beam and flipped off the end.

" But I did, I did it for you and for me." He said again. " You are my only family that reminds me of Vegeta-sei. I still can't believe that you are part of the Government." He looked at her and sworn that he would not regret his decision to let her go.

He walked up to her and said, " I am the only one who is happy that you made it this far. So why are you assigned to this particular part of the AFBI anyways."

" Well I was called in to see if his reports were right and make field reports about what I saw and report it to Skinner." She said to him.

" Well that is a tall task for you but I know that you can do it." Vegeta said to her.

" Well he is just as much as a self centered ass just like you is when you want to be." Angel said and then laughed.

They walked into the house and got some thing to drink. " Hey you want to spar for old times?" Vegeta asked.

" Sure I love to." They walked into the GR and started to train the not so last time to do this.

Xero got up and walked down to the kitchen and saw that Vegeta and Angel were both up and talking.

" Well what have you too been doing all night?" He said with an evil smile.

" That is none of your business." Vegeta said.

"Pointy haired freak." Xero stuck out his tongue

" Well Angel we are off to the time dimension of when Inuyasha are and see what has happened I just got the call from Krillin we are to leave her soon. Are you up to it? Or are you tired for staying up all night?" He shot back.

" Well Xero I'm perfectly capable to do my job just need a shower and eat and Ill be ready to go. But my I ask you are you up to the job at hand?" She answered his question with a question.

"Yes I am up to washing your back," smiling wickedly he trotted after her until the bathroom door smashed his nose

Coming down for breakfast, she thought she must have been early for only Vegeta was there and he looked furious, when he finally spoke, he voice was like acid "Bulma wanted to sleep in this morning and your little friend Xero wasn't much better, do you know how to cook?"

"Not really so I guess we're stuck till they get up."

Several minutes later, Xero came down fixing his shirt and buttoning his pants. Shortly afterward, Bulma came down. Unnoticed by Vegeta she was extremely bowlegged. Breakfast was slow and there was no conversation. Afterward, Xero and Angel were ready to go

they walked to where Bulma was and took the device to take them to the next dimension and left.

Bulma walked in and saw that Vegeta looked really sleepy. " Have you been up all night with your Niece?"

" Yeah what of it? " He said to his wife.

" You were with her all night doing what?" Bulma said

"What were you doing with Xero?" he challenged, then his features softened. " If you must know I sparred with her and then we talked all night it has been an awhile that I have seen her." Vegeta shot back at his wife who he thought was a screaming harpy like Kakarot's wife is.

" I waited up for you so we could have sex and you stayed with her. God you are such and asshole and..." Vegeta cut off Bulma.

" I'm a what? You never liked her ever since my brother and his mate were killed and I have been her only family to take care of her." He seethed at her.

" I KNEW IT YOU CARE FOR HER MORE THAN YOU LOVE YOUR OWN SON." She creamed and he cringed at the shrill voice.

" BITCH, don't you dare disgrace her or my family or my people and so be it if that means Kakarot to. You and that other Bitch work out so well together you both have an irritating voice." He said to her and walked away.

" Basterd. I want you to leave and never come back and don't think if you are going to go to Kakarot's either. All I have to do is call Chichi and she will not let you go any where near her house." She yelled up to him.

" Woman I don't need to go there. I have my own way and you will not find me." Vegeta said as he walked down with 20 or so all were capsules that held either money or cloths. He opened the door and Trunks was standing there and he was crying he heard every word that was said.

" Dad can I go too?" He asked.

" Sure, as long as you can fallow me." Vegeta said and took off with Trunks behind him. He took off the where he had his own house and where Angel stayed at until she went to special ops.

Next time on the Z files.

Angel and Xero land in ancient Japan to find a demon that was with a girl. And hilarity and confusion ensues.


	2. Half demon, Half What?

DBZ The Z Files  
Part Human, Part What?

(Please don't sue me for not knowing all of the charters in this Anime to well.)

Angel and Xero landed in ancient Japan. Angel landed rather roughly and was on her butt and looked up to see a woman and a man if you can call him that because he had horn or something.

" Shit!" Angel said under her voice and looked up to see things that were standing their not looking in their direction either. " Damn it Bulma you did that just to be mean. Bitch." That ran there here head.

She stood up and walked over to where Xero was and he smiled at her and said. " Looks like we made it all right. I landed quite nicely." He said with a slight smile that almost looked like he was insane thinking of his landing right behind the raven headed women, getting a good view of her lack of under garment.

Angel put her hand up and released the bird and flew it towards Xero. " Is that a promise or a wish?" He said again, his hips jutting outward twice just to mess with her.

She gave him a death glare and watched as this fight was going on her blood was boiling just watching it. " Hold on tiger this fight is not for us to fight so just chill." He said under his breath. Smiling evilly he looked her right in the eye, "but if you really want to get some aggression out."

Just then the girl who was listening to them walked up to them and said. " Hello my name is Kagome. What is yours?"

" I'm Angel and this is Xero." Angel said. "We are from another time dimension and we are AFBI."

Xero zoomed forward and kissed her hands gently, "Yup I am an Angel and she is definitely a zero. My Kagome, you certainly are beautiful."

Out of nowhere a dog-eared man in red jumped and kicked Xero in the head. It fazed him about as much as a mosquito bite. "Leave her alone." Then the being was back to his battle.

"What was that?" Xero said, itching the side of his head.

" Ok well this is Shippou, and Miroku and that was an Inuyasha." Kagome said and turned to see him fight.

" What is he fighting?" Angel asked as she got really into the fight.

" He is fighting a demon. He has a shard of the Shikon jewel in him and that is what we are trying to get." Kagome said.

Just as that was said Inuyasha beat the demon to death and it reviled the shard and Kagome got it and it immediately joined the jewel. Inuyasha joined them around the strangers and he had distrust for Xero and not so much for Angel as they introduced them selves to the rest of the gang. "Nice jacket HUMAN, let me guess, the length is making up for something else right?"

"I'm about as human there, as you are here, " Xero pinched Inuyasha's ear. " Dog boy. Besides, maybe if you're lucky Kagome will tell you about it later. After I..." A blow to the back of the head by Angel halted him.

" So what brings you to my time?" He asked them.

" Well we got a report of unusual activity in this time line so we were assign to investigate it." Xero said in his usual smug way.

" Unusual activity? There is none that I know of?" Inuyasha said in the same tone

" Well ok then May we go along with you to see if there is none?" Angel asked as she tried to get a better look at him. Meanwhile, Xero was trying to catch the annoying squirrel thing that started running around his legs.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her.

" I want to know what you are that is all being a Dr. and a scientist in all." Angel said back to him trying not to piss him off too much.

Xero leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Trying to take up anatomy?"

" Oh you are a doctor?" Kagome asked.

" Yes I am." She responded back to her still staring at Inuyasha and was just about ready to touch his ears when he jumped back and held his sword out.

She almost took that as a challenge. " Are you challenging me to a fight? Not very wise my friend I was just examining you ok?"

" Sorry, my nerves are jumpy." He said back and relaxed some what he let her take a look at him and every once in a while she would tape her words on a recorder and put it back into her jacket.

Xero popped right beside Inuyasha's ear, "Give her some of that Demon cock big boy."

His eyes went wide, "How did you know."

A black spark shone in Xero's eyes, "the question is, how she does not."

No one noticed the black shadow coming up behind her. All of the sudden she dropped what she had in her hand and her eye glowed a green ghastly light. She screamed and fought what ever it was that was inside of her very hard. But In the end she lost to a degree and stood there looking at them all who was just in awe. During the time of the mental fight she had gone to ssj2 and not knowing that it had happened.

Miroku spoke up for the first time and looked at her and said. " Demon leaves that body alone. Come out to fight in your true form."

" Aha you must think I'm that stupid? Look at this body. Wonderfully fit and ready to kick some ass. Oh and the power that runs threw her is awesome." It said. It powered up a Ki ball that was enough to kill this human.

" No!" Yelled Xero as he stood in between Miroku and Angel. " Angel I know you can hear me, your hair is a mess, and the last thing the world needs is some maniac with blond hair roaming around, my god you might even be cute if it weren't for your personality!"

Grunts and groans were heard from her as she struggled to regain herself control. She had enough time to power down and contain the demon with in her and had it stayed off for a little bit. At the same moment she charged forward and began beating Xero repeatedly.

" Oh Kami, I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't hurt you did I" Angel asked in her own voice.

" No you didn't. But it has taken refuge in you. Try to keep it busy while we try to find away to get it out of you." He said.

It was getting to be nighttime. " I'm so hungry." Angel said.

"I think me and Inu here can think of something for you to chew on." Xero perked evilly.

Angel slapped him and left to go hunting. When she came back she had one stag deer and it was gutted and wild herbs and veggies. She cooked half of it for the rest of them and then ate the rest with out cooking it.

" Kami that was good." She said as the rest just watched her eat that raw. " How was yours" she asked.

" Are you sure you are not a demon when it's just you?" Miroku asked while eating his dinner he had to agree it was the best dinner he had in a long while.

" No I'm no demon, I'm a full blooded Saijin. And that is how we do things when we are hungry we hunt for our food." She said trying to contain her laughter.

She has not had that good of food since when her and her uncle went out hunting.

The stars shone brightly as Angel bent downward in pain. The demon inside was trying to take control again.

"So how are you going to get this out of me?" She asked as she watched the stars.

"I have performed many exorcisms and I think I can do that on you but remember you are not human so I don't know how this is going to affect you in any way." He said back to her.

"Well Xero what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think it is worth a try. Maybe it will improve your personality." He said and he was acting dead serious about it.

"Well I think we had better get this done and over cause I don't think she can contain it any longer and I really don't feel like killing her just to get the demon out of her. Stupid woman. Should have never wanted to inspect me like that and keep your guard down." Inuyasha said and stood up.

"Sit boy." Was heard and he was flat on his face looking up at Kagome.

"Why in the blue hell you did that for?" He asked her.

"Cause you never say that to a guest no matter what happened that could have been me in this situation. What would you do then?" Kagome asked him.

"The same thing." He said as he got up.

"Sit boy!" she said again and he fell to his face again.

Angel was laughing wondering if she could get Xero to do that, but he was right though. She watched them fight and then looked at them and said "He is right though I should have kept my guard up but I didn't."

They stepped fighting and Kagome stared at her. "So you are going threw this even though you don't know how this is going to work on you?" She asked Angel.

"Yes I have no choice in this matter." Angel's said.

"I will have to do it when you are sleeping though." Miroku said.

"Can not do that. He will come out and kill you all. You have to do it when I'm awake. Don't worry I can take the pain and anguish." She said.

"Oh I don't think I can do that." He said back to her.

She got up and grabbed his collar and pulled him to her and looked strait into his eyes and whispered to him. "You have to or else you will be taking part of my power with the demon when I sleep and then it will be harder for you to kill him and then you all will be dead. That much I know."

Miroku's face turned white. " Ok But will need help to hold you down. Xero I need you and Inuyasha I need you to hold her down. Kagome you will have to leave." He said

" No I will not leave this to u all alone I'm staying." She said back to them.

" Wow she sounded like Bulma there and Chichi combined." Angel whispered to Xero. Who chuckled a little?

They walk out to a clearing and she lay down Xero grabbed her arms and held them down as much as he could with out hurting her. " Well I wanted you on your back but I was hoping to be at the other end. But then again it would be nice if you were on all fours."

" Fuck you Xero." She hissed at him.

"I will here sooner or later." He smiled at her. But did that have a hind of concern.

Inuyasha had her legs and the only way he knew how to hold her down was sitting on them. So he did.

"If you kick me in my privets I swear I will hurt you or kill you. Which do you want?" He said.

"Is that a challenge or a threat?" She hissed at him. This time the demon was trying to break out

" Would you get on with it I don't know how much more I can hold him back." She whispered and lost the battle and the demon came out.

"Well what do we have here a ceremony? What are you trying to do extract me from her?" It said at Miroku

IN ANGEL'S MIND

Angel stood their in her mind was staring at the demon that had invaded her as Miroku chanted.

"You will leave me and fight like you should do. Or are you a coward and hide in being that is weaker than you?" She said to it.

"Are you challenging me to a fight if I get out of you?" It said to her.

"It might be, if you let go of me and then leave I will fight you and beat you and kill you." She said to it again and took her fighting stance.

"I will take you on but do you really know what you are up against? I am a demon from hell and I will not be so easily killed or harmed." It said to her.

"So what I took on stronger and better fighters than you. I know what I'm up against I have read your mind will you are in me. So want to get this over with or prolong it?" She hissed back at him.

"Do they know that you are also having knowledge of the arts of magic?" It hissed back at her.

"No but you don't even know what kind I am." She said to him and took off flying to him and pushed him to the light.

On the outside she bucked and hissed as she was fighting the demon out of her. She did kick Inuyasha off of her and in the neither reigns too. He hissed back and jumped down on her and held on tightly.

Xero held her down with some difficulty and was lifted up about an inch or two until he was thrown back and he jumped down on her also and he swear he heard her speck. He leaned harder on her and also held on tightly.

Kagome was sitting some distance away but she heard the screams and yells. All the will little Shippou was sitting at her side watching in fascination.

All have the sudden the demon was out and waiting for Angel staring down at all of them. Angel opened her eyes and said. "Let me up now."

They did she stood up and took her fighting stance and then said. " Well you are here so are we going to make do on my promise or are you going to turn tail and run?"

" I'll make good on that promise now." He said as he flew up to her and punched her in that gut and hit her in her back. She just stood their, didn't even flinch or move.

"Is that all you have got? Come on I have felt harder punches from my partner, you hit like a girl." She said to him as they were face to face.

The group just held their breath except of Inuyasha who was all-most in tears from laughing and tying to hold it.

"Really I hit like a girl? Well let's see if you change your tune after this." He said as he pulled his staff and whacked it on the ground and a huge crack was winding its way between her legs. She jus levitated above it and looked down she did her own and held her white staff and her whole appearance changed as she powered up to ssj2.

"You know the funny thing about this? Is that you still hit like a girl and that your magic is week. Now you will suffer and Die." She said to it.

"What are you white magic?" He shuddered at the white light she gave off.

"Yeah I Am." she said to him. She twirled her staff and held it strait to him and said the magic words in a different language. A white beam shot out of it and hit the demon head on and he was frozen in time and then disappeared right in front of them. When it left a small and tiny shard was left in the field. And came down and walked up to it picked it up and took it back to Kagome and it joined the jewel.

Then she collapsed right there and passed out from all the energy that she has used. Inuyasha came up on her and picked her up and took her near the fire to keep her warm. Xero laid a blanket on her and sat next to her.

"You should not have exhausted your self like that." He whispered

" Really and no one would have noticed that you cared about her. Being the way you are." Inuyasha said to him.

Xero stared straight into his eyes, "Look who's talking."

The rest was sleeping comfortable those two had the watch for the night.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Xero asked.

"You are so stuck on yourself no wonder she don't like you." Inuyasha said and he closed his eyes as if to rest but still had his senses working.

Angel shifted in her sleep and groan and said " Bulma you are such a Bitch, Why don't you like me I have done nothing to you."

Xero fell asleep next to her and in the morning she was up and doing warm ups and trained while the rest slept. She sensed someone was watching her and she turned around but no one was there. She shrugged it off and continued to train.

Some 50 yards away from her stood and man that held a gigantic drumstick and was in the presses of eating it.

"I have to keep an eye out for her and Him they will get in my way and that I can not have." He said while he had a bag of popcorn in his hands.

He left her standing they're looking to see if any one was watching her and then she went about her business.

He punched out the codes and he was transmitted to CC and talked to Bulma.

We have to do something to those tow or they will mess up the whole plan. Angel I have all ready set up and it will look like she was taken by some unknown aliens and as for Xero he is difficult to do but you my dear you will think of something right?" He said as she brought out a 10-course meal to him.

"Don't worry about him I can keep him busy. While you do that to that Angel I despise her and her race. Oh sorry Goku I didn't mean you." Bulma said with a smile to him.

"None taken, so this will be setup soon. Call them and have them come back tomorrow and then this should be done." He said as he got up and left. An evil smile graced her lips and went about her business and called Yamcha.

Some time after every one woke up the strange occurrence was felt and seen Angel and Xero got it and come to find out it was another Inuyasha from another time line and he was arrested and they were ready to go home.

"What are you exactly I really want to know?" Angel asked Inuyasha.

"I am half human and half demon." He said and waved good-bye to her.

"He is half human and half what?" Xero exclaimed, feigning shock.

"Demon." Angel said back to him and they left that time line too hopefully to never return.

They landed back at their little office and he was taken to the back and was sitting in the cell.

"Well I'm going home to rest and get some sleep if anything else comes up you know the # to the house and to my cell phone." She said. And took off to home.

She got there and got the surprise of her life to find Vegeta and Trunks were there. They told her what had happened and why they were there.

"It's about time you left her." She said to Vegeta. And left to take a warm bath (alone) and eat dinner with them.

Xero went over to where Kakarot was living with his two sons and talked to them they were his informant to what was going on while they were gone.

Next time on the Z Files.

Angel is woken up by a strange light and was taken before Vegeta and Xero could save her. What will happen when she returns?


	3. It's the last time I leave in a ship

DBZ the Z Files  
It's the last time I leave in a spaceship

Vegeta and trunks and Angel were sleeping peacefully in their beds when the earth started to grumble with a surge of power. Angel sits up in her bed and the room was light up by the lights outside of her bedroom window and before she knew it she was taken. But not with out a scream that Vegeta heard and came running to her room but she was all ready gone. Before she left he could make out a certain logo on the ship and he went down stairs and called Xero.

"Xero! Fucking pick up that damn phone." Vegeta bellowed into the phone. He heard a click and a voice slightly groggy

" Hello, This is Xero Fox." Xero said.

"It's about time you picked the phone up. Angel has been abducted by an alien air craft but it was not it had a logo on it and I know who did it." Vegeta said.

"Wait a minute you mean some one took Angel right out form under your nose and you did nothing to save her?" Xero said. "What am I saying, someone took her willingly, and she was gagged right?"

" I was a sleep you baka, by the time I got there she was all ready gone." Vegeta said

" Ok, I'm on my way"... Xero honny where are you going?" was another voice; Vegeta heard and he swore it was Bulma. He hung up the phone and waited. 20 minutes Xero showed up and knocked on the door and Vegeta answered it.

"Where is her bedroom at?" He asked. Vegeta was skeptical to show him here his niece slept but did any way.

"This is nice, there is no show of a struggle in here and it looks like there are no broken windows either." Xero said mostly to him self.

"I can see that, but she is not here and I can't feel her Ki either." Vegeta said

Xero's face dropped at the sound of that. "You said you saw the logo of it? What was it?" Xero said.

"Well I swear it had CC on it before it left. Who were you with when I called you?" Vegeta asked Xero

" I was with your wife, it was a diversion to keep me occupied and it worked. Sorry Vegeta." Xero said as he watched the man trying to calm down.

Vegeta smiled and said " Oh no Problem at all." He walked out and got dressed to go with Xero anyway. The maids were there to keep an eye on Trunks if he woke up. When he left the room, Xero went through Angle's draws, taking a silk bra, and a lace leather thong, "that explains the something up my ass attitude." He shoved them into his pocket as Vegeta came back in.

" What do you think you are doing?" Xero asked.

"What dose it look like to you? I'm going with you." Vegeta snarled back. But in his mind he thought. "I knew she would do something like this."

They got into Xero's car and took off to C.C. and went to see if Bulma knew anything.

The ship landed in C.C. and they brought out an unconscious Angel with them Goku stood their and looked at her with some amusement. He raised her head up by the palm of his hand and stared into her closed eyelids and bent down and kissed her on her forehead and them motioned for them to move her to another ship that was ready for them.

"Such a pity, such a waist of good talent." He thought to himself. He almost called them back and not to have her gone she was the only one that was supposed to be on his side. But he loved Bulma more than this upstart. He watched her being loaded up and the ship took off into space and he turned to face Bulma who was all most doing her happy dance. He walked up to her and he took her by surprise and kissed her forcefully and then he picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom. "There is one thing that I like just as much as food and that is sex." He thought to himself again.

On the ship Angel slowly woke up to her new surrounding and saw a man who looked exactly like Xero but had different quality in him too. This man was a little bit shorter than Xero and less bulky. He was watch you would say more refine?

"I see that you have finally woke up that was a very powerful drug they used on you." He said to her as he got some water and some food for her.

"Yeah I guess it was. Who are you?" Angel asked as she sipped the water that he gave her.

"Oh sorry my name is Orex, and before you say anything I am Xero's brother." He said.

"I thought you were kin to him." She said slowly as she turned around to see if there was any way out.

"There is no way out Angel we are in space and you would die if you left. So might as well make good company." Orex said.

"Ok well, are you an alien?" Angel asked trying to find out why Xero is the way he is.

"Yeah we are but we are not a saijin either even though we have the blood of one but just a hint of it. But we are Omni powerful and we can do just about anything that we want. Dose that satisfy your questions?" He said to her once he got the ship on autopilot.

"Well that is nice to hear and why is Xero such an asshole from hell and nuts?" Angel asked again.

"He has had a hard life and he is just nuts, he has made it his personal defense against everything. No one wants to be around a crazy man But that dose not seem to bother him." Orex said.

"Well that don't explain a lot but it dose answer the question though." Angel said and slipped into silence. Until she thought "Where in the hell am I going?"

" Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Oh to a mud ball that you live in. I don't like doing what I did so I just circle the Earth a couple of times and land and set you free but you have to do one thing for me." He said.

"And what is that?" She asked almost not wanting to know what it was.

"You have to do is have sex with me and enjoy it." He whispered to her as he showed his bedroom to her.

"Shit! This is not fair." She thought to her self as she went in with him.

Xero and Vegeta pull up to CC and got out of the car and went to knock on the door but Vegeta just went in and walked up to the bed room when he came close to it he heard moans of pleasure.

Xero was behind him and was about to say something to Vegeta when he busted the door open to see a very surprised Goku (eating man) and a very pissed off Bulma.

"Woman! What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked

" Something that you could not satisfy with me and he can." She said as she looked at Vegeta with hate written in with those words.

"I thought you would never step so low to get ride of my niece. Everyone thought I was the cold-hearted bastard. They never knew about you though. Bitch." Vegeta clipped the last word with deep cold voice.

She started to laugh hysterically and then just laid they're with Goku still between her legs.

Xero stepped up and looked in and he knew how that was but he just could not bring himself to say so. He looked at Vegeta and then he whispered to him.

"You know who that is it's the eating man He is on the government and I know he had something to do about it. He looks like Kakarot but not that is his twin brother."

" So, I have no quarrel with him just the woman he is stratling." Vegeta said back.

"Stratling? More like using as a plate." Xero suppressed his laughter.

"Oh but Vegeta you should be mad at me too I set the whole thing up. She is also part of my group who can shut down you and everything that you stand for Xero so be a good boy and leave cause there is no way that you guys are going to get her back." Goku said as he held up a chicken leg and ran it all over Bulma body making her squirm and then took a bite of it.

"MMMMMMMMM She taste ever so nice. Leave Vegeta and never come back if you value your life and your son's life." Goku said. He smiled as he shoved the whole chicken leg inside of her and began eating it out.

"Oh man that is just disturbing to see never get that out of my head." Xero said as he slowly backs out of the door and dragging Vegeta with him.

"I'll just leave you two to your sick games, Bye." He said again before he shut what was left of the door. Then walked down the hall still dragging Vegeta behind him.

"Let go of me I can walk." Vegeta said.

"Sure as long as you come with me and not go back up there." Xero said. "Or would you like to be just another snack to the spiky headed pacman in there?"

" Ok Fine, Well how are we going to get her back?" He hissed.

"I don't know lets go see Kakarot and see if he can help." Xero said.

"You know Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as they went back to Xero's car and left.

"Yes I do he is one of my informants." Xero said.

Orex and Angel get out of bed and get dressed the autopilot said they were getting ready to land.

"Ok Here you are. Sorry it's out in the boonies but I can land and let you off in the middle of the city." Orex said as he put his shirt back on.

"What ever, as long as I get to the city I'll be fine." She hissed at him. Secretly she had been thinking of Xero, and it sent chills up her spine.

"You were so good, better than the rest it is a shame you do not get a long with my brother." Orex said with a slight grin on his face.

"Fuck you and your brother." Angel said to him. But before she said the last word he flung his fist and kicked her so hard she tasted blood in the back of her throat. His fist knocked her out and he picked her up and then took her out side and then laid her in some one lawn and ran like hell to the ship. Some one opened the door to the house.

Kakarot heard the ship land in his yard and then he was up and at the door in a flash. When he opened it up he saw what looked like a woman lying on his grass. He sensed her Ki and he knew it was a Saijin woman to be a fact. He quickly went up to her and picked her up and took her inside and laid her on the couch and inspecting her for injuries. Angel slowly opens her eyes and looked up at Kakarot.

"Where am I?" She asked as she slowly got into sitting position.

"You are my house. Angel how did you get here?" Kakarot said.

"From a ship that left from CC and circled the earth a couple of times and landed here." She said.

"Really dose your uncle know that?" He asked again.

"No I was taken from my house when I was semi asleep." She said as she reached for the phone.

"Don't, him and Xero are on their way here." Kakarot said "Would you like a shower and different cloths?"

" Yeah I would like that." she said seeing her cloths were in tatters and shreds. She got up and went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower and then put on one of his shirts and his Orange Gi. She walked down to the living room and sat on the couch and dried her hair.

"Want some thing to drink?" He asked as he came up with a cup of coffee. She grimiest as she reached for it and took a drink.

"You are hurt? Who hit you?" He asked.

"Ill is fine and it was Orex who did it but that is ok, He was a jerk just like his brother at times." Angel said as she sipped her coffee.  
Mentally she thought of being touched by Xero like Orex had.

They sat their in silence and drank their coffee when Angel noticed car lights heading up the hill and came to a rest as they parked the car in the driveway.

"Kakarot! We have a problem." Vegeta bellowed.

"Yeah my partner is gone and I have some what of a clue where she is." Xero said. As they walked up to the house.

"Well yeah she is gone from you all but she landed here in my lawn." Kakarot said. As they walked into the house and saw her laying their asleep or pretending to be.

"I know you are awake little one." Vegeta said as he sat down next to her.

She smiled and sat up and gave him a hug and turned around to see Xero there and just glared at him.

"I didn't know you had a brother. He looked like you but only shorter." She said to him.

"He was the one who took you? Damn how did you get off the ship?" He asked.

"No he was the one who was waiting for the other ship. And how I got off the ship is none of your business." She said.

"Oh yeah He got you. Not mad about you is a big girl and can take care of your self. But he is a little disarming." Xero said as he smiled at her and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled her best then the world swam all around her and she passed out from what she didn't know. Xero held on to her and had a weird look on his face as he took her to her bed. There in room he took a closer look at her and he moved her head to look at the back of her neck. He saw a tiny hole and came back out to the living room and said

" We have got to get to or at lest one of the hospitals that we know that Bulma has her claws on or a military hospital and we have to do it now." He said.

"Why? She is all right just tired I would think." Vegeta said to Xero.

"No she is not as tired as you would think; she has something imbedded in her skin at the base of her neck." Xero said back to him.

"There is a place we can take her to and that is to Gohan he is a Dr in the medicine world and he is damn good." Kakarot said as he carried her out side and took off with her in his arms.

"Yeah ok," Vegeta said as he too took off. With Xero not that far behind him.

They landed in front of the practice that Gohan was at and he was talking to too other people that only Xero knew.

"Hey they're Fox Mulder and Diana Scully what brings you to this world?" Xero asked.

"Nothing just someone reported a strange occurrence in this sector. I thought you where heading this sector for us?" Fox asked.

"Oh I am and there was and it involves with my partner. It is a nice thing to see you Scully I want you to take a look at her and see if you can extract something from me?" Xero asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Gohan Son can help me with that." She said as they fallowed Kakarot into the room and the rest followed but was shooed out by them. Two hours later they came out and held the thing that was in side her and they could not make out what it was. So Xero took it and sent it to the lab to be tested. Both Mulder and Xero couldn't stop staring at each others partners.

"Thank you very much Diana and you too Fox." Xero said as they left that world to end up in theirs.

Two days later at Angels and Vegeta Xero came walking in and said, "I have the results of the tests that was taken from the chip. And it is a transponder and recovers from CC and this was put in to keep an eye on our girl here." He said as he watched Angel from the corner of his eyes.

"That Bitch, I swear I will take her down as well as the rest of them." Angel said as she went to cook dinner.

The team gets called in to a carnival for a strange thing/ person.

"That was fun to do," Goku said as he eats the turkey.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Bulma said to him.

"Oh get a life you two sick freaks." Xero yelled at them.

"I got a piece of Angel and you didn't. That was so good to rub into your face." Orex said and promptly ran away.

"Fuck you to the both of you. Read the next chapter." Angel said as she pulled Xero off of Orex.


	4. The Great Milenko Part 1

The Z Files  
The Great Milenko

Angel and Xero were called into Skinner's office and waited for the short bald man to enter. He did and looked at the two very serious ways and then spoke to them.

" This is the case you two will be working on there has been a strange man that is running this carnival he is not a happy man and I need you two to look into it and you must leave today."

" Sir, Do you know the name of this carnival?" Angel asked as she got up and reached for the case folder.

" It is simply named the Dark Carnival." Krillin said and turned his back to them.

" Well I guess we are off the USA then." Xero said as he stood their waiting for Angel to walk out the door. He held the door open and she walked through with a smile. Xero licked his lips at her ass as she walked down the hall to their office.

" She has changed a lot since three weeks ago and to be honest it's scaring the hell out of me." Xero thought to himself as he fallowed behind her.

They got on the plane and took off the USA and took it 16 hours to get there. They landed and got a rental car and got a room as soon as possible and went to sleep.

The next morning they got up and went to the local dinner and got something to eat. When a very tall man came walking through the crowd. He walked up to Angel and gave her a look and then stuck his hand out and she reached out and they shook hands and said. " My Name is Drage and I am a scouted for the caravel and I have had this place scooped out for a month and I see you guys were here waiting for me."

Just as that was said loud obnoxious music was being pumped out and surrounded the town with it. Black clouds and black rain started to fall and blacken the ground. The people caught outside were running in every direction that was thought of.

(The Music is Insane Clown Posse. Nope I don't own them.)

Welcome to the dark carnival  
Violent J, Shaggy2dope, the Insane Clown Posse will live forever  
(Live forever) join us (live forever) follow me (live forever)  
carnival awaits us (live forever)  
Take my hand (live forever) take my hand (live forever)  
Shangra La (live forever) live forever (live forever)

Here go another clown song freaky and weird  
I'm still preachin' I'm like Noah without the beard  
I'm tryin'a spread the facts that I know for sure  
Yet many don't believe in our carnival freakshow  
It's alright though there's enough who do  
And only time will tell if our stories are true  
But for everybody here I can promise you this (What?)  
You'll never hear us rap about the typical bullshit  
Bling bling all the money they got  
All the ice they wear and all the people they shot (Wohoo)  
All the freaks they pull and all the cars they drive (Hehe)  
Only we rap about fuckin' a bee-hive  
You wanna keep it real walk out your door  
That's as real as it gets from the sky to the floor (Uh-Huh)  
But the Dark Carnival will take your soul away  
And give you mythical adventure in a magical way  
I live for The Carnival  
I die for The Carnival  
I pray for The Carnival  
Please take me away (take me away)  
I love for The Carnival  
I die for The Carnival  
I pray for The Carnival  
Come take me away take me away  
Funhouse, freak shows and murder-go-rounds (wooo)  
Fuck how you lookin' paint it up like a clown  
Loosen up let it go you ain't gotta be tense  
Faygo flyin' everywhere fuck makin' sense (wooo)  
And that's the beauty of it look backstage  
Ain't another group out here on the same page  
Run with everybody or walk with our crew (Come on!)  
And stand on the moon face the world and say fuck you (Hahaha)  
I ain't sitting out playing that star biz  
Put me in the ground where my juggalos is (hey!)  
Treat me special I'ma leave your lip drainin'  
We in this together waitin' on the same wagon  
Let 'em laugh now let 'em laugh for years (Hahaha)  
We'll see who's laughin' in the house of mirrors  
Cuz that's where I'm goin' and if you're not  
Bump that other shit and hear about the ends they got (hahaha)  
I live for, The Carnival  
I die for, The Carnival (Yea!)  
I pray for, The Carnival (Yea!)  
Come take me away (take me away)  
I love for, The Carnival,  
I die for, The Carnival,  
I pray for, The Carnival...  
Please take me away (take me away  
Live forever  
Take My Hand  
Live forever  
Live forever  
Come take a journey through heaven and hell  
See what we have to come, and share the story I tell (Ha!)  
Walk hand-in-hand with the devil and God  
'Let 'em pull you in half, purgatory is odd  
Fuck newspapers, Fuck magazines (Fuck!)  
Fuck A&Rs, and your ball-huggin' jeans  
Fuck anybody tryin' to change our ways  
As long as 6 Joker Cards got somethin' to say (What?!)  
I speak for the crazy I speak for scrubs  
I speak for the thugs pissin' in your hot tubs (hehe)  
I speak for the people that you always say don't know how to act (Shit)  
We like 'em just like that (Uh-huh)  
Fuck your Grammy's  
fuck your Music Awards  
I strangle your host with his microphone cord  
Fuck anybody who ain't down with the clown (Uh-uuh)  
From now until millennium's after I'm dead in the ground

(Chorus X4)  
I live for, The Carnival,  
I die for, The Carnival,  
I pray for, The Carnival...  
Come take me away, take me away

Angel looked away from the man just as two men walked threw the door and stood next to Drage.

" This is Violent J and this is shaggs 2 dope. Other words know as the ICP great songs and I thought I would make a carnival about them." They shot their arms out and then they shook hands with Xero and Angel. She got a very cold feeling running up her spine as that happened.

Xero perked up, "If these are insane Clowns, what am I?"

Angel got hit in the head after saying, "Why ass clown of course."

Angel and Xero were lead out to the carnies that was setting up the tents and rides, which Angel will never get on to save her life. The clouds drifted away and the sun shown threw and She felt better. Xero began singing along with the decapitated people.

" Drage we are just here because we were handed this assignment as some strange things were happening and we are here to arrest you and your cronies." She whispered as the penetrating glair came from him. She kicked Xero to get him to stop singing. He just looked at the woman with amusement and laughed so hard some of his person fell off of him and he gingerly pick them up and reattached himself back.

" Well that was really funny little lady and I'm sure you will try. But you are not going to succeed cause I will kill you where you stand and then I will dance a jig on your dead body and then perform necromancy. Got that." He said as he drew closer to Angel and touched her red hair and she shivered from it and moved closer to Xero and he put his arms around her and then Drage was gone.

Angel has never and I mean never been that scared of any man or demon. But this guy got under her skin and he knew it. Xero went after him just to see what was going on he heard screams from this thing that was called the halls of illusions and left her standing there alone. She noticed it and then took off after him.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked as she was next to him.

" I thought I heard screams coming from this direction." He said. As that was said he heard them again and this fucked up music started up.

Violent J  
Ticket please, thanks, walk through the door  
Into the Halls Of Illusions, visit yours  
And see what coulda and shoulda and woulda been real  
But you had to fuck up that whole deal

"Lets take a walk down the hallway  
It's a long way it, it takes all day!"

And when you get to that end, you'll find a chair  
With straps and chains, we slap you in there  
Lock you down tight so you can't move a thread  
And pull your eyelids up over your head  
Cuz you're about to witness an illusionary dream  
It's just to bad it ain't what it seems

Shaggy 2 Dope  
You walk in and see two kids on the floor  
They playin Nintendo and he's got that high score  
And sittin behind them chillin in a chair  
Is your wife, when ya look, oh, you ain't there  
It's some other man in the hand in hand  
Now she looks so happy you don't understand  
See this is an illusion, it never came true  
All because of you!

Violent J  
Back to reality and what you're about  
Your wife can't smile cuz ya knocked her teeth out  
And she can't see straight from gettin hit  
Cuz you're a fat fuckin drunk piece of shit  
But it's all good here, come have a beer  
I'll break the top off it and shove it in ya ear  
And you're death comes wicked painful and slow  
At tha hands of MILENKO!

Chorus (2x)  
Great Milenko, wave your wand  
Don't look now, your life is gone  
This is all because of you  
What you got yourself into

Violent J  
Look who's next it's Mr. Clark  
The dirty old man from the trailer park  
You got your ticket? Thanks take your coat off  
And later on, why not, I'll rip your throat off

"Lets take a walk down the hallway  
It's a long way it, it takes all day"

And when you get to the end you'll find a chair  
You see all the blood, yeah your boy was just here  
We get all different kind of people comin through  
Richies, chickens and bitches just like you  
In the Halls everybody gets a turn  
To sit and witness your illusion before you burn

Shaggy 2 Dope  
What do we have here, oh yeah, no way  
It looks like your kids and they okay  
Your daughter's chillin up in college top grade  
And your son's a fuckin doctor, phat paid  
They got families and kids and it's all good  
They even coach little league in the neighborhood  
Is this true have ya really seen tha holy ghost?  
Nah, bitch, not even close!

Violent J  
Back to reality your son's on crack  
And your daughter's got nut stains on her back  
And they both fuckin smell like shit  
And live in the gutter and sell crack to each other  
When they were kids you'd beat em and leave em home  
And even whip em with the cord on the telephone  
And that reminds me man hey ya gotta call  
Watch your step to Hell...it's a long fall!

Chorus (2x)

Violent J  
Ah, it's time to pack up and move to the next town  
But we forgot Mr. Bigot, okay, dig it  
We can't show you an illusion cuz we're all packed  
But I'll still cut ya neck out, hows that?

Xero was the first one in and then he came back out his face white and he looked like he was going to puke. He did and he looked at Angel. She went to the door but he stopped her and took her to a different direction.

" You really don't want to go in there." He whispered. She looked at him and shook his hand away and went in powered up and saw what he meant by not to go in she came back out and she looked at him and said nothing to him.

They walked around the carnival and saw nothing else out of the ordinary. Just then they were grabbed and pulled out of the main runway.

" You have got to get him and either kill him or arrest him." Violent j said and shaggs just nodded his head.

" You created this mess with the music. But between you and me I love it. I play it when I train." Angel said to them and they nodded.

" We know that but we want out of the carnival as fast as we can." J said again and then they left.

The 2 part is on another page...


	5. The Great Milenko Part 2

The Z files  
The Great Milenko  
part 2

Angel saw this little boy standing next to a stand with very interesting toys and she went to it. As soon as she got there, the music started up and the little boy had a smile that was to kill for.

winding sound  
"Oohh, I like... this... toy! Hmm, watch it go..."  
gunshots  
"Ay! Ah! Ay! Uh!"

Rrrrrinnnng... rrrrrinnnng  
beep beep beep!  
"We're sorry, the person you are calling is dead."

I was like 6, I used to get dissed by the chicks.  
And everyone would chase me and hit me with bricks,  
And rocks and sticks and callin' me names.  
And fill my lunchbox with frog brains. Ugh!  
When I left school it was much iller.  
My daddy was a serial killer, and how about that,  
He always made me sit in the back,  
With all his dead bodies in my lap. Move!  
When I got home, enough of the static,  
Hammer and tools and up to the attic.  
Never knew any other girls or boys.  
Only my toys, toys, toys.  
Bang, clang, hammer and twist,  
Nobody knows I exist, and I'm pissed.  
But I won't be mentally scarred,  
Instead I make toys, toys of the graveyard.  
Monday, Ring of the bell.  
It's all about show and tell. Might as well  
Show all of these bastards just what I got.  
Yo, check out my toy box.

"Nothin' feels better than a good hardy-har-har. Right boys and girls?"

We got dead bodies everywhere you look.  
All the nerds sittin' up front got cooked.  
Others start screamin' and makin' a dash.  
So I start handin' out toys fast at last.  
You like slinkies? We got slinkies.  
Only mine like to wrap around your face then stretch, twist, kazoom,  
And whip your body all over the fuckin' room.  
So come, one at a time. Open your gift, and what you will find  
Is a toy my friend, that you'll never forget.  
It's not everyday that you get your skull split.  
You like soldiers? We got soldiers, made with rubber and steel.  
They're not real. But I wouldn't just toss 'em under yo' bed.  
That's how you get a axe to the fo' head.  
Oh, and don't let 'em sit around all day.  
Come home and find your mom... dead in the hallway.  
Cuz they can be nifty, all the toys are shifty (he-he)  
In my toy box. (huh?)

"Woooowie, that sure sounds like fun!"

That's not a toy, hey wait a minute.  
Don't fuck around, homie, you could lose an eye with it.  
That's my double blade razor whip chop jimmy.  
And it's mine motherfucker, so gimme gimme.  
You like toys? You come to the right place.  
Try my little toy mutilatin' mental case.  
Wind 'em up and let him go among alla ya.  
Then bang! Serial slaughterer!  
Your turn, reach in and get lucky.  
Oh look, he pulled out a rubber ducky. (squeaka squeaka)  
And it make a funny sound, then,  
Then BANG! Blew the fingers off his fuckin' hand.  
Don't stop, class ain't done yet.  
I remember you callin' me pointdex', bookworm brainy,  
My aggrivation went into these little creations.  
Reach in. You might find somethin' wicked.  
Wicked scary, chopping pickaderry.  
Off with your head, a robot with a sword.  
You're always lookin' at me, but what for?

"Wa-wait a minute, I made you, get them not me. Wait a minute,  
motherfuckers!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Oh I love this record!...(repeat 5x mixed w/:)  
Hahahaha, Hoohoohoo! Yahoo! Turn it off!

Hahahaha, Hoohoohoo! Yahoo! Turn it off! (2x)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Oh I love this record!...  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Oh I love this... "Turn it off!"

Angel had to jump out of the way when of the little toys came at her with a knife and went back to the middle of the runway and powered up a Ki blast and blew up the stand and the dead little boy.

" Damn it to hell." She thought and that is when Drage grabbed Xero from behind and he was taken to a tilt-a-whirl and he was strapped it. Xero being himself let it just happen and then he knew Angel was next to him and she ITed it out of there but before she grabbed Xero but he shook it off and she was standing their alone. It started to go and move faster and faster. Angel stood their watching it in horrid fashion.

Next thing she knew was Xero walked off of it and walked next to her and said, " Gee that was fun. Let's go again." He said in a child's voice.

"No Xero I want to go to the Motel and sleep if I can." She said and turned to go.

They got there and Drage was their waiting for them and he looked pissed at Xero who still had a child's grin on his face. "Hi friend, got any more rides?"

" You were supposed to die on that." Drage said to him. Xero just looked at him with the happy face and then it dropped and turns serious and then said himself

" You can't kill me, that easily and that was not even as fast as it could have been. You are a pansy and could not even kill a flea if you had to." Xero said as he watched Drage walk up to him.

" I'll make a bet with you. If you do not die on that ride going as fast as it can and she dose not die in the pendulum promise. Then I' ll surrender and be arrested by you guys and go quietly." Drage said as he walked out the door and motioned then to follow.

They did and stopped back at the Tilt-a-Whirl and Xero got back on. J and Shaggs watched nervously and stared as it started. The music blaring as it went.

Welcome to the tilt-a-whirl  
All you mother fuckers are gonna die(every one)  
You dien every day(uggh) constantly  
I'd kill myself right mother fucking now  
And still won't die(try em)  
Wicked clowns never(never) die. Why?  
Oh my goody, look a chicken  
Keep your money, here's a ticket  
Hold up, keep your kids out here  
They too young to play in there  
Step right up, now strap'em in  
Lock it tight under his chin  
Clamp his arms up to his side  
It's go be a helly ride  
Now it's you mrs. place em night em  
psychopathic certified'em  
If you lose your nugget, yo  
Hatchet ain't responsibo  
Look and wonder if you will  
Cause we about to whip and kill  
Think about your every sin  
As our tilt-ta-whirly spin  
Hey, Ho, Die, Die  
Hey, Ho, Die, Die

Looky look a fancy fuck  
With his wallet up his butt  
Give the wealthy what they want  
Fuck the line, put him up front  
Welcome to our spectacol  
Gurney frights incetrico  
Hope you like it even though  
Have to mingle with a po  
Here you go sir, have a seat  
You've got to taste, this ride is neat  
Tell you now the ride is fast  
You might want me to hold your cash  
We gonna spin until you sole  
Leaves your body dead and cold  
Tilty-whirly spraying blood  
All over the neighborhood

Welcome body, what you did  
Like to punch up on your own kids  
Ya keep you bodies up and down  
We gonna go another round  
Scuse us while we clean up here  
Pile your fam up over there  
Strap'em up and start the show  
This time let's speed it up some mo  
Tell me any last request  
Before your guts rip out your chest  
Fuck all that, don't give'em notin  
Slap his ass and press the button  
Fear of nothin, nother down  
Carnival of fuck'em round  
Fire up the tilt-a-whirl  
Then we'll see you all in hell

Yoh, the dark carnival will never die  
That's all we do is thinking about dying  
We wish we die, we hope we die  
The only problem is, we ain't ever, ever, ever gonna die  
mother fuckeeeerrrrsssss

Hey, Ho, Die, Die  
Hay, Ho, Die, Die

Drage pressed the bottom for it to go as fast it could and then he looked at Angel and mouthed. " You are next little girl."

All of the sudden they all heard a "wheeeeeeeeee!!" coming from the ride and it was Xero's voice. The giggling was almost childlike as it flung him in different directions. It finally slowed down and he got off and walked in circles because he was dizzy. He shook his head and got his bearings and then turned to look at Drage and smiled.

Angel had a dreadful feeling drop into her stomach and looked over to where the Pendulum promise was. It had two towers and seat in the middle and it was hooked up to two bungee cords and the carnies let it go and unseen to everyone else the other part to the ride was that at the very top there was a blade that was shaped as a pendulum that was dangling down. or things that was there with it. Xero started jumping up and down, "Can I do it, please, let me do it."

Drage got pissed, "No you may not, and it's for the little girl."

Xero began to pout.

Angel sucked in some air and walked over to it and got into the swing and was strapped in. Drage did it himself and before he left he looked into her eyes and said, " I hope you die because I really want to dance on you and then maybe fuck you." And he left.

Xero couldn't help popping out a comment, "Yeah that's the only way your gonna get that uptight bitch. She's colder then Yemma's wife, and he's been married for centuries and still hasn't gotten any.

The music started up and it was one of her favorite song she started to hum to it.

what did I do?  
tell me  
tell me, what did I do?  
tell me  
nothin!  
I did nothin wrong!  
tell me  
nothin!

look at that guy over there, he's so skinny  
probly suck my dick for a penny  
it's fuckin nasty -- what kinda bitch does he get?  
the kind that smells like shit with a scabbed lip  
pushin all that trash in a shopping cart  
musta smoked himself into a retard  
no shoes, thick-ass callus-uped toes  
frozen boogers all up under his whiskey nose  
the mutha fucka's ass is probly molded shut, heh  
bet he's got tadpoles livin out of his butt!  
I fuckin don't understand these people!  
no kinda class -- somebody needs to beat they ass!  
I wanna tell him, get the fuckk off my block!  
I wanna beat his face in with a rock!  
he's ain't good for shit  
but bringin our property down, draggin his funky as around  
he's starvin, sportin a pair of Troop sweats  
hands dried up and cracked like the Sahara  
wantin everyone's affection...  
wait a minute, that's me -- i'm lookin at my own reflection.  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing on and on (i'm lookin at me own reflection)  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right (it's my own..)  
swing left, swing right (my own reflection.)  
swing on and on and ..  
where the fuck is this bitch? she makes me sick!  
i'm guessin right now she gotta mouth fulla dick!  
I know she fucks on me -- who needs proof?  
she prolly kisses me with dick hairs on her tooth!  
I bet she fucks people in my own bed  
he wears my slippers while she's givin him head  
look what i do -- i get away with it!  
what the fuck makes me think she ain't never did it? (hm, love)  
last time i beat her ass wasn't shit!  
fat lips ain't nothin -- this time i'm breakin somethin!  
she's gonna learn not to give me any hassle  
i'm the king -- i make the money -- i work at White Castle!  
i'm the one who... failed in life.  
i'm the one who takes it out on my wife.  
she don't cheat. who'm i tryin to fool?  
i shoulda done this to myself long ago.  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing on and on (i shoulda done this long ago)  
swing left, swing right  
(what comes around goes around -- pendulum's promise  
never stop swinging, ring a ling ringing  
what comes around goes around -- pendulum's promise  
never stop swinging, ring a ling ringing)  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right (long ago)  
swing on and on and  
this is the third time you've come before me  
you think you're the shit! you wanna ignore me  
i told you last time i'd put you away  
i don't give a fuck what you say!  
obey me!  
i am the overseer, a special being  
raise when i walk in the room! me and god are a tag team  
fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!  
i can say it all day  
i swear to god you say one mutha fuckin thing to me i'll put you away!  
i may not be god, but i'm the next best thing  
honor your honor -- hail me as a king!  
you die, he gets life, she pays, he's free!  
see your destiny is all up to me (alright)  
they said it, loud and clear  
but today i'll take a load off in that electric chair  
i chose to play god and judge you well --  
now i'm the one that's been sentenced to hell.  
sentenced to hell..  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing on and on (now i'm the one that's been sentenced to hell!)  
swing left, swing right  
(what comes around goes around -- pendulum's promise  
never stop swinging, ring a ling ringing  
what comes around goes around -- pendulum's promise  
never stop swinging, ring a ling ringing)  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right (i'm the one that's been sentenced to hell!)  
swing on and on  
swing left, swing right (sentenced to hell, sentenced to hell, i'm, the one  
that's been sentenced to hell)  
swing left, swing right  
swing left, swing right  
swing on and on  
swing left, swing right  
(what comes around goes around -- pendulum's promise  
never stop swinging, ring a ling ringing  
what comes around goes around -- pendulum's promise  
never stop swinging, ring a ling ringing)  
swing left, swing right(sentenced to hell, sentenced to hell, i'm, the one  
that's been sentenced to hell)  
swing left, swing right  
swing on and on

Angel felt herself being let go and she looked up in time to see a huge pendulum coming at her at a huge fast rate she dodged it and just in time to see tiny other things that where hanging there and she saw a what was left of a brain that was still twitching she puked and she felt gravity once again and was lifted up again. Threw the seat she felt her ass being poked and she looked down to see spikes coming up from the seat and She was getting tired of this she pointed her finger up and shot a beam from her finger and cut the wire that was holding the sharp objects they all fell off and plummeted the earth.

She didn't move fast enough and she was hit by one of the knives and was cut on her arm a long deep gash was done on one of her legs and she jumped out of the seat and flew into the air and landed next to Xero who was happy she was alive.

Xero watched the whole thing come unglued and hoped that she would survive it. When he noticed the huge ass knife coming towards him he moved but he noticed she landed next to him. " Good I'm happy that she is alive but in terrible shape." He would never let her know this but he was happy.

She turned to look at Drage who she knew he would not keep his promise but she was surprised to see that J and Shaggy had talked him and held him down. Xero walked up and arrested him for crimes against humanity. He led him to where the car was in a half an hour the AFBI showed up and took him and locked him away.

J and Shaggy was arrested by the police and was taken away. All of the dead people were gone and it was all quite in the tents and but the rustling of the FBI people were rummaging threw everything.

Angel and Xero walked to their room of the motel and plopped on the bed and fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. They fell asleep in each other arms and stayed that way until they woke up by a knock on the door.

Xero made sure that she was asleep before he went into her mind. He remembered that the last time he was in here there was a small door and it was locked some what Know the events of three weeks ago had unlocked it and to a degree and he wanted to fiddle with it.

He sat back while he watched her memoirs unfold at him and he found out why Bulma hated her so much. ( But I'm not going to tell)

Then he got up and his goal was right there in front of him. He walked up to the door and jammed the key in and started to fiddle with it and it made a clicking sound and it open. He was not however ready for what he saw in there and didn't know what he had unleashed from its binds.

He stood their almost in shook at the site and fantasies that she always wanted. The a figure appeared in front of him and it was he. But dress in a see threw teddy and took his hand and led him to a bedroom chamber that had whips and chains everything you cloud think off.

Then the screen changed again and he was standing in front of her and she was sitting on a throne with nothing on.

" Un sheath your sward." She commanded.

Xero looked dumb founded until the guard said " Take off your pants."

" Oh well if that is a case then I have twin swords." He said with a smile.

The screen changed again to a full moonlit beach and He was running for some odd reason and if he knew his saijin ways the full moon all ways made them more hornier than before and the tail had something to do with it.

" Oh no his is not going to work. I'm outa here." He thought to himself as he was looking for the door and get out of her mind.

He found it and was trying to get out the door when something pulled him back in to the room and It was Angel staring at him with a toothy grin and with a look of lust in her eyes.

" You really don't know what you have done do you?" She said to him.

" What have I done?" He asked.

" You have unleashed me. There was a reason she locked me into this room and know you will have to live with fact she is not a stuck up bitch you think she is. You don't know the half of what she went threw. I have seen all." She said as she let go of his shirt and flung him out the door and it shut but not locked.

" Wow ok I know she was freaky but that was a little bit much." He said out loud and proceeded to leave her brain. When he heard.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD ASSHOLE." She yelled at him.

And Angel answered it and it was Krillin he was waiting for them to get back but was to impatient and he held a case folder and gave it to her and she opened it up

As the bald freak spoke with Angel, Xero looked out the window. "Someone is stealing my car," he said calmly.

Angel looked at him strangely, "Why don't you stop them?"

"I want to test my new anti theft device." He said as a man went flying screaming across the sky. "What do you know, it works."

"Why was he assigned to the Z files again?" Angel asked Krillin

"He's the only one who was crazy enough to volunteer for it."

I think this chapter is done he. I love ICP lol.

Where do Angel and Xero go to next? Hmmmmmmmmm lets see it involves huge machines and people and a broken up earth.


	6. Domon and Rain

The Z files  
Domon and Rain? You are going through what?

Angel got into the car and drove off to the nearest place she could shop. She walked inside and noticed this particular out fit and then she tried it on. ( If any of you have seen cowboy bebop and see Faye Valentine's out fit she that she wears, Well it's like that but the colors are different red and black. the shirt is just cover's her boobs etc.)

She came back out side and purchased it and went back to the hotel and went to the bathroom and tried it on and walked back out. She knew the looks she was getting and she liked it. Then she turned around and stared at Xero and smiled.

Krillin was astounded at what he saw and had a woody all at the same time. Xero got up and threw her cloths back at her and she threw them back him and said . " I told you. You put me up to this and know live with it." Then her face soften and then said " I can see it bothers you though." As she looked down to see he was happy to see that.

" Where we are going it don't matter what you wear." He said and set the time coordinates and they were gone.

They left there with Krillin a little bit more complex position. He had a problem and didn't know what to do with it. He didn't want to get up or even move. But he had to do something so he relived himself and left the hotel room and went home.

They landed on earth and was almost getting hit by a car that was speeding down the road. To look up and to a see a Gundum standing about 5 miles away and then Xero had a huge a mile on his face.

" Looks like we made it again. I really wish you would change back into something less revealing." He said to his half-naked partner.

" Why? Am I really getting to you? This time I didn't land on my ass like I usually do." Angel hissed at him and littlerly leaned up against him.

" What is wrong with you I like the other Angel at lest she didn't come on to me. Well any way that Gundum is the Burning Gundum and it is piloted by Domon Cassu.

" Sorry, But I can't change right now. I know who that is and I know that his crew is Rain. Who is deeply in love that man." Angel hissed and went into the air and took off to the Gundum that was standing into the fading sunset.

They landed and walked up to the people who were standing next to Domon. The shuffle alliance was there and was talking amongst them selves. When one of the men noticed the two strangers walking up to them.

" Well who might you two be?" said Jibbity who was eyeing Angel up and down. She saw this and gave him a faint smile and went on her way.

" We are the AFBI and we got some report that there was a strange disturbance in this continuum." Xero said to them as he shook there hands and was trying to keep prying eyes that were staring at Angel.

She steps out of his shadow and held her hand out and said." I am Agent Angelica nice to meet you all."

" Nice to meet you ma'am." they all said.

" Is there any way where she can change into something more proper?" Rain asked.

" Really you think I am going to change cause I am getting all of the attention even from Domon? Ha you are sourly wrong." Angel said.

" Do it for me?" Xero said as he watched Angel take a defensive stance and was about to pounce.

Angel looked at him and then shook her head and then said " God yes give me my cloths would you."

Xero threw her cloths at her and she retreated behind the Gundum and got dressed. She walked back out and stood next to Xero and was back to being an Agent.

" So what brings you guys here?" Domon said as if he came out of a trance.

" There has been a disturbance in the time continuum and we are here to see what it is and maybe get ride of it." Angel said.

Just as that was said Angel's back went ridged and she turned to see the moon rising and she had a death grip on Xero who looked like he was about to scream cause she was squeezing so hard.

He saw what was rising in the sky and swore to himself. " Damn we would have to land on a fucking full moon. Is there any way we can lock up my partner and or spend the night at?"

" Why?" Rain asked as she watched the stranger take on a new look on her face. All most predatory. Or primal.

" Uah its kind of hard to explain. But it has got to be strong to sustain a full blooded saijin and that is going with the moon in lust." Xero said.

" What?" Domon said with some confusion.

" Ok. The hunt is on any one of you make a move that is to fast or in a bluer she will pounce and fuck your brains out. We have got to get her in a place where she can at lest blow something up like a island." Xero said as he was searching for something to put her in.

" I know a place where she can go and we all need to go and get some training done my self." George said.

" Aha yeah, That will work I can do training all night." She said in a half growl and half stain voice and she was in the air all ready to go.

They all got into their Gundums and took off. About an hour later they landed on the island and she went off to herself and be away from the males.

The rest of the guys trained amongst them selves be side's Domon and Rain who were talking to Xero and trying to get some answers.

" What are you guys here again?" Rain asked as she fixed dinner for them three.

" We got a disturbance in the time continuum and we are here to see what it is about and maybe get the person who did it." Xero said as he thanked Rain for the food.

They ate in silence and when the earth started to shake and rumble like something had hit the land. They all jumped up and went to see a huge yellow flair fly about the tree's tops.

" Don't worry it's only Angel letting off steam." Xero said as he ate more.

" Really that is unusual." Rain said she went to go see this site.

" Rain don't go, It might be dangerous." Domon said to her.

" I am going this is to great to not see." She said as she left.

" You can't go. I'll go with her and make sure Angel dose not rip her from head to toe." Xero said as he fallowed her to where Angel was.

They walked to her and Angel stood there in a golden flame around her. Angel sensed them coming toward her and she stood their staring into the darkness and then she saw Rain and growled at her.

" Angel don't you dare do it." Xero said,

" Then you will have to stay here and her to leave here and go be with that human." She whispered.

Xero looked at Rain and motioned her to leave and up pawn the he looked at her and said " I told you not to come here."

" I'm sorry I didn't now." Rain said and left.

" Well Angel you can do your worst or your best either way I am yours." He said to her.

" I don't want to fuck you come on lets fight at our best and may be not kill each other." He hissed back at him and took her fighting stance.

The next morning every one woke up in the early bright sun light.

Angel woke up to see Xero sleeping next to her and his arm around her and he had his shirt off and his pants almost gone and it looked like he had shorts on.

He felt her move and opened his eye and to see her looking at them. He got up and started to walk off.

" I hope we didn't do it." She whispered to herself. As she got up and went to the stream that was near by and got a drink of water.

" Unfortunately we didn't we had fought all night and finally fell asleep from exhaustion." He said and got the rest of his cloths and but n clean one on and left to go to talk to the gang. Left her alone to tend to herself and be there in a little bit.

All the sudden chicken huntin came to her head as she went to the gang.

She had a sense that she was being followed and turned to see who it was but nothing was there. She continued and was almost there when she was grabbed from behind and was dragged away from the camp. Xero released his hand and looked at her and said " Those are imposters and they are not the real people something happened here last night while we were gone."

Domon came threw the brush and looked at the two and then held his hand out and Xero refused to even look at the man and walked away with Angel in tow.

Then there was a loud scream that came from the group and the chase ensued and across the island the real group was just waking up to the screams and yell that was coming toward them.

" What is that?" George asked Domon who was just as puzzled. The bushes moved and out came Angel and Xero throwing Ki blasts at the unseen attackers who was just about to show them selves and when they did every one was astounded and didn't know what to say.

" BIG BANG ATTACK." Was yelled and a huge bright light left Angel's hand and decimated the tiny group that was there.

Xero held his hand up and had a Ki ball ready to go and when there was no one coming out after he let it back into him. He turned around to see the real group standing there with there mouth agape and shocked.

" Who were they?" Rain asked.

" They were your other selves namely from the dark Gundum, But you Domon and Rain got rid of the a while ago." Xero said as he held his hand out to Angel as he helped of the ground.

" Yeah Thanks," She commented and proceeded with caution to the rim of the vegetations and walked in and reached out to since the ki's that was building up around them. The there was a crash and bang and a bunch of screams and she came out running to see nearly half of the people hurt and Rain trying to help them.

Being a Dr that came first she went to help rain out. " You need help?"

" Yeah Jibbity is hurt so is Cicishi." Rain said to her and Angel went over to them and found that there injurious were not that bad just knocked out.

" They are find just knocked out for a while. How is George?" Angel asked as she came up to find out that Domon was on the ground and looked as if he was in a trance from the blow from his evil self.

" He is ok they are just knocked out and the fact that Domon is not himself, But yeah they are all right." Rain said to her coworker.

Just as that was said the Burning Gundum was standing there and so was another Gundum ready to fight.

" How can that be when Domon is here and not there?" Rain asked.

" His other self is in there and where is Xero at?" Angel said.

" I'm right here. And you are going to be my pilot." Xero said and grabbed Angel and she was put into the Gundum that was him. Forcibly she was a pilot of him.

So the Gundum fight is started.

The two huge Gundums stood there and just staring at each other. The scene was quiet with anticipation of the fight.

" Well Xero it is so nice to see you after all these years." The other Domon said.

"Do I know you?" Xero said.

" You should, I am your brother after all." Orex said with a sneer.

" I thought you were a good guy." Angel said to him.

" Aha, You are so blond. Even thought you are a good lay." Orex said.

Now normally this would not piss off Angel but this really got under her skin and she was pissed. She reacted with a flair of energy that shook Xero to his core of being and for once he was worried that he did the right thing.

" Lets get this going I don't feel like toying with a little peace of shit like you." Angel hissed at him.

" GUNDUM READY FIGHT GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard from both.

They both flew a each other and both has fist ready to go and hit each other in the face. Flew back and this time Orex came at them and kicked Xero in the nuts. Xero held himself for a brief moment and came after his brother. With Angel piloting Xero she grabbed his brother and twisted the left arm and pulled it from the socked and threw it across the island.

Orex howled in pain. But he came up behind them and punched his brothers back and kneed his legs out from under him and Xero went down to his knees.

" God you are so lame. Get a life Orex I'm coming for you." Angel yelled and powered up to ssj2 and came at him with lightning speed and landed square on his chest and then punched and punched until she had a hole in the shinning Gundum and it exposed the right secret to end this fight.

But Orex had other things on his mind and he gathered all of his power and blew her off of him and she landed on her feet and in a fighting stance. He came after her and she was ready. In a classic stance and hands held to her side and the words that echoed in the air.

" Ka..Ma..Ha..Ma..Ha." Was heard and she let lose the blue beam and it hit direct on his chest and a explosion was heard and the shining Gundum was in flames.

" Burning Fingers." Was heard and Angel saw it coming and braced Xero for the blow that was supposed to end the fight. Angel moved left and grabbed the arm and did the splits and brought a fist up between the legs and nailed him there and came back up and pulled on the arm and had it pinned on her side.

I have something for you Orex." She said as she brought up the other arm and held it to his face. " Earth Beam Cannon." Was said and hit his face dead on and that was the end of the fight. Orex fell out of the Gundum that was damaged bad.

Xero let Angel out still wearing the tight clothing and she ran to Orex to see if he was all right and not dead. Orex saw her and then saw his brother turn back to his regular state and came up behind her.

He was going to be Ok. His pride was the only thing that was wounded. He told them that Goku sent him there to get them killed and he saw the movie " Invasion of the body snatchers and did that. But he went to sleep and that was that.

Xero assisted Rain in fixing the Gundum while Angel and the rest of the group gathered food to cook.

The fight was over and done Angel and Xero stayed the night cause it really drained them.

The next morning they prepared to leave and take the person to jail and prosecuted. They stood in the clearing and said there goodbye and they were gone.

They landed at the office and to him to jail. when they got back there was a folder of there next assignment.

They were to go the future and get the Vampire Hunter and bring him back alive not dead or half-dead.


	7. Please do not bite my neck

DBZ the Z Files  
please do not bite my neck.

They landed on soft green grass that was about waist high and Angel started to sneeze immediately.

"Houston we have landed." Xero said as he walked up to the scantily clad woman who was on her butt and sneezing her head off.

"Dorothy we are not in Kansas anymore." She said as she got up and walked over to her partner.

They looked around where they were and stood there staring into a window of a huge castle. Xero was the first one to look in the window and saw that is was deserted and the doors stood open. Therefore, he walked around and went into the house. He left her standing out side as a watch.

Angel stood out side like the one I said scantily clad in a white see threw out fit. All that was seen was her bra and her thong and that was it.

"Why are we here again?" She said to her partner.

"We are here to see a dunpeal named D, I think you would like him he likes blood as much as you do." Xero said to her as he absentminded rubbed the bit mark she left when he pissed her off and that was what was left of it.

"Fuck you Xero." She said back to him as she rubbed the right butt cheek, which still held a handprint.

"Well I can clear off a spot on the table and do you right here." He said with a wicked smile that graced those lips.

She ignored him with his ramblings. Some thing caught her attention and she left the door to investigate it. She calmly walked to the horse that was tied to the tree limb. That is when she noticed that is was all most dark and she had a chill run up her spine when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She wields around to face the person who owned the hand.

Having powered up a small Ki blast ready to blast who ever it was. She stood there face to face with a pale face staring at her. His eyes were a deep brown and his face features were chiseled with fine lines and a sharp nose. She looked at him in full dressed all in black. He was tall with dark brown hair that flowed with the rustling of the wind. His hand went back to him, they were looking at each other, and he said to her.

" Who are you?"

" My. My name is Angel. And who you might be?" She said back to him.

"D" is all he said back to her as he moved off to the castle with his sword ready.

She followed him into the castle and was just about to yell for Xero when a hand cuffed her mouth. And he whispered to her ear.

"I would not do that if I were you. Do not want to tip off the Vampire that resides in this place. He should be waking up her shortly."

" I have to get my partner." She whispered back to him. Just as that was said, Xero showed up beside her.

"I see you found him Angel." Xero whispered to her.

She gave him the finger and stood there. D moved off to kill the Vampire that was there in the shadows.

"Don't fly that if you do not take up on the offering." Xero said to her and he grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed it. She looked shocked and slapped his hand away.

Then they heard a scream that came from hell it self. Angel jumped next to Xero and looked out into the darkness and with in that darkness D walked out wiping his sword clean.

Xero walked up, held his hand out, and said to the man "My name is Xero and you have been retained by the AFBI into our service and that you have to help us kill a Vampire that is about 100 miles from here".

D gave Xero a weird look and then looked at Angel. He then said to Xero "She can not be seen wearing that get up only whores and sluts were that kind."

" I knew she is one. But I can not get her to change." Xero said as he remembered the last fight they had about the way she dressed.

"If I remember right it should not mater what I wear in this age. There are skin tight suits that leave everything to imagination." She said to them as she pulled off a huge sword that was on the wall. Twirled it and then threw it in the air and caught it on the last turn she did and held it to Xero's throat.

"Watch where you put that thing." Xero said to her. As she slowly moved the tip down his chest and his stomach and to his crotch and slightly nudged it.

"Oh sorry was that the jewels. It won't happen again I promise." She said to him as she sheathed it back and clipped it on her back.

She walked out and was wearing a red tight spandex cat suit the held her curves well. Nothing underneath it. Her red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well we can go if you would like Angel." D said to her as he held his hand out to let her out first.

They left as soon they got to the horse. Angel or Xero did not have one so they walked back into town and bought two for them selves and got ready for the long journey.

Angel followed D and Xero was last watching her ass sway as she rode the horse. The silence was broken as one of the horses got frighten and took off with gusto. Angel was trying hard to stop it. But it was heading for a cliff and it was taken her with it. She held on as it jumped she let go of it and floated in mid air as she watched it fall to its death. She flew back to them and just floated there.

D did not register her there and flying right by him. Until his hand piped, up and said.

" She is not normal human, would you look to your right?"

" Why?" He looked over to see a red head woman in mid air to his right and nearly fell off his horse. " Whoa, What the hell?"

" To answer your hand I am not a human. I can fly." She said to him with a smile.

"You really want to be killed where you stand or fly don't you?" D said calmly.

"No but where should I ride?" She asked back.

He stopped his horse, moved back farther, and let her ride in front of him. She caught the look Xero was giving to her.

The sun going down and they stopped for the night. Angel gathered firewood, went hunting, and brought back two stag deer. The cooked them both and eat.

She backed what was left for the next couple day's worth of dinner. She laid out her cover and sat down watching the star pop out into the dark sky. She then studied the man that was watching the ground and everything around him. She got up, sat next to him, and was staring at him.

D watched her get up and as she walked up and sat next to him and her staring at him was unnerving he was about to say something but she beat him to it.

"So you are a Halfling? Human and Vampire?"

" Yes I am. Why do you ask?" D asked her.

"I am a Dr. and a scientist." he said back to him watching every little move that was making him twitch or move. His face showed no emotion. But his hand was something very different and that is what she wanted to know about.

"A Doctor and a scientist. Well that is a lot of good for this day and age. But I can tell you this, the man you are with likes you very much. I saw the look he gave you." D whispered to her.

"Oh that well he will get over it hell he is right know smoking weed as we speak. What I want to know is what that thing on your hand is. Is it a parasite or is it something totally different?" She asked him as she slowly took his hand and looked at it very closely. As soon as she looked into his hand, his friend popped up and said.

"I am parasite and I don't like being looked at." It had said and left his mark. She dropped it as D let a small laugh escape him.

"All most like a child lost in time." He thought to himself. Just as that was said, she put her hand on his head and flashbacks hit him like a flood. Her life and sadness. The same with her she entered his mind and saw everything that he had done, he wanted to get out, and lead a normal life be he knew that will never happen. She let go and just sat there in aw at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean too." She whispered to him. She tried to get up but his hand stayed her there.

"I am sorry too, I saw everything and not one of it was nice. Sorry to see your parents die and your Uncle raised you. He seems nice to a point." He whispered back to her.

"Nice if you only knew what he has done in his life, but he in turn had saved the earth a couple of times. Yeah you can say he has changed." She said back to him.

Just as that was said Xero walked up and stoned off his ass. "Well did I miss the action of you too or you all just talking?" He asked. He went to his bedroll and went to sleep or what looked like he did.

This time she did get up and went to her bed and rolled herself into the warm blanket and went to sleep. But sometime in the night, she was woken up by nightmares that she thought that she had gotten rid of. "Shit! I hate that." She said to herself and sat up.

D heard the whole nightmare and watched her sit up. Whipping the sleep from her eyes. He had noticed that there was some wet trails down her cheek as if she was crying. He did not get up to see if she was all right.

Xero sensed the disturbance with Angel and he watched the same thing. He sat up and looked over to her and asked "Are you all right?"

" No! But I will be here soon." She said as she scooted closer to him. She laid next to him and fell asleep again in his warm body next to hers and arm around her.

D watched it and thought to himself " To be young and in love. Even when they don't know it yet." And he went back to his watching the shadows until the morning came up over the horizon.

It did not help she still had the bad dreams being by Xero only intensify it more.

Angel shifted in her sleep or what was the lack of it. When morning came, she was the first one up and went to a stream that was near by and bathed. Some time in the night, D had fallen asleep and no one was up beside her.

He got up from the stream and felt someone watching her as she got dressed. She tensed up and was about to strike it but nothing was there and she slowly went into a fight stance. She felt it once again and she was attack from behind but she was ready for it and turned in time to clap the sword in her hands and twitched it and broke it in half.

She stared at the thing in front of her and stood her ground. The thing pushed off with its feet and flew to her and gave her a punch in the face and she went flying into a tree. She got out of the tree just intimae to dodge an other fist that was aimed at her chest. She did a roundhouse kick and caught it on it backside. It went into the same tree she had been in. It was stuck and could not get out.

Angel walked around and stood in front of it and pulled off its mask and looked into the eyes of a man that was not human himself.

"Who are you? And why did you attach me?" She asked.

"My name is Michael and the reason I attacked you is because you are a witch and you are not welcome." He said as he tried to get out of the tree.

"No use trying to get out. You are in there good." She turned her back on him. "You are not human either. Any ordinary human would have died on impact. What are you?" She asked him.

"I am a angel sent from God and to kill you the next time we meet." With that he was out of the tree and gone. Angel stood there staring at the man who left with awe. She walked back to Xero and D who were both up and getting ready to leave. She got up on Xero's horse and followed D for the rest of the day and that was that.

2 days came and gone and every night she woke up either crying or whimpering. Until the last night when she refused to sleep at all.

Know they stood at the front gates of this huge castle and was waiting for Xero to come back. He did not come back at all and she went in to find Xero knocked out and laying on his back. She ran up to him and checked for his pulse and found a faint one. She pulled out a sensu been and made him chew it up and swallow. Xero jumped up and looked around to see her there and looking like she almost lost a good friend.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay at the gates with the horses? This is not a good place to be." He whispered to her.

"One, you didn't come back fast enough, Two I am your partner and we have to stay together." She said back to him.

Just as that was said, D came out of the shadows and walked up to them and said "We are in great danger here and this is no vampire we came for."

" Really, I didn't think we were." Angel said back at them.

"Hey know, sounds like you need to get laid or some sleep? Which would you want?" Xero asked her.

"What would you know about sleep and I don't need the other." She said back to him with a wink and a smile.

He held his breath with that and said nothing more. They all walked slowly and D piped up and asked. " Who are we looking for any ways?"

" We are looking for a man that will destroy this world if we do not get him. And his name is Michael." Xero said.

Angel stopped in her tracks. "I have seen him and this fight is not you're but mine." She said to them.

"Well, Well, Well, Look what the dunpeal dragged in?" Michael said to them.

"Michael, you were a respected scientist and you came here to this world to make it yours and the people your slaves, you are under arrest." Angel said as she pulled out her sword. D did the same and Xero stood there in his fighting stance. He knew this person was not going to be easy.

The two people split and went for the people in the shadows left Angel there to fight the boss. She powered up to ssj2 and waited for him to make the first move. He did and came at her with a left hook and caught her in the face she did not even flinch. But started to laugh and back handed him and he went flying to the wall. He got back up and with a smile on his face came back for more. This time she waited no more for him and she cam to him with a punch to the gut and a Ki ball headed to his face.

He did not feeling coming and the next thing he knew was that a long sword was cut into him with searing pain and a lot of blood came out as she pulled it out of him. He looked at her in disbelief that she could do such a thing to on of her fellow scientist. He feel to the floor with a thud and that is when she saw him.

Goku stood in the background watching it all unfold and he was not happy that one of his best officers was killed.

"Next time Angel I will kill you and your family. Namely Vegeta and Trunks." He said and disappeared with the last word echoed the hall.

"Damn you Goku, Not if I get to you first. Bulma you are next." She said to herself. D came up behind her and then twisted her around and with one swift move; he had her in a embrace that was nothing short of strong.

"D what are you doing?" She asked.

"Sorry, But I have to feed." He said in a low husky voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Please don't bite my neck." She said to him as his face got closer to her neck. Then it stopped he pulled away and slowly walked out.

Xero followed him out and Angel dragging the body of Michael. Then she went to D and asked. " What stopped you?"

" You did, you knew my blood lust came shortly after you killed him. When I thought about it, it was not right, so I stopped." D he said to her.

"Thank you for doing so, But there is always a small place for you in my heart and that it is not cause of what just happened but what we shared about three night ago." She whispered back to him.

"Aye, You as well." He whispered back to her. Got on his horse and rode off in to the darkness that he came from.

Xero walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them briefly. "Time to go." He said and they were gone.

They landed in there time and took the body to the morgue and went to the office. There was another file on the desk and Xero picked it up and looked at it.

"You will not believe this but we go back to feudal Japan. It seems some of colleges went there and know they are causing havoc on that time." Xero said with a laugh. Angel rolled her eyes up and went home for the night.

"We will be leaving in the morning I guess?" She said as she reached the door.

"Yeah we will, you call me if you have another nightmare." He said back to her.

"I have to, Vegeta dose not know about these except when I was little." She said and walked out the door.

She got home to see her Uncle and nephew sitting on the floor playing a video game. She paid them no heed and went to her room and flopped on the bed. Some time in the night, the dreams came back and she woke up to see that she was reaching for the phone to call. But the door flew open and Vegeta was inside and looked at her and knew what had happened. No words were said but he laid next to her and she nuzzled in to his arms and fell a sleep like she did when she was a child. The tears slowly died off. Vegeta looked down at his niece and silently wished that the nightmare had died but he knew that they would never leave.

"Angel I know you had these night mare before and going into that time period didn't help. I wish I could know what is going threw you. What did Bulma do to you?" He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Back for round two?

The Z Files  
back for round Two?

Angel woke up in a warm embrace of strong arms and his sent Vegeta was still in the same position that he had taken to comfort her. She stared at him and did not say anything these were one of the rear times he showed any emotion. She sighed to herself and slowly got up trying not to wake the sleeping prince. His eyes snapped open when he felt her move.

"What was the nightmare about this time?" He asked.

"The same one I have every night for the past 4 nights." She said to him and sat back down on the bed. Slumping her shoulders and silently let the tears fall into her lap. She felt his hand placed on her shoulder and whispered into her ears " Come with me I have held onto something that belongs to you I was waiting for you to get old enough to have it."

With that, he got up and walked to the door. She was behind him as they walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and let her in, He went to the closet and pulled out a huge wooden crate and opened it.

He pulled out some stuff he was keeping in there and that was done some pics dropped and she picked them up and looked at them. The pics were of her as a baby and growing up. The last one was her and him at the train grounds for the AFBI and her graduation. She smiled and put them back into the box.

He pulled out a big box and a small velvet box. He gave her the small one first and she opened it and there was the necklace that her mother wore a lot. It was a pearl white with blood red sign of the royal house. She put it on and then he gave her the big box. She opened it up and with the tissue was a black trench coat with the royal sign on it. When put it on and put there hands in the pockets there was a sharp object in one and a smooth texture of a letter in the other. She pulled out the sharp thing and looked at it.

She pointed it to Vegeta and he looked at her and said. "Don't point that thing at me. It can kill me."

She pointed it somewhere else and she took out the paper and read it.

Dear Daughter,

If you are reading this, That must mean that me and your mom is dead and your Uncle Prince Vegeta must had deemed that you are old enough to have these things. The necklace is for your protection and the coat is made of material the must not get into bad hands. The sharp pointed thing that my dear is a gun, Use it wisely because it only shoots off one powerful load of energy that can kill any thing or any one. If you check the inner pocket, you will fine a key to a safe in town. That is a locker and it contains loads of money.

I am sorry but I have to go and Ill see you some time on the Echo side of life. Take care and do not forget that we love you.

From,  
Father and Mother.

Angels eyes stopped reading and then took off to her room and put the coat down and got dressed and put it back on. She went to the living room and saw that Trunks was eating breakfast.

"What are you staring at little one?" She asked.

"You cousin. You look different today." Trunks said with a mouth full of food.

"Wear are you going?" Vegeta asked her.

"I have to go back to feudal Japan because some of our colleges went there and they are causing havoc in that time." She said as she rushed out of the house.

She got to the office and Xero was sitting at his desk and was waiting for her to get in. What he got took him off guard and what he saw a young woman that had a pair of tight jeans that looked like it was painted on and the a cowboy shirt and a black leather duster with an insignia and a necklace that held the same thing.

"Let's get this party going, shall we?" She asked him and he got up and set the coordinates and they landed in Japan with other colleges running around.

"We have hard work to do and we need to find Inuyasha and the gang." Xero said to her.

They took off to the next town that they knew where they would find them. They went to a hut and knocked and an elder woman came out and asked why they were and what do they want.

"Lady Kaede, We are seeking Kagome and Inuyasha, Do you know where we could find them?' Angel asked.

"Yeah I do they are inside here. You can come in." She said as she moved the Curtin that held as a door.

They entered and saw the whole crew sitting down and just getting ready to eat. Inuyasha looked up and saw Angel standing there and Xero who he did not want to see at all and then he piped up and said to them.

" Back for round two?"

" Yeah I guess we are, the reason why we are here is because some of or colleges got here and they are causing trouble in this time line." Angel said back to him.

"Nice to see you again Angel. And of course Xero, How have you been?" Miroku asked them.

Just as that was said there was aloud boom and Angel and Xero went out of the hut to see what it was as well Inuyasha. What they did see was two men walking up from the debris that had littered the ground and Angel recognized who they were.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them.

Drake and Sage came up to her with sheepish grins on there faces and then saw a beautiful woman standing next to Inuyasha and the both put the hand s toward her and shook it.

When Angel looked back to Inuyasha, he was in his human form. Then she got a cold chill running up her spine and looked around to find a huge demon staring back at her. Angel looked over to Xero who was talking to them both.

"Wonderful, He is human and another demon shows up." Angel thought to herself. She took off with lightning speed and stood in front of it. Right in the middle where the demon could not see her. With one simple power blast, it was gone.

"Nice coat, Angel," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks it is a family heirloom." She said and smiled at the dog demon.

Then she felt a hand touch her ass and she turned to look who did it expecting it to be Xero. However, it was not it was drake.

"What do you think you were doing?" She said to him and promptly smacked him in the face and left.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how it would feel to touch a Saijin. That is all." He said as he rubbed the handprint on his face.

Angel walked off and sat down watching the stars again and she felt some one coming up behind her and she turned around to find it was Drake. He sat down next to her and said.

" I am sorry I didn't know you were with Xero."

" What! I'm with nobody, what makes you think that?" Angel said to him.

"Nothing just rumors that are being spread that is all." Drake said.

"Don't listen to them, they are wrong." Angel said to him and walked back to the group.

"Drake and Sage we must go back." Xero said but as the last word was said, Kaede spoke up.

" You all my stay here for the night."

" That would be nice, but we must go back." Xero said.

"No we stay here for the night." Angel said, "If you have not noticed that Inuyasha has been transformed into a human and he will need help in the night. Besides I know something will be coming for the demon I slew."

Everyone looked to where Angel was and saw that she was standing on a hill with the wind the gently whipped the coat. Her hair swayed with it too. She had an unearthly gleam in her eyes. They almost glowed red. Xero was taken back at the site he was witnessing.

"What makes you think something will be coming?" Xero said as he regained his composure.

"I just know ok!" She said, "Ill take first watch, the rest can get some rest."

" You don't need to tell us twice." Sage said. The rest of the group pilled into the hut except Inuyasha.

"I thought that I told you to go back to Kagome." Angel said to him.

"You did but I don't listen to well." Inuyasha said back as he took his set.

They sat like that for good portion of the night. Until Angel sensed something coming towards them. Inuyasha sensed it too and was ready to pounce when Angel grabbed his rat shirt and pulled him back down.

The thing that was coming was no other his brother. He sent a demon to get Inuyasha being a human. He was anoid that the demon did not show up so he went out looking for it. As he got near the village, he sensed another power standing on a hill waiting for him. He was amused to the fact that a human could have that much power radiating from it.

Angel stood up and watched the full demon walking up to them. "Ahh, Lord of the west Sessy. Hmmmmm was it you that sent the demon?" She thought to herself.

He was at the top of the hill and staring into a woman's eyes that had shown that she was not scared of him.

"You are bold to say that in your mind." Sessy said to her "I came for my brother."

" That will not happen and you know it. You brought that demon here. You are not getting him leave him alone." Angel said as Sessy was trying to avoid her.

"You are fearless are you? Not scared to die here and never to return home." Sessy said to her.

"Is that a challenge? Lord of the West." Angel hissed at him.

"You can take it any way you want it. I have no cause to fight you." He said back to her. All the time Inuyasha was getting ready for a battle.

"I will take that as a challenge be ready to fight." Angel said to him. She got into her fighting stance.

Sessy got into his and he flew first and connected his foot on her side of the ribs. She countered him and connected a fist in his jaw and flesh.

Sessy looked almost surprised that she even connected. However, this time Inuyasha stepped in and looked at Angel and told her "Stay out of this; this is between me and him."

Angel gave him a look at him and stood next to him in battle. The next thing they knew Sessy was backing off and eventually he left. They walked back to the hut and went in. Angel sat next to the door and flew into an uneasy sleep.

**_Dream_**

Angel was in her bed at CC and was fast asleep. Before she knew, she was drugged out of her warm bed and down, the hall into a lab that was Bulma's she looked over to see the Bulma was there.

Bulma reached over and grabbed a needle and shot something into a very young Angel. Angel watched everything came clear and very painful. She looked around to see if anyone else was in there to help her. No such luck.

"Aunt Bulma what are you doing?" Angel asked her in a Childs voice.

"I am not your aunt nor do I want to be. You are an eye soar and a threat to me and my empire." Bulma said in a cold hard voice.

Angel eyes went wide as the grip of fear ran threw her. Bulma came up to her again and this time she stripped the frighten girl. There were men there but they were not to help her out just to help Bulma with her experiments.

"Scream all you want your uncle Vegeta will not hear you. Sound proof." Bulma whispered in to the girl's ear. The troche went for hours until Angel almost passed out from the screaming and crying.

Bulma moved away and motioned the men to come near and gave them instructions and she left Angel alone with the men. They in return took her innocent away and didn't care with it hurt her. By the time they were done, they let her go and let her walk to her room and left alone.  


Angel woke up by strangling the scream that threaten to leave her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw that it was too late everyone was awake and looking at her. She looked over and saw that even Xero was looking at her and he got up and went to her. The tears that streaked her cheeks came to a halt as he reached and pick her up and went out the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He put her down on the ground and sat next to her.

"Yeah I'll be all right." She whispered.

"She really did that to you?" He asked tenderly. He wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into it and said this.

"Yes she did and it went on for 10 years after that. Xero, I know that you like me but I am no good for no one, I am not right for you and that I would never succeed in making you happy. So with this in light, Just leave me I am dirty unclean and not welcomed."

" Don't say that, you are not tainted in any way shape. Dose Vegeta know about it?" He asked.

"No he don't or ever will." She said to him as he lifted his hand up and cupped her chin and pulled it up and gave her a kiss on the lips. He didn't do anything else but just hold her as the sun came up into the sky. Inuyasha came out of the hut and walked up to them.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah she will, but we do have to leave today." Xero said as he got up. Angel got up too and then they walked back to the hut and got Drake and Sage and were gone before anyone else could say bye.

On the next ep of the Z files, they go to Cowboy bebop. By accident. Yeah right. In addition, who is this giving out the orders? Not Krillin


	9. Stone Cold Crazy

The Z Files  
Stone cold crazy

Angel and Xero standing in front of each other breathing hard and sweating hard. The gravity chamber was humming with content. They have been training for the past few hours and none were ready to give up. Vegeta was watching them threw a monitor that he had put up just to watch this kind of thing when he noticed that Angel was getting ready to kick her partner in the head as hard as she could.

What surprised him and made him jump with joy is the she connected and knocked out Xero. Unknown to him the whole universe stopped in it tracks and held it breath waiting to see him rise up and kick the living shit out of her. He did get up and came after her with a fist that connected to her stomach and made her fly threw the air and hit the wall.

She slowly got back up and noticed a change in him like a whole new being was standing in front of her. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to twist him around to look into those deep eyes that she has become to loving. But what she got was a cold and pent up aggression in his eyes. She slowly backed out of the gravity room and for once in her whole time that she was with him she was truly scared of him.

Two days past by with out him coming over to spar. That was ok with her but she had to face him at work. She walked pass the doors and went into the office of skinner. She waited for Xero to get in. He did and he was back to his usual self.

The door opened again and this time Vegeta walked threw it and sat down at the desk. He looked at his niece and with a shock on her face and she didn't say one word just listen to him bark out orders that they were to go to a space dock and wait for a space ship that was named Cowboy Bebop and meet Jet and Spike and Ed and Faye. They were to go and pick up a man who sold the plant form of Red eye.

Xero was not paying attention to the pointy haired freak as he spoke he was struggling between the fury of the aggression and him. He won out for this time and got up and waited for Angel to get up and they left. To the docking bay they waited not saying a word. Then a ship landed in the water and a solo figure walked out.

Angel met him half way and shakes his hand.

" Hello are you Jet?" Angel asked the man that had a robotic arm.

" Yes, Are you and that man over there Angel and Xero?" He asked back.

" Yes we are." She said back at him.

" Ok I do have a question. Do we still get the bounty for this guy and you people get him?" Jet asked.

" Yes, as a matter of a fact you get half now no risk of losing it and the rest later when we get him." She said as she put half of the bounty in the account for him.  
Jet was elated to this and he tore off to get food for the crew. But not before he took them on the ship and showed them the quarters that they were to sleep in. He left them in the so called living room and he left.

Angel walked around and found the cockpit and noticed that the fuel was low she called the department and ordered the fuel and have some stocked up on the ship. With in a half an hour the ship was full of fuel and ready to go. During this time they both got to meet Faye and Ed.

Xero spoke up this time and made a pass at Faye who didn't turn him down or gave him a definite answer. He sat next to Angel as she watched this girl hack the computer. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped up and looked at him to say " What?????"

" Nothing, I thought you were slightly disturbed that the fact your uncle was the one to give our orders out?" He asked quietly.

" Yeah I am that was strange, But I didn't think that far. I am sorry for kicking you in the head two days ago." She said back to him and held out her hand to say peace.

He took it and shook it and that is when they felt a vibration on the ship and Ed poked her head up and said " Spike is back."

On the deck Spike parked his ship and just in time to see Jet load the food up on the ship.

" What up Jet and where did we get the money to fill up the food?" Spike asked his friend.

" A cute red head and her partner gave us half to find this guy." Jet said.

Spike shook his head and offered his hand in helping load it up. Then they noticed the fuel lined up and ready to go. They thought nothing of it and went into the ship when they were done. That is when Spike noticed the redhead sitting on the floor with Ed. Angel saw Spike walk in but didn't move to greet him she was on the computer getting the statistics of this guy who they were trying to get. The pic popped up and she asked everyone to come in and sit down while she explained that this guy.

" This guy you see is highly dangerous and well armed. His name happens to be the Grave Acel and better known as the Master. He trans port the rarest form of Red Eye and the beginning of the shoot solution that we see here today. It is the red plant. That is where it starts and ends like this," She said as she held up the caplets of the Red eye they see now. " When you do see him pleas do not go after him get one of us or both. We can handle him. don't want you guys to be hurt or worse dead." She said and waited for them to ask questions. They didn't say anything so they left and took off into the air and in space.

Jet sat in the cockpit and put the coordinated where he was last seen in and put it on auto pilot. Then he saw the fuel gauge was full he wonder who did that. But didn't ask. He got out and went to the kitchen and started to cook.

Spike to this opportunity and introduced himself to the duel that was talking to each other.

" Hi I am Spike and it is nice to meet you." He said and shook their hands. Xero got up and went in search of Faye. Left Angel sitting there.

" You are such a asshole." She said to herself but he heard it and turned to her and with this.

" Yes I am and you are a silly fucking bitch, You have no reason to be on here and in the Z files, Go Home and cry on your uncle shoulders." He said and went on his way.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Her voice could barely mask her hurt feelings.

"Because my dear," He didn't turn but his voice was like nothing she had ever heard before. "When it comes to being cruel, ass nine, morally lacking, and just plain evil," finally he looked at her, and his eyes were filled with emotions no human had ever experienced as he spoke the last words under his breath, "I am simply magnificent." A long accent went with the f and the c was elongated, making it sound more like magniffissent."

Angel was at lost for words and what he said shook her. She looked down on the ground and didn't look back up.

" You want to spar?" Came from Spike.

" The sparing I do is to rough on you but I will go gentle." She said back to him and took off her coat to revile the same outfit the Faye had but this one was different colors. " Where do you want to go?" She asked him with a sad smile.

" I practice in the gym." Spike said as he could not get his eyes off of her. They walked to there and she got into the fighting stance and waited for him to come at her. By the time they ended she learned a new way to fight and he learned not to underestimate her. All the while, unbeknownst to either person, Xero watched, one eye blazing with hate, the other burning jealousy.

They came back and sat down and ate beef and bell peppers for dinner. Xero sat next to her and eat in silence. She got up and did the dishes and went to her quarters but not before she talked to Xero.

" What is wrong with you?" She asked him.

" Nothing that has concern about slut." He answered back at her. She reached up to slap his face but he caught her hand and put pressure on her wrist and she cried out a little as the pain got worse. Suddenly it stopped. He quickly went to his room and slammed the door. She put her ear against the door and heard muffled sound s coming from him like he was fighting something off. She was thrown backward, as his body slammed to the other side of the door.

She turned and went to the living room to see that it was dead except for Jet who was watching the T.V. She sat down on the couch and held her wrist loosely and knew it was out of place and swear some of the bones were broke. With a slight tear run down her face and a small gasp of air she moved her wrist and put it back into place and straiten it up and Jet looked at her and noticed the pain etched into her face and looked down to see her move her wrist and he heard the wet snap as it went back to place. He even grimaced a little.

" What happened to you?" He asked.

" Nothing I fell that is all." She said back but took the pain pills anyway.

" How much longer do we have before we get to Saturn?" She asked. As she moved her wrist so it would not get stiff.

" About 5 hours." He said.

" Good, cause I need to make a call." She said and got up and went to her room and laid down to rest. She was awoken shortly after falling asleep, by the entire ship rocking sharply.

"Sorry about that.." Xero's voice changed in mid sentence, " Except for you slut, you shouldn't need any sleep. Spend most of your life on your back anyway."

5 hours later

Jet landed the ship and got the rest up and waited for them to eat and they all left Angel and Xero who seem to be his self for now. went to a bar and asked questions and got no answers. " I think we need to split up and cover more ground." Xero said to her.

" I agree we meet here in two hours?" She said to him and he nodded to agree.

"I will take Shaggy and Scooby, you take the others, Jynkies, can I barrow your outfit, I forgot to floss this morning."

They went their separate ways and two hours later they meet and still had nothing. But as they meet Spike and Jet found them and told them.

" He left yesterday to go asteroid belt."

" Damn, Ok that is where we go." Angel said to them and they left. They took off to the one asteroid that held any life on it and it was the biggest and reddest of them all. It would take another day and half to get there.

This time Xero came to her and asked to spar with her. Angel was a little worried but agreed to it knowing he held his punches back some so they would not get hurt that much.

They stood in the fighting stances and came at each other with hits and kicks. Which rocked the ship every one came to watch them spar? It was amazing that they could move that fast and still held the ship up.

Angel stood there waiting for her partner to come back at her. " Damn it Xero stop playing stupid and hit me for once in your life." She yelled at him.

" Hit you, Fine you asked for it." He came at her full speed and with fist ready to connect. It did and took Angel by surprise and landed on her ass , "bitch looks natural down there, bowing before me."

He struck her hard in the lip, pushing her onto her back and he held her arms with his knees and punched her in the rib as hard as he could.

He continued at this not stopping and not caring that he was hurting her, in fact wanting to. "You look so pretty in that out fit," another blow to the ribs, "would look even better if it were covered in blood. I however am not much of a bleeder, so I guess that only leaves you to donate to your own beautiful carnage oh loose one." He wanted to hear her ribs crack under the blows he was giving to her. He wanted her to hurt.

Angel looked up and saw the cold eyes look down at her with glee and punched her again. She kicked and kicked but to no avail to him and another blow came down. She tried to say stop but it didn't work. Finally a kick hit his face, not the best action to take. Grabbing a leg in each hand, he crushed her knee caps with a simple twist, "don't need your legs for what you do anyway." Another blow came down on her chest, as he threw her currently useless legs aside and he body jumped slightly with the blow. She coughed up blood and ran down the side of her mouth.

She looked up to see him again and another bow the ribs, she felt them crack this time and she whimpered out in pain as it did. The blood flowing freely from her lips, suddenly he stopped and his eyes changed, but only partially. Leaning down he planted his lips on hers kissing her deeper then she ever imagined, seeming to not lock lips, but their very souls. She felt feet running towards them and looked over to see Spike and Jet trying to get Xero off of her before he killed her.

He looked down and saw that she was bleeding and he felt the rib crack and he let one more blow go before he felt hands on him to pull him off. He bended down and whispered into her ear.

" Remember this bitch, I am Majin Xero and I will bury you. So be careful what you say and see. The next time I will kill you. Mmm... by the way, your blood tasted absolutely magnificent." The word was said in the same fashion as before, making it clear that even without seeing the eyes, there were many differences between these two personalities.

She nodded her head weakly, lifting a hand towards her lip, when she realized the kiss had at least healed her mouth. She stared for a moment in confusion and passed out from the pain. The next thing she knew as she woke up was she was in her room and there sat Xero holding her hand. She moved and he woke up from what dream he was having about her. Looked over to see fear in her eyes and sent.

" Angel why are you afraid of me?" He asked. He had the warm deep look in his eyes and she knew it was truly him.

A single tear ran down her cheek and she drew in a shallow breath and talked to him. " You don't remember what you did to me?"

" NO, All I know is that we were sparing and then the next thing was that you were on the floor bleeding from inside." He said to her and tried to hold her hand again. She moved it back some but she let him hold it.

"You broke my fucking knee caps. I can not walk no thanks to you. You have cracked at lest 4 of my ribs. I am sorry that I kicked you in the head hard that day I swear I think I knocked something lose." She whispered to him. Just as that was said Ed came in and announced the dinner was done.

Xero got up and pulled out two sensu beans and gave her one. She chewed it up and swallowed. After a little bit she felt better and her knees were back to normal. Healed and ready to take more punishment.

Angel moved the covers off and slowly rose to standing position and walked out the door and down the hall. To everyone surprise to see her up and walking around. She sat down and eat silently. Jet got up and asked " I can not believe you are up and walking around."

" Jet Ill be all right, I heal fast." She said as she drew in some air and made a face as she did. She got up and walked back to her room and this time Spike helped her. That let Faye and Xero alone and they left.

Spike helped her into her bed and sat down next to her. 1 hour later she woke up and got up from the bed and opened her blouse and took off the bandages and noticed the black and blue marks but thought nothing of it. she got dressed and went to the living room and sat next to Ed who was playing chess.

Spike walked in and saw her sitting there. He sat next to her and checked up on her. Some where in the ship they all heard Faye scream in pleasure and Xero howled in tune.

" Damn him, He is an ass." Angel said

" I heard that little whore." Came back into her head.

They landed on the rock and got out. She waited for them to get out and they spited up in pairs. Angel was scared for her life and she went with Spike and left Xero behind her with Jet.

Xero looked at Jet and went on their way for looking at a bar that was known to hold drug runners and other sort of low life. They walked in, Xero being pissed off that his partner left with another person he decided to make a name for him self he blew up the bar. Jet was out side looked in awe at the destruction.

" What has gotten into you?" He asked.

" None of your business, Come on lets go find Grave." Xero said to him with a hiss. He went in one direction that he felt Grave was at.

Jet walked behind him when his communicator went off and he stopped and answered it.

" Jet this is Spike we have found him and we are pinned down by gun fire from all sides. Angel , What in the hell are you doing?" Spike said before he was cut off.

" Shit!!!!" Jet said and he took off running behind Xero who knew where they were.

" Fuck this walking shit. Jet grab a hold of me we are flying." Xero said as he took flight. Jet did and he was in the air with out his ship. Kind of scared him. Before long the saw a red plum of smoke and fire as the explosion went off.

" That would be Angel letting a Ki blast off." Xero said to Jet.

" Oh ok," Jet said in response and they landed next to Spike who was in shock and dismay.

What he saw before him was a woman that was glowing golden around her and her hair turned blond and her eyes were teal. She advanced on the man before her and had a look that could scare a cat from it hiding place.

" You are not going to get me on this day, Let me go and Ill help you bring down one of the major player in this little game." Grave said as she held out a peace of paper that held directions to the plant the produced the liquid form of red eye.

He dropped the paper and was gone with out a trace. She walked up and grabbed it and read it and turned around to look into those eyes that she has become to hate and love. She gave him the paper and walked away.

Xero looked at it and then gave it to Jet and they them selves took off and got some supplies before they left.

" Where are we going Jet?" Spike said as they loaded up the ship and got ready to take off again.

" We are going to your home town and where the Red Dragons runs the place." Jet said softly.

" What???" Spike said as he went inside the cockpit. The set the coordinates and launched off in to space.

Some where in the ship Xero sat down and started to smoke the weed that he had and then he felt hands on his shoulder and he looked up to see Angel there looking down on him.

" What is it that you want?" He asked her.

" Nothing but I think you should not do that here." She said back at him.

" There is nothing that you can do to stop me." He said back and took a toke on it and held it in and then exhaled.

" I know but it is common curtsy to do so." She said back and walked away.

Just as that was said Spike and Jet walked in on them. " What do you think you are doing?" Jet said. As he tried to take the joint away from him.

Angel turned around just in time to see what is happening. Xero got up and then looked at Jet and said " Nobody and I mean nobody takes my weed away from me if they try then they die."

" I only allow cigs on here not that stuff." Jet said again and then reached up to take it away. Angel grabbed Spike and ran the other way.

" What are you doing?" Spike said as they left.

" We are not going to be around when Xero blows his top off. He won't hurt Jet much." Angel said to him.

" Fine go into my room then." Spike said as he pulled into his quarters. They hid in there. Angel and Spike was standing at the door when they heard a yelp and foot steps running down the hall.

" Where did Angel go?" Xero asked Jet who smelled the fumes of the weed and started to get a contact buzz going.

" She took of with Spike down the hall." Jet said and went down the hall.

" Fine I would love to see that scrawny man try to take my woman away from me. Let alone my weed." Xero said to Jet and fell off the chair and let out a yelp as he landed on his ass. He got up and went to look for Faye who was still in her room recovering from the last time. But there was one thing different It was not Xero it was Majin Xero and he was not happy.

( Bang Bang) " Spike wake up we have landed and you and Angel need to get up." Jet said out loud and walked away.

" Ill be right there." Spike yelled back and then looked down at Angel who had her eyes open. She got up on her elbows and then she got up. Started to get her cloths and ran to her room and then put out the new cloths and went to the shower.

She noticed Faye walking out of it bowl legged so bad it almost looked like she rode a horse for three weeks or more. Angel got in and took the shower and got out and went to her room and changed into black jeans and a black shirt and took out the leather trench coat and put it on. She put her hair up and took the sunglasses and went out of the room.

They were all waiting in the living room as she walked out she put on her glasses and waited for them to leave. Xero came down after she did. And stared at her with aw again. She looked awesome in the black pants and shirt and she radiated power just by standing there. She looked back at him and smirked at him.

Jet walked up and handed her a gun. Then another one. She holster it one on her back and the other at her side. She was offered a cig and she took one and Jet lit it for her. Now she looked like a true bounty hunter and ready to kill.

She walked down the stars and went to the door where she pulled out a shot gun and held it and waited for the rest to get ready to go.

Xero walked up to her and said " You really look dangerous in this get up and it turns me on."

She smirked even harder and turned to look at him in the eyes and saw the eyes that she knew and she knew he was there not the other. She winked at him and went out the door.

The rest were in their small ships ready to take flight. Angel and Xero floated up and took off as the rest of them did.

Xero and Angel landed about 10 feet from where Grave was supposed to be. He walked out from the shadows and looked at them both.

" I see you have come. Now lets play shall we?" He hissed at them.

" Shit it is a trap." She said to her partner.

She grabbed the communicator and barked into it and said " Spike, Jet, Faye get the hell out of here it is a trap." As she said the last word she held up her shot gun and pumped it twice and blew the hell out of two people in the shadows.

" Hell no we are not, We will be there is 2 seconds." Jet barked back and jumped out of his ship ready to go. He was soon followed by Faye and Spike.

Angel stood there and shot three more people and went to the right and shot two more. In the same time she twilled and pulled the gun out of the holster from the back. Xero did the same thing and just about had every body when he noticed that they had the whole Red Dragon there. That is when he let out Ki blast and killed a whole slew of them.

Angel ran out of bullets and fired up a Ki blast and threw it at the feet of Grave who gave a look of surprise but none the less he advanced on her and attached her full blown and got her on the ribs that have been cracked and hurting all ready. She showed no emotion just anger and her Ki went higher and she transformed in front of him and what stood there was a ssj2 Angel.

Grave had given her another hit in the ribs and heard them crack again. She didn't move but swung her hand and smacked him and he went flying to where Jet and Spike and Faye. Angel turned around and said " Go help Xero out with the Red Dragon please I have this little piece of shit."

She looked at the little man and smiled in a wicked way that would have made grown men cringe in fear. Grave looked at her and held his hand out and gave her a uppercut. She staggered back and he took this opportunity went around and kicked her in the her head and knocked her out of ssj2 and she went back to normal.

He took this and put his boot on her head and proceeded to stomp on it. He took great pleasure in it and then kicked her in the ribs again and she rolled over and fired a Ki blast at him point blank. He dodged it and kicked her again.

Angel had enough of this bullshit and she got up and walked over to him. reared her hand up and punched him in the face and then kneed him. The surprise in his face was something to have a camera for. She took out one of her dart guns shot it and landed in the small of his back. He was knocked out and chained to Spikes ship and made her way to the rest of them.

Before that she was stopped with a man with white hair and a insane smile on his face. He grabbed her and dragged her by her hair until he was in then middle.

" Look what the cat dragged in? Special Agent Angel, Of the AFBI. What shall I do with her?" Vicious said out loud and held a gun to her head.

" Don't do it Vicious, It's not worth it." Spike said.

" Shut up Spike. Do it, If you mean to kill me then do it right hears and now." Angel screamed into his face.

They all heard the gun hammer get cocked and ready to fire. " DO IT!!" Was heard too and the sound of a gun going off. Little to be known Angel was gone before the gun went off. She stood behind him and held his own sward to his neck and looked down at him and the rest of the Red Dragons who were surprised.

" Kill me if you have the balls to do so." He whispered to her.

" I have the balls, But I don't kill for sport, Out of need. Leave us and go on your merry way and what ever you do. Don't look back. I just might be behind you at any moments notice I will kill you." She said loud enough for the whole to hear.

She took the sword away and pushed him in to the crowd and held her hand like a gun and aimed it to them all. Nobody moved to get into her way. She backed out and motioned Then gang to move and get away.

" Remember my warning, Next time Vicious, I will not hesitate to kill the next time." She said and took flight. The rest did too and with the bounty still hanging on the small ship they landed on the Bebop.

" Wow That was so awesome." Faye said.

" Yeah thanks," Angel said back

Xero walked up behind her and squeezed her chest in a hug. She let out a yelp of pain and passed out from it.

The next thing she remembers was that she was at the hospital in her room. She looked up to see Spike was there and looked at her and had a huge smile on his face and said " Nice of you to wake up in time for me to go."

Angel grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear. " See you around space cowboy. Don't for get to write friend."

He left and Xero walked in along with Vegeta and Krillin. Angel watched Xero with close eye contacted. But said nothing to him.

" Looks like you will be here for one more night and then you can go home." Krillin said to her.

" Yeah whoopee for me." She said back to him.

They left and that left Xero with his partner. He bent down and sat on the seat. Looked up to her and said " I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard."

Whooo, That was a long chapter. Man what else can I do to this guy I mean I have to be on my toes known his split personality comes and goes when it wants to.

Next time on the Z Files they are called to meet Vash the stamped. This is going to be fun. A donut eating man and the ego of Xero. Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaa and the peanut gallery too.

See you around in the next Anime.


	10. A ticket to the future

**The Z Files  
A ticket to the future**

Angel stood in the office and waited to Krillin to get in. While in there she held an envelope that held her resignation. She had come to the conclusion that Xero was going to kill her one way or the other. She just didn't know which way it was going to be at. She sat down waiting even more. Krillin walked in and noticed his star pupil was there.

"Come in." He said to her. Noticed that she was back to wearing her regular cloths too. Much to his relief. But all so held an envelope too and it was not good on his part.

"I am here to resign from my place in the Z Files. I swear he will kill me on one of theses missions." She said to him as she held out the envelope to him. He took it but ripped it up and laid it on his desk and then looked at her. She was a mess. Dark circles under her eyes seems like she has not seen sleep with in two weeks or more.

"Why in Kame's name did you do that for?" She asked him getting up set to the fact of it.

"You are not going to leave like this. He is not going to kill you I swear it." Krillin said to her.

"Could have fooled me if he isn't, He almost killed me on the last mission, He is a Z file all to himself. What makes you think he won't?" She said back at him. Her tail came unwound and twitched as she got madder at him.

"Damn it Angel, I have known you all of your life, He won't cause you are to damn strong to get killed. Besides I know what happened, He told me himself and promised to keep it under control!!" Krillin yelled at her.

"Fine then, but he lays one hand on me again like that I swear I will either hurt him or kill him." She said back her boss.

"Fine, you to have another Z file waiting for you." Krillin said as he took out another folder and gave it to her as Xero walked in. Angel looked up to see him and wondered "Damn how long was he at the door listening to this conversation?"

" Long enough, I promise I will try to hold him back." He answered her back.

They read the file and prepared to leave when Krillin spoke up again. " You have three days to get this one done."

" Ok fine, "Xero said to him.

Angel and Xero landed into a small town that looked deserted. There sitting on a window was a small black cat and was running as fast it could to get away. Angel walked up to the saloon that was open and went in and order something to drink while they waited to meet up the Meryl and Millie who was with Vash the Stampede.

Xero walked in behind her and sat down and had a veag feeling that he was her before. He dismissed it and went on to drink a glass of beer.

Just after that was done there were two Thomson's rode by with a flash of Red White and cream on them Angel got up and walked out. Sure enough there stood Meryl, Millie and Vash.

Vash saw the red head beauty and as fast as lightning he was up next to her staring at her. He saw that she was not all human either she had a tail on her. Curiosity got the best of him and he reached for it and touched it softly. Angel went wide eyed and turned to look at the blond who was touching her tail and nearly smacked him. She stopped her hand and looked at him some more she cleared her throat and said "Do You Mind that is my tail you are groping!!!!"

Vash dropped his hands and looked at the redhead beauty with puppy dog eyes and puffed out his lower lip and whined. Meryl walked up and smacked the back of his head and he snapped out of it.

"I am sorry ma'am I didn't mean to offend you." He said in a shy voice that could have melted any other woman that he had met.

"Offend her that is a likely story, besides she liked it." Xero said to the man in red. Nobody saw him come out. They all jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh." was all Vash said and waited for the next part.

"My name is Xero and this here is my partner Angel. Um we are here to pick you up and take you with us providing you can help us in our cause." Xero said to them.

"I am sorry mister, But he is not going anywhere with out us, we must keep and eye on him cause he has caused to much destruction and that is that." Meryl got the guts to say something to them.

Vash grabbed her arm and then looked into Angel's eyes and said

"Angel huh, You are a heavily armed angel that is for sure, You have 4 guns 2 strapped on the hips and one is at the of small your back and the other is in your boot and a shot gun hanging on the left side."

" You got all of that just by my tail?" Angel said to him.

"Yeap," Vash said.

Xero looked at Vash and had an evil thought go threw his head. "Lets get this dude drunk. Be sides Angel looks like she needs a good drink anyway."

Xero looked up and spoke to the man that was standing next to him. " Ok Vash, I have a challenge for you and it a drinking contest, If you drink me under the table then me and Angel will leave with out you, But if I drink you under the table then you come with us to go and get Legato and your brother."

" Ok Fine." Vash agreed and they went back into the saloon and put a table in the middle of the room and Xero hailed the bartender.

The bartender walked up and asked "Can I help you?"

" Yeah, we are going to have a small drinking contest and we need all of the drinks that we need to get drunk with. Oh and by the way I also need some drinks for the ladies here too."

" But sir you had twenty before you walked out the door. I am not going to serve you any more drinks." The bartender said back to Xero.

"Ok how about this, I throw this penny up into the air and use this tooth pick and pierce a hole in the middle of it? Let me drink all I want?" Xero said to the bartender.

"If you could do that then I would let you and your friends drink for free." The bartender said to Xero.

Faster than anyone could blink, Xero flipped the penny into the air and then took out the pick that was in his mouth and shot it into the penny as it came down and landed into his palm. He gave it to the bartender and he inspected it. He put it up against the light and right in the middle was a tiny hole. The bartender looked at Xero and then said.

" Ok you get all the drinks you want for free and what would you like to have?"

" I would like The Basterd smile double shot for me and a single shot for my friend here." Xero said and then smiled at the woman. " Is there anything else that you ladies would like?"

" I would like to have 8 shots of the best whiskey that you have." Angel asked

" I would like to have some salon tea if you have it?" Millie asked.

The bartender looked at her with a quizzical and said that they didn't have any.

"Well ok give me some wine then." Millie said.

"Ill take the same thank you." Meryl said.

The bartender went back to fetch the drinks and before too long He had 20 glasses on one trey and the rest was on an other he distributed them amongst the men and woman.

Vash and 10 glasses line up and Xero had 10 in front of him.

Angel sat there staring at the whole thing as she went threw her 8 shots. She noted that Vash almost had almost won it when Xero closed his eyes and then flipped them open and stared at the blond man with pure simple glee. It had been three hours since it had started and the fact was Xero was on his 10'Th wolf man cocktail and 100 or more shots of strait whiskey.

"I have got to go and use the bathroom." She stood up and took off the trench and walked towards the bathroom when one of the other men had watched her as she took off her coat. He stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"Well pretty lady would you like to see what I have for you?" He said in a drunken stupor.

"I would like it if you have moved so I can use the bathroom, but as I see it I don't want anything from you." She had said to the man. Who had mistakenly moved his hand to grab her ass. Then she reached down and grabbed his package and squeezed her hardest and he was more than sober when she looked at him and said.

" I did say move or you will lose all that you value."

The man moved and she let go. Walked ahead and then she felt another hand grab her around the neck and pulled her back into him.

Xero watched the whole thing as he sat there drinking his drink and got up so fast and was in front of the pair and reached out grabbed Angel and punched the man out and then he looked down and said to the man.

" No one and I mean no one touches her, but me." just loud enough for the man to hear it.

Angel got back to the table and then she said. " I think it would be wise to finish this in a privet room?"

" Yeah that sounds good to me." Meryl said in some what of a slurred speech.

" I happen to agree on that myself." Millie said as she almost looked like she was about to pass out.

" Ok fine and dandy. We will." Xero got up and walked up to the bartender and said some words to him and the bartender agreed to do so. He gave Xero three keys and they all went upstairs.

Vash and Xero sat down on the floor. Well Vash fell on the floor and then sat up. Xero sat down almost like that but he still had gentleness not to fall down. He was buzzing but not yet drunk.

There was a nock on the door and Angel got up to get it and there on the floor were 20 more drinks and another 20 for the girls. She picked them up and set the first 20 in front of the guys and she set the next to her and Meryl. Millie had all ready passed out and sleeping in the next room.

Angel grabbed on and slammed it down. As Xero did the same thing. It continued like this for the next four hours.

Angel got up and was walking like a drunken person would and went to the bath room. She came in and sat down again but next to Xero. She watched as he drank and the same for Vash. She turned her attention back on Xero. He turned to her and then back to his drink and he said.

" Why are you bothering me?"

" I just wanted to watch that is all." She slumped up next to him. Taking her own drink and then slammed it down. It was her turn to ask something.

" Why are you trying to kill me?"

" Cause I love you." Was the answer she got. But dismissed it because she knew it was the alcohol that was talking. Just as that was done Xero snapped his fingers and a whole line of donuts was on her tail.

Vashe's nose twitched and he looked over and saw them. and he said this. " I give up Xero my friend, I will go with you to find them." He reached over to grab on of the donuts as he did Angel gasped in a slight air take in. All the while Xero got up and was going to the bathroom when he was stopped by Meryl who dropped down on her knees and looked up at him with pure lust.

" Meryl get up off your knees." Xero said to her but she was not listening.

" No, I must have it." She said as she reached up and unzipped his fly.

" Why Meryl do drinking get you horny?" Xero asked in amusement.

" Yes it dose." She said as she watched it come out and wrapped her hand s around it.

All the while Angel was shaking with pleasure as Vash was nibbling around the donuts that was on her tail. She got up and helped him up and said " Want to compare big guns?"

Vash being drunk as he was nodded his head to say yes. They went to the other room.

( That is where I am going to leave it.)

The next morning Xero was up and walking around with out the slight hint he had a hang over. Angel woke up in the arms of Vash who was sleeping soundly. She got up very slowly and got dressed and went to the other room. Xero stood there and looked at her and thought to himself " Damn she looks like shit. Not going to get her that drunk again if I can help it."

" Have a good time?" He asked his partner.

" Yeah as much as you did." She said back to him and sat next to him.

They both heard moaning coming from the bed and looked over to see the Meryl was getting up and she did have a hangover. Angel got up and looked over to find a small spot of red coming out of the bed She didn't give it a once over and she went out the door to find food.

Xero held his breath as he watched the red wig was revealing it self under the cover as Meryl got up and went to the bathroom. He got up and grabbed it and put it in his jacket. Angel came back up and looked in on Vash who was getting up him self and he looked over to see Angel staring at him. Immediately he covered himself and gave one of those faces he dose as she closed the door behind her.

" I wanted you to know that I know what has happened with you. Those scars that you have I can heal them and make sure that there will be no more hurting. I am a Dr.," She said to him.

" How can you do that?" He asked.

"Here take one of these and chew it up and swallow." She said back to him and gave him the bean. He ate it and instantly he felt better and a lot more energy surge threw him. He got up and inspected himself in the mirror just about all of the wounds were gone and healed nicely.

" Your arm will not be restored but we can't have to much of change on you now can we? Do you remember everything that happened last night?" She asked him.

" Yes, Everything I remember. I felt your sorrow and afraid of the man in the next room. But I will tell you this you are a remarkable woman with love and compassion that can over take that man and heal him if he wants it." Vash said as he got dressed and was ready to walk out the door with her behind him.

" I thank you for the kind word Vash, but I can't do it, to much has happened in my life and that he is apart of it." She whispered low.

" What your aunt did to you was wrong." He said low and watched her surprise cause he knew this.

" Hoe do you know this?" She asked.

" You had a nightmare last night. You talked threw your sleep and then latched your self on to me for the rest of the night. That is how I know." He said

" I am sorry Vash, It seems the harder I try to forget they get to the point of actually of being there again. I try not to have them but they have gotten worse every night. Thank you though." She said as she walked out the door. She was half way down the hall when she heard Meryl go on a triad.

" Where is Vash and has he left with out us?" Meryl said really loud and Angel covered her ears. Millie was standing out side of the room that she was in. Yawned and said "hello" she was all ready dressed and was getting ready to go and get food for her friends.

Angel walked into the room and saw Xero almost in pain as Meryl yelled out for Vash. Vash was right behind Angel and when Meryl saw that she shut up. They gathered their stuff and went down stars to pay for the night and leave.

On the third day of searching they landed in a small town and went to see about a place to stay the night. Things got heated up between Angel and Xero. The next morning they were ready to go and they walked out the door.

They were out in the road when Vash stopped and looked over to see two figures coming out from the desert. He knew who they were and he looked over to Xero and he looked to where the figures were and in deed there was Legato and Knives. They got closer and closer and Angel felt her hair start to get statically and when she saw Legato. She knew he was a very bad man.

Angel sensed that Xero had changed to M Xero and she looked over to him and saw it on his face. She turned back and saw that Vash was ready.

" What are you looking at Bitch?" M Xero hissed to her.

" Nothing just leaving." Angel said.

Xero changed back to himself and then said, " Well it was not entirely directed to you."

" I know." She said back and took her leave with the rest of the girls.

Knives and Legato looked over to the men that were waiting for them to arrive and they looked at each other and then back to Vash and Xero with some scary smiles.

" Well my brother it seems that we cross again." Vash said to knives, as he got closer.

" Yeah it is are you ready to die?" He said to Vash as he drew out his gun.

Now legato was not that stupid he went to a different house and saw the three girls there. He went over to them knocked out Meryl and Millie and grabbed the red head. He walked back out into the street and looked at Xero.

" Well it seems that we met again Xero and this time you have a partner. Hmmmmmmmmmmm she would make a good playmate for me in my chamber. Would she not?" Legato said to him.

" Get away from her, She is not yours to have fun with." Xero said to him. But watched as legato take a knife and put it on her. Xero counted to three and watched as Angel turned around and grabbed his hand and twisted it around and made him drop it to the ground. She pulled back her fist and brought it down on him. The kicked him in the nuts. But he looked at her and smiled.

" Legato get a life you can't take me that easy." Angel said to him.

" Run my pretty, while I take care of this man. I will catch up with you and have fun." he said to her and let go of her and she went to the girls and checked up on them.

Just as she left Legato in the middle of threesome between him and Xero it turned in to a three-way conversation them all. Vash looked up to see a young child walk in Legato's grasp. Vash pulled his gun out and pointed it at the child and then moved it so it would hit the ground and not the child. He fired it and the child just stood there in shock. Angel then turned around to see the child and took off as fast as she could to get the child away from that man.

The Child started to cry as legato reached out to grab her. Just as that was done Angel launched herself into Legato's side and elbowed him and tried to knock him down. In that same instant she grabbed the child and flung her into the arms of her mother. At that same instant Angel looked down to see where legato was and turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes and said.

" If I see that again, you do not touch a child or even harm them, if you are going to harm a child then harm me. Cause I ill tell you this you can't handle me. I have looked into the eyes of death before. Believe me I am not afraid of dieing for others." She said the last word and then thundered a right hook to his jaw and then saw that she was staring into death once again. She looked back at him and then shook her head and then projected a thought in to him and he was smiling.

She got up. Then turned to take her leave when she felt his hand grab her leg. But she paid no attention. But pulled a gun out and shot his hand. He let go but he was not in pain he enjoyed it. She left with out looking back.

Angel watched as Xero circled his way around Legato. He had a mental link with the man and this is what he said. " You know I have lived longer than any one here, you know what I am capable of doing. You don't want this."

Legato just sailed and then took one of his favorite toys and went into a fighting stance. Xero just stood there and laughed at Legato. But he took his stance as well. They went at it Xero was the first to take a hit in his stomach. Then he was hit be a right and a left. Legato was getting the best of him. He didn't want that to happen so he took out on of his favorite toy and it was a gun that was not even heard of even in booth worlds. The shotgun was a 44 caliber with silencer. He aimed it and fired even with the silencer it still was loud enough to sound like a canon going off and the town shook with the after kick. Xero him self had not moved. The dust cleared to see that Legato was still standing but in a different spot.

As she picked the girls up she noticed a tall man standing not to far away from them all. " Goku what are you doing here?" She thought to her self. She put the girls up and lowered he Ki and went behind Goku who was not paying any attention to his surrounding.

She reached out and touched his shoulder and said to him " Why are you here?"

He jumped out of his skin and dropped his food to the floor. He turned around to see her eyes that were on fire with hatred in them. He smiled at her and punched her in the gut and he went out to the street and waited for her to come out. She did and she was all ready at ssj. She came at him with blinding speed and landed a punch in his chest he went flying into the air.

" You have not been training Goku you have gotten soft." She yelled at him.

" You have been training? But you are still to weak to fight me little girl." He hissed at her and then came at her with a roundhouse kick but she dodged it and landed a hit in the groin and he landed on his ass and then looked at her and had a grin and said, " Is that all you can do? Please you have no way of beating me."

He got up and then landed a kick to her side and then kicked her high and across the street. She landed and skidded as he legs went wide and her hands were grabbing dirt as she stopped. She stood up and stared strait at him with pure unadulterated hate flowed there her veins when it sank down that he had killed her parents and it was him that had raped her when she was a little girl.

" Fuck you Goku, You are a disgrace to the Saijin race I denounce you as a being of that race leave now so I don't have to kill you dishonorable." She said to him.

When she spoke those words in their native tongue he was somewhat scared but he got up and said this " You have no authority to do so, you are no princess and you never will be. I know who you are and your past. You will not live long enough to have any say so either I will make sure of that. But for know you are right and I will take my leave, I will get you when you lest expect it." With that he left with out a trace.

During that time Xero and Vash was back-to-back fighting off the others. Meryl and Millie stood there with there guns. They looked at Legato and then Knives. Knives held out one his guns and fired it at the girls who had no clue what was coming. Vash had seen it and the yelled out " GET DOWN NOW!" to the girl who really didn't hear him. Angel saw this and took off in time to move the girls out of the way when the gun went off and she was hit in the shoulder. She sat up and pulled out one of the guns and aimed it at Knives who expected to see the girl lying on the ground either dead or alive. She aimed and hit him on his side and he had a look of surprise on his face. That is when legato had his other gunfighter in the window aimed to shoot and he did but missed.

It was suppose to be a direct hit at Vash about it had grazed his left side and then hit the man that was standing next to him. Legato thought "well this guy will be dead from me if that redhead didn't do it first for him."

Angel for got about her wound and ran to their aid. She shot legato and Knives in the leg and in the arm. The she did a flip and shot the person and he fell out of the window dead. She leaned down and took care of Vash first. She opens him up and took survey of the wound and noticed that is was only a flesh wound it would heal fast. Then she went to Xero and inspected his hand It went right threw. " You at my house when we get back," She barked at him.

" Thank you Angel as Vash got up and retrieved his brother and took him to the hotel to try to heal him. They followed him to the hotel and Angel looked at the leg and took out the bullet so it would not get infected and heavily sedated the young man before he knew what happened. She looked at Vash and gave him some antibiotics so his wound would not get infected as well. Meryl and Millie and Vash walked out with Xero and Angel before they leave they said the goodbyes. Angel got up and then grabbed legato and they were gone.

Angel still bleeding from her wound threw Legato into the clink and too off to see if Xero was all right. But she got a surprise when Xero threw her on her bed and ripped her shirt off and then looked into her shoulder and to see if it was all right. He sensed the bullet still in her,

" Sorry hun but I have too." He said to her and punched her out and went fishing to get the bullet out and then wrapped it up and the gentle as he could kiss her lips and her head and then sat down on the chair that was in her room. He feel asleep and she woke up with a start sat up with the protest of her shoulder and looked over to see him sitting there and asleep she got up and walked over there softly as she could and checked out his hand to her surprise it was all ready healed.

She mad sure he was asleep when she said to him. " Xero I hope you can't hear this. I love you and care very deeply for you." She got what she needed and went to the shower room and took a shower.

As soon as she left the room he opened his eyes and looked at the door. And said to himself " As I do for you." He got up and went into the living room and talked to Vegeta and his son. Vegeta informed him a little bit of the next mission. Xero's face turned white and the fact of some one in his past has showed up in the Z files.

" Tell Angel I'll talk to her when she comes in for the briefing." Xero said and then left.

The next ep is a two part, they go to sailor moon to find the evil form of serenity. Xero will not be in this one much it will be all angel have to do to peace his past to understand him.


	11. The last of his past

The Z Files  
The Last of His past

Angel woke up and was dressed in her suit and jumped into the car and took off. She didn't see Vegeta was all ready gone to the office. She rounded the corner and parked the car. She walked in and went strait to Krillin's office. That is where she meets Vegeta, Krillin, and Kakarot. She looked at them with a quizzical look but sat down.

"Where is my partner Xero at?" She asked them.

"He will not be briefed to this case, He will be with you but so will Kakarot. You will need all the help you can get on this case." Krillin said to them.

"Ok what is it?" Angel asked as she looked into the case. What she read scared her a lot. She knew serenity and the crew. But what she saw just florid her.

"This could not be the same girl I knew in high school. And where did Darrin go?" Angel asked.

"That is part of the problem, It is all tied up with this evil girl like Serenity, Must have took him before they got married." Krillin said.

"Well Angel, It is time to go and pick up Xero on your way out he is in his office. What ever you do. Do not tell him where you are going." Vegeta said to his niece.

Angel got up, walked to the door, and waited for Kakarot to come too. They walked out the door and down the hall to the last door on the left. Angel opened it up and saw that Xero was at his desk doing paper work. She sighed slightly as she watched him.

"Xero come on we have to go." She said to him. He got up, put his duster on, walked to the door, and saw that Kakarot was with her. They walked to the car, got in it, and took off to the next case.

Xero had to ask, "Where are we going?"

" To our next case why?" She said to him as she rounded the corner to the neighborhood she knew and loved.

"Just wondering." He said as he watched the buildings past by.

They parked in front of a house and Xero went white. Angel walked up to the door and knocked on it. She could hear muffled sounds coming from with in. The door opened and one of the girls opened the door and Angel showed her badge and they let the group in.

" When was the last time you saw Darrin?" Angel asked the girl known as sailor Saturn.

"The last time I saw him he was with that girl who was not Serenity." She said back and then looked at Xero and she piped in "You should not be here and you know it."

Angel gave Xero a look, but said nothing to him. _"Something is wrong; He acts like he is scared or sad about something. It has to do something with his past."_ She thought to herself.

The other girls who were sitting and answering questions left one by one to go to collage or to work. The three were left to go into the room of their friend and search threw it. Xero remained out side to look around the house to see if he could find clues. Angel looked threw the books and found something very unusual and pulled it out to find a picture album. She flipped threw it and then it was there a big picture of Xero and Serenity holding hands and kissing.

Angel got a little mad at it but shrugged it off and went looking even farther. There in black and white was a pic of her friend in a wedding dress looking very unhappy and tears running down her cheeks. Angel closed it when she heard footsteps coming down the hall and coming close to the room.

Angel looked up and saw that it was Kakarot holding some evidence. She walked over and looked at it. It was a black rose with some blood on it.

"Take that to the lab would you?" She asked. He nodded his head and went down the hall and to the car.

Angel heard another footsteps coming from the other side of the hall. She pulled out his gun and waited and then she saw her friend but looked strange and almost evil. " Serenity, you are under arrest for kidnapping."

" I don't think so, my friend." She said to her.

Just as that was said Xero showed up and held his hand out with a Ki ball. He let it lose and it missed its target, flew past Angel, and hit the wall. Serenity still stood there, looked at him, and then left.

"You missed her why?" Angel asked him.

"I would have like to see you make that shot. How could it not hit a target like that?" He yelled back and went out of the house and down the road.

Angel looked down the hall her heart ached when he yelled at her like that. She went back to the room and searched farther. Found two more things and logged it in the evidence. Then she walked down stairs to see one of the scoots sitting there and she turned to look at the woman and a surprise and happy face came on it.

"Angelica, How long has it been since we talked?" Said Sailor Venus.

"Oh gosh, since high school." She said back.

They talked until Kakarot came back and waited for them to be done. They did and Angel told him what happened. They went back to the AFBI office and Angel walked back to the room that was hers and Xero's office to see him there disheveled. It scared her to see him like this. She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off and then looked at her with a death glair and got up and walked out. The second time he left her confused.

Angel got to her seat and took out the evidence and studied it hard. Then it hit her. She ran to the lab and put the article in to the micro lens and saw the fibers come in. She gasped at what she saw. She went to Kakarot's to share the info to see that Vegeta was there. To see that the real Serenity was there and talking to them. She saw her friend and went to her.

"Well it is nice to see you and not your twin." Angel said to her friend.

"Well friend as it is to see you." Serenity said back.

"What happened to you and Darrin?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, we were to get married with in a month." Serenity said back.

"Oh ok because I did see a picture of you and my partner Xero." Angel said back.

"That was not me it was my sister, She was to get married to him and he left her at the alter." Serenity said back.

"Oh then why was it in your picture book?" Angel asked.

"Because I held it for reference sake." Serenity said back.

Angel knew she was lying. But said nothing to it. She got up to leave and go home. " Would you like a ride back home friend?"

" No thank you I did drive here." Serenity said back.

"Oh good lord your are driving did you happen to kill anything on the way here?" Angel said with a laugh.

"No." Serenity said back with a laugh herself.

Angel got in the car but didn't go home she sat at the house the girls were living in. She watched as her long time friend drove up and parked. Then she saw him standing in the dark and went to her. They held each other and then they kissed. He left and she went into the house. Angel was madder than a wet cat. She started her car and was ready to tear off into the night but was stopped when she saw her friend in front of her ready to strike. Angel got out and then went to her friend. Serenity took in her fighting stance.

"Damn I am not going to fight her." Angel thought to her self. But got into hers as well. "The only way I will find out where Darrin is for her to take me to him. He maybe hurt." She thought again. She spiked her Ki higher to get the attention of Xero who was not far off. He sensed it as well did Kakarot. Then it dropped almost to nothing very fast.

Xero was the first one to get there but Angel was gone and so was Serenity. "Angel_ where are you? Why were you spying on me too?"_ He thought to himself.

Kakarot landed next to him and then said to his friend. "You will have to chose who you want. It is a ploy to get you off balance and it looks liked it worked too." H e said to his friend. Xero looked at his friend and knew he was right.

In a warehouse Angel sat on the floor and she woke to the feeling of a very hard slap across the face. Angel looked up to see two Serenity's looking at her one had a pleading look in her face and the other was a cold hard un caring and un feeling carbon copy of her friend.

The good Serenity mouthed "Sorry." to Angel who looked like she was about to murder some one. Then she heard a groan coming from the corner and Angel looked around to find Darrin half-alive and looking very badly.

"Let me go to him he is hurt and dieing I can heal him I am a Dr." Angel pleaded with the evil self of her friend.

The other Serenity looked at Darrin and then nodded for Angel to go over there and try to do what she could do. What almost made her gag was the fact the smell coming off him took the cover down and gasped in horror. Then she looked at the evil Serenity and said. "I can not heal him like this he needs to get to a hospital that can heal him."

With uncertain look, the good serenity was at shook at her soon to be husband. Then she looked over to her twin and pleaded to her. "You have me, you don't need him. You also have angel to bargain with. Let him get well I love him to much to see him die in agony." The evil one shakes her head and then nodded for Angel to take him anywhere he needs to go. The only person angel could think of to take him was to Bulma. Even if she hated her, she was still a scientist.

Angel grabbed Darrin and promised to be back. The one thing she learned from Kakarot when she was healing was the instant transmission. She locked on to Bulma's Ki and I T, it strait to her lab that she was working in.

" Bulma I need help." Angel said to her. With a look of surprise Bulma turned around and saw the half-dead person, she was caring.

Bulma put everything to the side and went to help Angel. "Take him to the medical ward and ill be right with you." Bulma said.

Angel carried the man that she knew once and this was not he. He weakly opened his eyes and noticed who it was. He opened his mouth to say some thing. Angel looked down and popped a sensu bean into him. He ate it. He felt a little bit better did not look as bad either. She got there, put him on a gurney, and started to strip him of all of his clothing. She studied what was wrong just as Bulma walked into the room.

"What happened?" Bulma said to Angel with a nun to friendly tone.

"I did nothing, He was kidnapped and I found him he is one of Serenity's friends / soon to be husband." Angel said back to her as she got hand cloths and with warm saline water started to clean him off. She noticed that his legs were broke it two different spots. She new he was going to be in the regeneration tank for a long time.

"Oh Ok so He is a Z file?" Bulma asked.

"Like I would tell you but yes he is." Angel shot back.

"Ok well pick him up and put him in the rejovie tank and it will take about three weeks before he can get out." Bulma said as the walked down the hall. Angel put him in the tank, put the oxygen mask on him, and feed a tube down his throat to feed him to keep him alive that whole time. It was a lot more complicated that it looked. Once everything was hooked up and stuck in, she closed the door, Bulma operated the controls to the human DNA and filled it up, and he floated there. Angel left once she knew he was going to be ok.

Then she I T ed it back to where she was. To find out that Serenity merged back to her original self and once back into one person she was format able. She stood in the middle waiting for her friend to arrive back with news.

"He will be fine he will be out with in three weeks." Angel said aloud. Then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and it turned her around to see that it was not Serenity that was doing it was one of their foes from the negative universe that was controlling Serenity.

The original Serenity got up ad walked next to her friend. "When you saw me kissing Xero it was a kiss goodbye. He felt bad for leaving me at the alter and he wished me and Darrin good luck in life."

Angel looked at her friend in shock of what was said. Just as that was done, Serenity held out her locket and said, "Moon power!" and transformed into Sailor Moon.

Angel took the Queue, pushed her self to the limit, transformed to ssj2, and waited for her friend to make a move.

Across town Xero and Kakarot looked back to the place where they felt Angel power up. Just as that was done, Xero got a phone call and it was Bulma who informed him that Angel dropped off Darrin and then left.

"Well Darrin is well he is with Bulma getting treated I guess, Angel dropped him off." Xero said to Kakarot.

"Good I knew she could pull this off with out you. However, she still needs you though so come and rival in her true fighting.

Xero was perplexed but followed Him any way and landed out side of the shipyard by a warehouse. They entered but made no move to help. Xero looked up to see her in a new out fit just like Serenity and held a staff that was pure white and held a jewel in it that was twice as big as the largest diamond.

Kakarot leaned in and said to Xero. " The reason you two knew each other for so long was because you guys grew up together and it was erased from your and Angel's minds. She has many friends and has learned a lot of fighting styles. See her mom was part of the moon community She was the Queens niece. This is something that even Vegeta did not know about or ever will. When her mother met, Angel's father she went got married to him in her custom but was bonded by Saijin rights. That is how Angel came along. They landed here and started to raise their child until they died in a car accident."

Angel waited for the Mega force bitch to move so she could attack. She did and went for serenity but she moved and dodged the punch as Angel grabbed the things arm and tossed her to the floor. However, did not notice that she shot a Ki blast that was flying toward her friend.

Serenity saw it and coward as she stood there in shock and dismay. Angel Let goes of the thing and it'd it and took the blast full force. She looked over to the thing and then smiled. The Saijin blood was taking over and with her staff she powered it up and shot it at the end of the jewel and it was ten times more powerful. The thing dodged it, went head first into Angels mid section, and tried to knock out the wind. It didn't work. Angel batted her way and then took charge her self and landed a foot on her opponent midsection and stomped on it.

With a sick joyful glee, Angel was stomping away. The thing screamed out in pain and then stopped. Looked up at angel and shot directly at her arm with a poison that had al most killed Darrin. Angel held her arm and then looked over to see her friend was getting ready to fight.

"Damn Serenity take your time with things. Just jump into the fight when you are ready." Angel hissed at her friend.

"Oh sorry Angelica." She said back but took no move to help.

"Damn it, fine." Angel said and turned around to see the thing take no heed to the conversation that was taken too much time to finish. She smacked Angel hard and she went flying and hit the wall next to Kakarot and Xero. Angel got back up. Walked back to the fight to see the Sailor Moon was being strangled but this thing.

"Ok I had enough play time, now let's get this fight going." Angel yelled at the top of her lungs. She moved to her stance and stood there as the thing came at her. I hit her bust missed and kept going but missing all the time. Angel standing in the middle of it all eyes closed and concentrating on what was going on. She moved her hand fast enough where Serenity didn't see it happening but saw the thing land on the ground face first eating assfault.

When Angel opened her eyes they were blood red, She looked at the pitiful demon and said. "You were a worthy opponent, but you endangered my friends and my life and know it must end here. I show no mercy to any one who do this." Angel pointed the staff and the thing and enchanted a spell, it lit up, and the power went to the huge crystal and lit up the things face.

The thing was just in aw at the amount of power the flowed threw her enemy. She wished that this never happened. In addition, was gone when the power left the staff.

Angel saw that it was gone and calmed down and looked over to see her friend getting up and run to her. Serenity caught as she fell.

"Oh gosh don't do this to me Angel. You have to come threw." Serenity silently cried as Angel grabbed her arm that was poison and a white light came from her hands and engulfed her and Serenity. Xero and Kakarot walked up to them and Xero went to reach for them. However, there was a barrier and he was electrocuted. When it died down he reached out and grabbed Angel and Kakarot grabbed Serenity.

"Angel, wake up please." He whispered into her ear. Nor knowing what he should be doing but lend down and kissed her lips gentle. Still no response came from her and he picked her up and was getting ready to walk out. But was stopped by the Sailor scouts.

"Don't leave just yet." They said and then they put their hands on Angel and concentrated hard and one by one they let some of their energy. Angel's eyes fluttered open and she looked right into Xero's eyes. She noticed that there was a tear down his cheek. She reached up and wiped it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"I think I can walk." She said to him. He put her down and still held her as she walked back to her friends.

"Friend and cousin, if you need help from me all you have to do is call. You know Ill be there." Angel whispered to Serenity.

"I know Cousin, Go home and rest, but I never knew you had that much power in you. We will have to talk about blood lines." Serenity said back and then watched them leave.

Angel and Xero walked out in time to see her Uncle Vegeta and Assistant Krillin walking to meet them.

"I see you made it." Krillin said to her she looked at him and gave him a death glare and then smirked the traditional Vegeta smirk.

"There is one more thing I have to do before I go home." She said to them. Vegeta grabbed her and Xero still holding on to her she I T Ed it to Bulma's medical word and Turned down all of the medical power that was hooked up to Darrin. She watched the water drain to leave a wet Darrin in the tank. She opened it up and but him on the gurney.

Darrin opened his eyes to see her. She closed her eyes and a white light came forth, enveloped him, and healed al of his wounds and the poison was cleansed and left the body. The light left and Darrin sat up and looked at Angel who was staring at him with a smile. Just then, Bulma and Serenity came threw the door.

Serenity ran to Darrin, gave him a hug, and kissed him. She helped him get dressed and they left to only leave Bulma in the medical room. Angel looking Very tired and was about to pass out from the lack of sleep then turned on Bulma. With the very same red glow that came from her eyes.

"It is your turn to suffer exactly like I did when I was a child and living here. Vegeta never knew what went on here because you made me promise to that. So this is the first he will hear it and so with Xero." Angel said to Bulma. Angel raised her hands, a gurney came flying to Bulma, and she was made to sit on it.

"It is too bad that Goku is not here either. So I can shove a broomstick up his ass with out oil. To bad, I t will be worse when I get a hold of him." She whispered into Bulma's ear. Bulma shivered as that was said.

"What about me?" Goku said as she walked threw the door holding a whole chicken and eating it. He saw Angel standing there and noticed the change has occurred. He looked into her eyes and dropped the chicken he didn't feel like eating at that moment. Just then, the room was surrounded. Goku grabbed Angel and left.

Well peeps that is the season ending lol, No there is a part two to this.

What truths will be said and what is it about Angel that has Kakarot shaking in his boots? It's not going to be pretty folks. Weak stomach's is not intended for this chapter. Well on with

The Z Files.


	12. The last of her past

The Z Files  
The Last of her past

Xero and Vegeta stood there staring at the place where Angel did stand. Xero was the first to recover and went out the door. Vegeta was next but he did not have to the door, but went to his ex-wife and stood right in front of her, but before she could do anything, he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down and with an angry face.

He asked. "What did you do to my Niece?"

Xero came back in and heard the question. He wanted answers too. He stood by and listens to the answers.

"Vegeta! I did nothing to her. But experiments on her." Bulma gasped out.

"Oh and what kind where they?" He asked but made no move to release her from his grip.

"I could tell you more if you removed your hands from my neck." She gasped. He let go but stood in front of her and Xero stood behind her.

"I did a lot of things to her. Made her weak and oh beat her to a pulp on one occasion and I also had a couple of men in hear and of course I fucked them and then turned them lose on her. She had to be oh about the age of 10 at that time and kept it up for the last ten years behind your back. I scared her into not telling you. I had this thing built and threw her in there a couple of times and you never knew the truth. One of those men was Goku he really delighted in it. He was the first to break her at that age. She was eating out of his hands. Until you started to train her and then she was harder to control. Then she left. She was a threat to my work and me. She is so much smarter and could take this over if I didn't have Trunks at the time." Bulma finished her side of the story.

Vegeta was so mad he did not know what to do to the woman that he did love at one point. He was fuming and then he grabbed her, threw into the rejuvie tank, and then looked at Xero who was just a pissed as he was.

Vegeta a clicked on the intercom and said this to her. "Mark my words woman I let you live so I can see Angel rip you to peaces and then take over your company along with Trunks my SON!"

He clicked off the intercom and then looked in and saw that she was crying. He did not give a damn about it. He walked out and then saw Kakarot standing there.

Xero followed him but stopped and clicked on the inter com and said this.

"I hope you know that I will be here to see it too. All of this crying is doing no good. Because personally I do not give a damn if, you live or die. Bitch,"

Xero went upstairs and saw that Kakarot was trying to calm down Vegeta. Kakarot got him to sit down and that is when more of the truth came out.

"Vegeta my friend have you ever wondered who was your brother's mate?" He asked.

"No, cause it was not my business to do so." He answered back.

"Well it is high time that you do cause your niece has a lot more power be hind her than you realize. Her mother was the sister of the Queen. He landed on the moon and fell in love with her. They married in her tradition, but bonded as two Saijin would. They left and came down here to live and by that time, she was pregnant with Angel. She gave birth. However, eight years later they were killed in a car accident. This left her with you. The power of the moon goddess past onto Angel and with the Saijin blood mixed in she is one powerful woman. She is pushed to the breaking point and it will not be long before we cannot control her either. You saw and felt the power flowing out of her. Her red eyes, but a lot of power she can blame on Bulma too. With all of the experiments she has mental capabilities that area total loss to us." Kakarot said to him.

"I did happen to notice it and for once I have to agree with you on this. But what cause her to loss control like that." Vegeta asked his friend.

The answer did not come from Kakarot but from Xero "Love, The love for me and family and friends is what pushed her to the edge." he said low. "But that is not all that has been making her push her self. It has been me too. With my split personality. It is kind of hard to decipher what I feel for her."

Some where in the desert Goku landed in a small warehouse and shoved Angel into it. He was close behind her and pressed a button and they went down in to the earth. When they reached the end of the ride, she was pushed out of elevator, down a hall, and into doors and there stood the most TV set she had ever seen. Some were reflecting off satellites to other world and time dimensions. Other was there for security reasons. But somewhere down into the holding tanks below them. The people she saw she recognized who they were. She turned around and stared into the black pools that were Goku.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked him.

"Because my little urchin, we have something you want and we want you." He said to her.

"What do you have that I want?" She said as she shifted her weight to the other foot.

"Well look into this monitor and see for your self." He said and the monitor came to life. And there on the screen was her mother and father. She came up to the screen and then looked back at him.

"I want to see them. Now!!" She said to him. "Ill do anything you... No I won't do what you want me top do." She took her defiance pose and stood their waiting to be taken to see her parents.

"I don't want you to do anything; you can see them that is no problem. But there is one thing Xero is whom I want. You have no Idea who he is and how long he has been living do you. No, you would not but that is another story for another time and place. I need you to kill him. I know you can, But are you willing to do so?" He said to her while they were walking down the hall and stood in front of the door. It opened and there sat her mother and father with pleased looks and their faces.

"Mother, Father?" She asked quietly.

"Well Angel welcome to your life under my control. It was a decoy for you. You will do my bidding." He said threw the doors.

"No I will not and I will get out of here. Then you are mine. I will not kill the man I love." She screamed at him. She sat down, looked about the room, and noticed the camera in the corner. She sat there and thought of a way to get out of there until she was woken up and dragged down the hall. Then thrown into a small room. She stood there not knowing what would come next.

"Ah Angel welcome to your reconditioning and say fare well to your life as you know it. It will keep up until you do what I ask." he said and the lights went dime and sound, site was bombarded with it all. When it was all done and said they grabbed her and dragged her down the hall.

She stood up and then threw the men in to the wall and the ran down the hall into the doors and then out and up she quietly went her way around the control room and up the stairs into the sun and warmth of the desert.

"Sir she has escaped. Do you want us to go and get her?" The officer asked the man eating his 100th helping of pudding.

"No let her go, She will learn sooner or later." He said back.

She found her Uncles Ki and Xero's too. So she flew to CC. She landed on the walkway and then she went into the house and collapsed into the living room and stayed there until she felt hands upon her she slapped them all. She still struggled with them as they took her to the couch and laid her there.

She woke up about 3 hours later to see Xero was there and he let her head on his leg while she slept away. She looked up to see many bruises on him. She reached up and touched his cheek. He stirred and looked down to her eyes and smiled generally smiled at her.

"I see sleepy head has woken up." He said to her.

She still is looking at him and thought in her mind "What has he done in his past? Why dose Goku want him dead and done by me? I can't kill him I love him no mater what he did in the past."

" Well it was nice to wake up to a person like you." Angel said as she slowly got up and sat there rubbing her eyes as she has always done.

Vegeta walked in and saw that she was up. He came from the medical ward to see the woman was still alive. Unfortunaly she was.

"Well little one, it is nice to see you up, you still have business to take care in the medical ward." He stated to her.

"Oh yeah, I still have her to deal with." She said but made no move to go there. Somewhere she was the little girl that was dragged down there and have unspeakable things done to her.

"I will I need a bath and something to eat I'm starving." She said as Vegeta went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

She went up to her old room opened it and then shut it. She went to Bulma's room, grabbed some clothing, and took a shower. When she turned around Xero was standing there watching her. Stripping him self and got in. He reached for the soap and lathered it up his hand s and touched her skin with soft and gentle strokes he washed her back.

He noticed the scares that she carried, Every time she wore something to piss him off with, But he did not know it was this bad. He watched her arms flex and the muscles in her shoulder contract with every move she made. She was build as a worrier but then she had the quality of a princess. She was a woman threw and threw.

She let him wash her back and then she felt him stop to look at the scares. She knew it right there in her head she knew he was disgusted with her and the way she looked. She let a silent tear fall onto the floor before she felt the finger of him work there way down.

He noticed the tear that fell. He reached dup and touched her shoulder and then turned her around he raised his hand up to her chin and pulled it up and saw the look in her eyes. "Angel, Don't I know now how I feel about you. I love you and it dose not mater what happened to you in the past and what scars you carry. I know what happened and I will not do the same I am sorry for what I have put you through for the past weeks it won't happen again." He closed the gap and captured her lips with his and they kissed. The water turned cold. They jumped out of it and dried off. She reached for the clothing but to find a training Gi there.

She put it on dried her hair and then put it a ponytail and walked down stairs to eat. She was done she gathered her nerve and went down to the medic ward and took Bulma out no to gently either hauled her up to the GR and threw her in it. Then she locked it up. Vegeta, Xero, and Kakarot were in a room with three monitors in it.

"Well Bulma I hope you have some kind of religion, Because you are going to meet your maker." Angel hissed.

Bulma was petrified to the core. That is when she knew she was going to die a slow and painful death. "Angel I am so sorry, I was jealous of you, I am sorry." Bulma pleated to Angel but the pleas were ignored.

"Sorry? You have no idea of the hell you put me threw and these scars you gave me. Well they are gone." She pulled the shirt up some to show Bulma. A few minutes left and all of the scars were gone. They were healed and fresh clean smooth skin was shown. Angel put that part of the shirt down and advanced on to Bulma.

She grabbed Bulma by the trout Angel knew she could just kill her there but she wanted to play with her. She grabbed Bulma by the hair and dragged her to the part where it held a whole slew of things. First thing was that she strapped Bulma to the gurney and gagged her mouth. Took out some needles and injected the same thing she injected her when she was young. But it in Bulma's skin and ejected it in to her. The she took a small scalpel and cut into Bulma's flesh.

Bulma was screaming into the gag. Then Angel took it out and whispered into her ear "Scream all you want nobody will hear you. Sound proof. Remember that?"

Bulma nodded her head yes. Angel got board doing this. She pulled Bulma up and made her stand there. Angel walked around and then noticed something that was play full she reached and grabbed a bat and swing it and hit Bulma's mid section. Angel swings again and hit the back. Bulma's body was racking it self with the force of tears that she was shedding.

"Crying Bulma? Those doses not work for me." Angel hissed and smacked her across the face. That was it and Angel lost it she had her fun and wanted to end this. Angel walked across the room and grabbed a long pole and put force into the swing of it and impaled Bulma,

Kakarot saw this and was scared shitless when she did that. He looked on though as a whiteness'. He looked around the room and saw various degrees of shock run threw the room.

Bulma was still alive but barely. She mustered the strength and said. " Kill me please."

" Death is too good for you, but I will here soon." Angel said and then enchanted a spell and damned Bulma to a world that she was to stay in for infinity. When it was done, she looked over to Bulma and then twisted her head and snapped the neck. Angel walked away and then incinerated the body. She walked out of the room and down the hall and then out the door.

Xero was on his way to be with her but Kakarot and Vegeta both stopped him.

"She needs to be alone to sort things out in her mind and then clear it." Vegeta said to him.

She landed in a remote part of the earth and finally sat down to think. All thoughts and emotions were what were left for her to sort out. She sat their think and wading threw the tides of the emotions that ran through her.

One minute she was sad and then happy etc. She watched the sun go down the after glow of it was breathtaking. The pinks, oranges, and then the deep purple, The half moon came up into the sky with the tiny stars pin pricking there way threw the dark fabric of the on coming night.

Then she saw it, They were coming closer until they stopped in front of her, Mother and Father.

"Angelica we feel your pain. I know we were not there for you when growing up. But you have to believe in your self and truth the people who surround you. Namely, you are Uncle, Kakarot, and the man you love Xero. They will guide you." Her father said to her.

"My daughter, you have out done yourself in this world and that you have grown up so right and just. I miss you and love you. Please heed what your father has said. The next time we meet will not be too soon I hope." Her mother said and then they were gone again.

Angel sat their cried to herself and found out what was said was true so she dried up her tears and went back to CC. She sensed every one was asleep and she went in and then went to her old room. Took out something that no one would guess.

In the back of the closet sat her tap shoes and a few other things. She walked down the hall to the GR, went in, and locked it up. Put a tape in and warmed up a little before hand.

Angel thought to herself. "I only done this to work out the legs and strengthen the stamina." She watched the tape rolling to her favorite movie. She did the motions and danced around the room like she never missed a beat.

Xero sat in the booth and watched it all unfold in front of him. She even knew the steps to the bad people. Vegeta's room was right next to the GR she was using. He woke up the music blaring and light tapping sound coming from it. He got up and looked around and then he knew what kind of music that was and went to watch he had always loved it when she did this. She was beautiful and graceful when she did. Kakarot woke up and walked after Vegeta too. The three men in her life was watching unknown to her.

The only way she ever got ride of the frustration she had as she grew up was dancing all kinds it did not matter. The dance she liked came on and started to do it. She was felling better and was enjoying her self. She got hot and stripped off the shirt she was wearing to revel a sport bra and she continued to dance. Fully engrossed to it.

In the booth, Xero sat up to the dance she was doing and kind of got a little hot to it. He noticed the shirt coming off and almost fell out of the chair.

It went on until it was done, But she was not. Popped in the other tape and did the same thing over with different steps.

(Sorry people I love lord of the Dance and feet of flames just had to put it in there.)

The next morning the people found her asleep on the floor of the GR and it was just pure exhaustion.

She woke up later that day and went down stairs. To see the bots cleaning everything that was Bulma is out. Then it hit her she killed out of hate and cold blood. She went to look for Vegeta and to find out her was training. So she went to see if Kakarot was around and he was with Vegeta. So the last hope was Xero and she found him in the garden alone and seams to be asleep.

"Yes my red head one?" He said with out looking up at her.

"I just wondered if you would like to help me clean out my old room." She asked in a polite voice.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, What is in it for me?" He said with a smile that could make any woman melt.

"You get to know everything about me again. Maybe something else if you be a good boy." She started back at him and left. He was amused to what she had in mind. He really wanted to find out too. So he got up and went after her. When he reached her old room. She had all ready threw out a whole slew of things and only kept some things that was very dear to her.

He stood in the doorway watching every move she made. The way she bent down to pick something up and then the way she lend over the bed to grab something. The thought came to his head. "She didn't want help, She wants me to watch what she is doing and she knows it is driving me nuts." A smile crept up and he had to say something. "You dance like a goddess. What was that dance you did? Slinking around like that. Do you know what that dose to a man?"

Angel looked up and crimson creped up into her cheeks and then she was mad. "What were you doing spying on me like that? For your information, it was a dance for the gypsy. Why did it get to you?"

" I will not answer the first Question on grounds it would incriminate me and others of last night. Really then you have to show me that dance alone then. And three, the truth is yes it did." He answered all of her questions in one breath.

"Um that was really strait forward. Ok you want to see it then meet me in the Gr in half and hour." She said and had an evil smirk run across her face. Oh and I hope you know how to dance."

He left her to her own devices, cleaned out the rest of the room, and then instructed the bots the way she wanted it back and what is to go where.

All were sitting in the living room that is when the doorbell was rung, one of the bots got it and let Krillin in, and he walked to the living room and saw them there. He walked up to Xero who was sitting there and watching Vegeta beat the crap out of Kakarot in a video game.

"Here is your guy's next mission." He said and sat down next to Angel who in turn was beating the crap out of Vegeta in the same game.

When she was done, (She lost but she let him win and Vegeta knew it.) it was Trunks turn to play and she took the folder and read it entailed.

She put it down and said "Great we get to help a bunch of fucking kids to fight of Kami damned demons. Sounds like a babysitting job to me than a damn case."

Every one turned to look at her and how many time she had cussed in that little sentence. Krillin mouth hang down and was in aw at the language.

"Krillin, Shut the mouth or a fly might land and you will swallow it or worse it will just stay that was and besides it is not flattering to your face. So please shut your mouth." Angel said.

Vegeta almost lost the laugh that was trying to escape from him. He did and thought, "Well she took on some of the less enduring traits of Xero, but she is happy." He watched her get up and the get ready to leave.

Angel got up and got dressed but not in her suit that she usually wore. But something simple and neat, the same black shirt and jeans and the same Black trench and boots, Hair up in a ponytail with the same sunglasses. Xero standing at the end of the steps waited for her to come down. He saw what she was wearing and he smiled. They set the coordinates and left in a whirlwind of electric and wind.


	13. Chapter 13

The Z Files  
Of a close shave and Babysitting?

Angel and Xero landed right in front of Yusuke and Kayko who were just talking. Scared the twosome away from each other.

"See told you this will be a babysitting job, Break it up you two don't need babies as of yet with you too." Angel said to the two youngsters. Who were petrified? Yusuke gain his composer and asked

" Who are you and what the hell did you say lady?"

" What I said was you don't need any flipping kids so break it up." She said to him.

Xero walked up after trying not to laugh his ass off. "Yusuke this is my partner Angel and I am Xero we are here to help on the next mission." He said and extended his hand for a shack.

"More like babysitting the kids except for Hiei and Kurama. Who are older than you and Kuwabara here?" Angel said under her breath. Just as that was said, a talk looking boy with the bright red hair came walking out of the shadows. "Oh wonderful we have the oaf of a red head clown to laugh at." Angel was promptly smacked in the back of her head by Xero.

"Yusuke. Who are these people and what are they doing here?" Said a blue haired woman on a stick and floating about their heads.

"I have no idea who these people are Botan." Yusuke answered her.

Now Xero being his usual self came up next to her and tried to kiss her lips and she looked own and said "If I was in my true form I would have killed you because I am known as the Grim Reaper."

" I will take that chance." He said to her and walked even closer and gave her a kiss on her lips and nothing happened. Botan looked and waited for him to die but he stood there and nothing came and nothing was said for a long while.

Just then, they all were transported into a huge office and they are sat a little boy. Angel looked over to the walls and so did Xero who was paying more attention to everything than what was ahead.

"Well Botan have you found out who these people are?" Koenma asked.

"No I have not Koenma." Botan said.

"Well then what is your name lady?" He asked her.

"My name is Angelica- Vegeta. I am with the AFBI." She said to the little man.

"And yours young man." Koenma asked Xero.

"Well little man my Name is Xero and I am also with the AFBI." He said to the young man.

"Xero huh that name sounds like I should know it." Koenma said to himself.

"Why don't you call your father King Yama?" Xero said to the small boy.

"Ok I will then." Koenma said as he dial his father phone # waited for three rings and then it was picked up.

"What is it that you want?" Yama said gruffly.

"Ah Sir I called cause I have a man who thinks he knows you." His son said.

"Well what is his name?" Koenma asked while holding the phone away from his mouth, "What is your name again?"

" Xero." He said the young prince.

"Oh father his name is Xero." Koenma said over the phone.

"What!!!!! Tell him I am on Vacation and let them do what ever they need to help your men on this case. Don't let him destroy this world." Yama said over the phone and hung up on his son.

Koenma looked up from the phone with a mad look but then it clicked into his brain of who that was and immediately sighed and then looked up and then stood up and said.

"Well Xero I am sorry to detain you and your partner and you are free and willing to come and go as you please. My father is on Vacation."

" I am glade to hear that. What is the case that you have these four men doing this time?" Xero said.

"The next assignment is that they have to go to the demon world and save a woman that is better alive then dead. See she angel and I have no Idea how she got there. And her name is Melissa, She is very special case she is guarded by one man who Yusuke and Kuwabara and the rest will meet for the first time and his name happens to be Vorngurth other wise known as Darkdeath." He said to them and then he instructed Botan where to go and let them into the other world.

*********************************************************** *****************

They all landed in the in front of the door that would lead them to the demon world. They went through it one by one and when all were in the door shut behind them.

"I don't like this place." Angel said to herself as she got a chill going up her spine.

"It is ok, we are here with you." Yusuke said to her.

"I don't blame the woman I don't like it here either." Kuwabara said back.

"Really, You the strong man here and you are scared?" Hiei said to him.

"This place is not to take likely. So keep your guard up." Kurama said back to them all.

"Really you all are a bunch of pussies." Came from Xero. They started to walk even closer to where the woman was. They walked in quiet anticipation for what is to come up on them.

They reached the castle rather fast. Once at the gate they split into three pairs and took off into different parts of the yard and into the castle. Xero and Angel walked a long hall when they heard voices coming from the other end they ducked into a room and waited for who ever it was to pass by. When they did, it was the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys it would seem that no one wants us to find this young lady." Angel said as she walked up to them.

"It would seem like that, but we have to find her and fast." Hiei said to them.

They all agreed to stay in one group and go door to door to find a way out when a huge demon walked right into them and stared in shock who could be out at this hour. Then he looked at Xero and knew who he was and left them alone.

"What the hell was all of the for?" Kuwabara said as he looked over to Xero and had a very bad vibe run threw his body.

"Kuwabara I would not probe my mind again or I will close the door shut and you with in my mind." Xero said to him. Just as that was said there was a scream coming from another hall that had opened up in front of them. They slowly went down the hall. Then there was one of five demons that they had to fight.

"Hmmmmmmmmm I knew I smelled fresh meat coming down this hall." The demon said as he turned around to look at them fully.

"Really, Well then you would not mind if we kicked this off with me know would you?" Yusuke said as he stood there in his stance.

"Why no you will make a great snack for me before dinner." The demon said.

Yusuke and the demon stood their facing each other when the demon came at him full force and got a right hand uppercut on Yusuke with no problem. Yusuke went flying into a wall but got back up and ran up to the demon and then kicked him in the knees and then left bunched him in the gut as the demon went down.

But the demon was not yet done and came back up on Yusuke and then hit him in the face to off kilter Yusuke it worked and he went down on the floor. The demon came up on the prone from of Yusuke and the put his foot on his face and stomped on it but was stopped of the second one and Yusuke grabbed his foot and twisted until the demon was screaming loudly. Then he threw the thing half way across the room. The demon did not come ask up. But before any, one could see Xero had all ready killed the demon and was on his way down the hall.

Angel and the rest of the team came running after him. They were at a t-junction and they had no clue which way to go. Then Xero turned and went left came up to another junction and he went right again as if he knew where he was going. Xero stopped and then look around to see that they were in a huge room and there sat a demon that was waiting for them. Kuwabara Stepped in front of Xero who was going to be next but did not stop the boy from taking the challenge either.

"Aw I have been waiting for you and your gang, Hmmmmm sense the small one killed my brother dose this big oaf want to take me on?" He said to Kuwabara.

"I will and take you out." Kuwabara said and took no time to take the first punch up to him.

Xero yawned and then he left. No one noticed but Angel.

*********************************************************** *****************

Speed Racer world.

Xero landed next to the Mark5 and waited for the one man that really got on his nerves and there he was walking out to his car, Xero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man that was walking and a shot rang out and hit the man right in the head.

"I always hated they way you talked, come here gramps I have something for you and your little monkey too." Xero said loud enough and chased after them.

He caught up with them and beat the crap out of the older man and took the monkey and then transported it to CC and let it lose to cause havoc on Vegeta.

********************************************************** ******************

He was back in time to Kuwabara to use the spirit sword to finish off the demon. Xero walked up and clapped his hands on Kuwabara on the shoulder and helped him up to his feet.

"Good job man, Angel is a doctor and she can help you out with these wounds." Xero said as he searched the room somewhere in one of these rooms there was his sword.

He did not find it and saw that Angel fixed Kuwabara up and they left to find another hall and then two more after that then they were at another chamber and there was a female demon there. She had her back to them and turned around to see who had come in.

This time Angel stepped up to the plate. She took off her leather duster and gave it to Xero. "Hold on to this." she said to him.

"Wait a minute; She has never fought a demon as far as I know." Yusuke said to them.

"Oh but I have, so back off would you." Angel said as she turned to see what she was fighting.

The woman demon stared back at her and gave her a smile that would have killed Angel under normal circumstances. But this was not normal and neither was Angel.

"I wonder what he would say to fighting in your condition little girl. Dose he know that you are..." The demon never got to say the last word because she was bitched slapped across the room. She got up and was shaken that this mere human had hit her that hard and she came a running and was intended for the mid section but Angel got out of the way and the demon went head first into the wall.

The demon pulled out a knife and came running to Angel who had sensed that she was going to do this moved over but not in time to save her hair that was chopped off. Thank goodness, it was in a ponytail and it only made the ponytail shorter. But it was not in time as the second attach came and its time the knife went strait in to Angel and succeeding in doing something that would haunt Xero for a while.

"Ok, This game is over and you are dead." Angel said as the staff that she had, appeared from now ware. Angel stood there chanting a spell and then she was glowing with pure spirit energy that almost made Yusuke envious of her. The rest just stood there in aw. Except for Xero who was, wondering what that demon said was true.

This time Angel was the first one to attach the demon and raised her staff and let the spirit energy go into the staff and into the crystal at the end of it and fired it at the demon. A huge explosion was seen and felt in the room. They were knocked down and the only four standing was Angel and Xero and Hiei and Kurama. The other two got up just in time to see Angel walking back holding the staff and something else.

"Here is your sword you have been looking for since we got here." Angel said as she held it out to him. The rest saw the marking on it from the tip was an O-R-E-X to the hilt of it.

"Thank but how did you know?" He asked.

"I read your mind." She said back.

"In that case, what was she talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing and she took care of it. She got me when no one was looking she was that fast." Angel said as she looked down to see a red pool of blood under neither of her.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked as he went to her. She held her hand out to stop him and then collapsed on to the floor. Xero picked her up and that is when he felt a dyeing small Ki with in her. He looked down and then kissed her lips then he put her down and he knew what he had to do. He reached into her and pulled out the dieing child that was his and watched it die. He put it down and not wanting it here to bury at he let a small Ki blast and incinerated it on the spot. He looked into her and cauterized the blood vessel before she bled to death. Closed her up and heat stitched it up and then picked her up and walked down the hall with his sword in it sheath and hung on his back.

The rest just did not know what to say but none of them said anything to the fact that he had tears streaming down his face or the fact that he had murder in his eyes. They walked in silence when there was another chamber and there were two demons standing there and were ready to fight when they heard their sister scream as she died. Kurama and Hiei took their turns and Kurama looked over to Xero and said

" You and the rest go on, we will take care of these two and be with you when we are done."

"Besides it, looks like you need to murder something or someone soon. So why not the ring leader then." Hiei said back to them. Xero nodded his head and walked on still holding her close. Yusuke and Kuwabara trailing behind him.

They walked own the hall and there at the end stood double hung doors. Xero looked at the two and went in. They followed in and then he laid her down crossed her arms and walked on. Then stopped and looked at the two friends he just acquired and said.

"You two stay with her. Don't let anything happen to her."

" Yes sir." they said and stood next to Angel.

Yusuke knelt down and touches her forehead and found it to be very hot. "Reach into my pocket and grab the bag that is there." She whispered to him. He did and found the bag and opened it up and to find out they were beans.

"What are these?" He asked very low.

"They are sensu beans let me have one." She whispered.

He reached down and grabbed one and put into her mouth she chewed it up and swallowed it. She felt to energy pulse threw her and she was healed of her wounds but not her heart.

She struggled to sit up Kuwabara and Yusuke helped her up. She slowly stood up and then looked forward to Xero and the demon known as Vorngurth. Then she felt the other two come into the room and looked at the same thing she did. Then she noticed Melissa sitting on the steps with tears running down her face. She motioned Yusuke and Kuwabara to where she was looking at and then said

" It is time that you guys save the damsel in distress don't you think?"

They looked at the girl and went to her and they grabbed her and dragged her with them and stood in the middle of all of them.

************************************************************ ****************

Xero stood their waiting for Vorngurth to show up and he did not have to wait long. For this massive demon stood in his way and looked at the man before him and almost laughed.

"Pewny man what are you here for?" Vorngurth said with his big booming voice.

"Pewny???? I think I am not pewny. But anyway you are under arrest for kid napping and a vulgar display of power." Xero said to him.

Vorngurth laughed so hard he was crying. " That was the best joke I have heard in over a thousand years. You are a funny man. Any more jokes?" said.

" Um yes, you ready to die?" Xero said and his whole demeanor changed from the Xero to M Xero who was in no mood to be laughed at. He took off his sword and then his leather duster off and threw it at they guys who fell down at the shear weight of it. He put his sword back on and waited.

He didn't have long to wait either Vorngurth threw the first punch and Xero moved out of the way by sidestepping. Then he jumped up and gave Vorngurth a roundhouse kick to the chest. Needles to say he went flying. Xero landed on his feet and then flew at the demon and landed on Vorn's chest so hard it cracked 4 ribs.

Vorn howled in pain and Xero laughed. Another hard kick to the face Xero gave him broke Vorn's jaw and some teeth. " Think I am a funny man still?" he hissed into the demons ear.

Vorn shook his head to say no, but that was not what M Xero had in mind. His eyes turned cold and ruthless and mean. He pulled out his sword and swung it just above Vorn's jugular and saw his own blood pulsating out with each heartbeat. Vorn then reached up and grabbed Xero and held him up high and with one swift swing Vorn's fist met with Xero's rib cage and that he had 2 broken ribs himself. Xero laughed it off and then said.

" Is that all you got? Your groupies did more damage to me then you could. You and them killed my unborn child. That hurt me more than my ribs!!" Xero screamed at the top of his lungs. Everything shook in fear of the man who screamed. Even Yemma shook in fear. Koenma looked around to see the place cracked in several spots and even him shuddered at the scream and thought " Oh good lord what had Vorn done for him to go off like that." Xero stood there breathing hard and fast as he summoned his power and formed a Ki ball that would have killed them all in his rage and pain.

Angel stood up and swayed a little when she walked up and up to Xero and put her hand on his shoulder. Then she looked down and saw the fear in the demons eyes but said nothing to the fact and she added a force field around them and then She added more power to the Ki blast and stood there hand in hand together. They them selves let the ball go and every thing with in the force field was distorted and vanished.

Yusuke and The rest stood there in shook and dismay as the dust and smoke left. What surprised them the most was that Angel was floating in mid air holding Xero in her arms. She floated over to where she could lay him on the ground. He was not moving but she could feel that he was alive.

" Yusuke, Give me that bag of beans, please." Angel asked.

Yusuke complied and gave her the bag of bean and she shoved them down his throat. "now chew damn it." She yelled at him.

Now Xero would have walked away any other time and he would have said a word or too, But this time he was not going to argue with her. He chewed and swallowed. Two seconds after that he was up on his feet and felt like new. He looked over to her and saw that she still had tears on her face. He reached and wiped them off then took her in his arms and kissed her.

Then there was a shot of sprit energy that came from the middle of the group and went strait to Angel and Xero but then by passed them and hit what was remaining of Vorn. Everyone turned around to see Melissa standing there with her hand held out. With that, Melissa walked out of the room as the rest followed.

******************************************************** ********************

They were back at Koenma's place and they all said their good bye's Angel walked up to the two men and shook their hands and bowed rightly before she left.

"Don't be a stranger you two come back and see us some time." Yusuke said.

"I think we will sooner or later." Angel yelled back.

They left and got back to CC, Then Angel noticed the place was a mess and turned to look for Vegeta who was standing out in front of the GR looking in.

" Vegeta what are you looking at?" Angel asked as they walked closer, then she heard Xero giggle like a girl. "Ok what did you do this time?" She asked him.

He held his hand up as to say nothing. Then Vegeta laughed. "It would seem that your partner pulled a little trick on me and the house. He brought a monkey from Speed racer here and let him go. Very funny Xero bit I have it arranged to where it will be sent to Goku for a present." He said between laughing.

This time the whole party landed on the floor laughing hysterically.

**************************************************** ************************

On the next Z files, they land in the world of the X men. AHHHHHHH I love wolverine. Lol. So stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

The Z Files  
Of a close shave and Babysitting?

Angel and Xero landed right in front of Yusuke and Kayko who were just talking. Scared the twosome away from each other.

"See told you this will be a babysitting job, Break it up you two don't need babies as of yet with you too." Angel said to the two youngsters. Who were petrified? Yusuke gain his composer and asked

" Who are you and what the hell did you say lady?"

" What I said was you don't need any flipping kids so break it up." She said to him.

Xero walked up after trying not to laugh his ass off. "Yusuke this is my partner Angel and I am Xero we are here to help on the next mission." He said and extended his hand for a shack.

"More like babysitting the kids except for Hiei and Kurama. Who are older than you and Kuwabara here?" Angel said under her breath. Just as that was said, a talk looking boy with the bright red hair came walking out of the shadows. "Oh wonderful we have the oaf of a red head clown to laugh at." Angel was promptly smacked in the back of her head by Xero.

"Yusuke. Who are these people and what are they doing here?" Said a blue haired woman on a stick and floating about their heads.

"I have no idea who these people are Botan." Yusuke answered her.

Now Xero being his usual self came up next to her and tried to kiss her lips and she looked own and said "If I was in my true form I would have killed you because I am known as the Grim Reaper."

" I will take that chance." He said to her and walked even closer and gave her a kiss on her lips and nothing happened. Botan looked and waited for him to die but he stood there and nothing came and nothing was said for a long while.

Just then, they all were transported into a huge office and they are sat a little boy. Angel looked over to the walls and so did Xero who was paying more attention to everything than what was ahead.

"Well Botan have you found out who these people are?" Koenma asked.

"No I have not Koenma." Botan said.

"Well then what is your name lady?" He asked her.

"My name is Angelica- Vegeta. I am with the AFBI." She said to the little man.

"And yours young man." Koenma asked Xero.

"Well little man my Name is Xero and I am also with the AFBI." He said to the young man.

"Xero huh that name sounds like I should know it." Koenma said to himself.

"Why don't you call your father King Yama?" Xero said to the small boy.

"Ok I will then." Koenma said as he dial his father phone # waited for three rings and then it was picked up.

"What is it that you want?" Yama said gruffly.

"Ah Sir I called cause I have a man who thinks he knows you." His son said.

"Well what is his name?" Koenma asked while holding the phone away from his mouth, "What is your name again?"

" Xero." He said the young prince.

"Oh father his name is Xero." Koenma said over the phone.

"What!!!!! Tell him I am on Vacation and let them do what ever they need to help your men on this case. Don't let him destroy this world." Yama said over the phone and hung up on his son.

Koenma looked up from the phone with a mad look but then it clicked into his brain of who that was and immediately sighed and then looked up and then stood up and said.

"Well Xero I am sorry to detain you and your partner and you are free and willing to come and go as you please. My father is on Vacation."

" I am glade to hear that. What is the case that you have these four men doing this time?" Xero said.

"The next assignment is that they have to go to the demon world and save a woman that is better alive then dead. See she angel and I have no Idea how she got there. And her name is Melissa, She is very special case she is guarded by one man who Yusuke and Kuwabara and the rest will meet for the first time and his name happens to be Vorngurth other wise known as Darkdeath." He said to them and then he instructed Botan where to go and let them into the other world.

*********************************************************** *****************

They all landed in the in front of the door that would lead them to the demon world. They went through it one by one and when all were in the door shut behind them.

"I don't like this place." Angel said to herself as she got a chill going up her spine.

"It is ok, we are here with you." Yusuke said to her.

"I don't blame the woman I don't like it here either." Kuwabara said back.

"Really, You the strong man here and you are scared?" Hiei said to him.

"This place is not to take likely. So keep your guard up." Kurama said back to them all.

"Really you all are a bunch of pussies." Came from Xero. They started to walk even closer to where the woman was. They walked in quiet anticipation for what is to come up on them.

They reached the castle rather fast. Once at the gate they split into three pairs and took off into different parts of the yard and into the castle. Xero and Angel walked a long hall when they heard voices coming from the other end they ducked into a room and waited for who ever it was to pass by. When they did, it was the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys it would seem that no one wants us to find this young lady." Angel said as she walked up to them.

"It would seem like that, but we have to find her and fast." Hiei said to them.

They all agreed to stay in one group and go door to door to find a way out when a huge demon walked right into them and stared in shock who could be out at this hour. Then he looked at Xero and knew who he was and left them alone.

"What the hell was all of the for?" Kuwabara said as he looked over to Xero and had a very bad vibe run threw his body.

"Kuwabara I would not probe my mind again or I will close the door shut and you with in my mind." Xero said to him. Just as that was said there was a scream coming from another hall that had opened up in front of them. They slowly went down the hall. Then there was one of five demons that they had to fight.

"Hmmmmmmmmm I knew I smelled fresh meat coming down this hall." The demon said as he turned around to look at them fully.

"Really, Well then you would not mind if we kicked this off with me know would you?" Yusuke said as he stood there in his stance.

"Why no you will make a great snack for me before dinner." The demon said.

Yusuke and the demon stood their facing each other when the demon came at him full force and got a right hand uppercut on Yusuke with no problem. Yusuke went flying into a wall but got back up and ran up to the demon and then kicked him in the knees and then left bunched him in the gut as the demon went down.

But the demon was not yet done and came back up on Yusuke and then hit him in the face to off kilter Yusuke it worked and he went down on the floor. The demon came up on the prone from of Yusuke and the put his foot on his face and stomped on it but was stopped of the second one and Yusuke grabbed his foot and twisted until the demon was screaming loudly. Then he threw the thing half way across the room. The demon did not come ask up. But before any, one could see Xero had all ready killed the demon and was on his way down the hall.

Angel and the rest of the team came running after him. They were at a t-junction and they had no clue which way to go. Then Xero turned and went left came up to another junction and he went right again as if he knew where he was going. Xero stopped and then look around to see that they were in a huge room and there sat a demon that was waiting for them. Kuwabara Stepped in front of Xero who was going to be next but did not stop the boy from taking the challenge either.

"Aw I have been waiting for you and your gang, Hmmmmm sense the small one killed my brother dose this big oaf want to take me on?" He said to Kuwabara.

"I will and take you out." Kuwabara said and took no time to take the first punch up to him.

Xero yawned and then he left. No one noticed but Angel.

*********************************************************** *****************

Speed Racer world.

Xero landed next to the Mark5 and waited for the one man that really got on his nerves and there he was walking out to his car, Xero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man that was walking and a shot rang out and hit the man right in the head.

"I always hated they way you talked, come here gramps I have something for you and your little monkey too." Xero said loud enough and chased after them.

He caught up with them and beat the crap out of the older man and took the monkey and then transported it to CC and let it lose to cause havoc on Vegeta.

********************************************************** ******************

He was back in time to Kuwabara to use the spirit sword to finish off the demon. Xero walked up and clapped his hands on Kuwabara on the shoulder and helped him up to his feet.

"Good job man, Angel is a doctor and she can help you out with these wounds." Xero said as he searched the room somewhere in one of these rooms there was his sword.

He did not find it and saw that Angel fixed Kuwabara up and they left to find another hall and then two more after that then they were at another chamber and there was a female demon there. She had her back to them and turned around to see who had come in.

This time Angel stepped up to the plate. She took off her leather duster and gave it to Xero. "Hold on to this." she said to him.

"Wait a minute; She has never fought a demon as far as I know." Yusuke said to them.

"Oh but I have, so back off would you." Angel said as she turned to see what she was fighting.

The woman demon stared back at her and gave her a smile that would have killed Angel under normal circumstances. But this was not normal and neither was Angel.

"I wonder what he would say to fighting in your condition little girl. Dose he know that you are..." The demon never got to say the last word because she was bitched slapped across the room. She got up and was shaken that this mere human had hit her that hard and she came a running and was intended for the mid section but Angel got out of the way and the demon went head first into the wall.

The demon pulled out a knife and came running to Angel who had sensed that she was going to do this moved over but not in time to save her hair that was chopped off. Thank goodness, it was in a ponytail and it only made the ponytail shorter. But it was not in time as the second attach came and its time the knife went strait in to Angel and succeeding in doing something that would haunt Xero for a while.

"Ok, This game is over and you are dead." Angel said as the staff that she had, appeared from now ware. Angel stood there chanting a spell and then she was glowing with pure spirit energy that almost made Yusuke envious of her. The rest just stood there in aw. Except for Xero who was, wondering what that demon said was true.

This time Angel was the first one to attach the demon and raised her staff and let the spirit energy go into the staff and into the crystal at the end of it and fired it at the demon. A huge explosion was seen and felt in the room. They were knocked down and the only four standing was Angel and Xero and Hiei and Kurama. The other two got up just in time to see Angel walking back holding the staff and something else.

"Here is your sword you have been looking for since we got here." Angel said as she held it out to him. The rest saw the marking on it from the tip was an O-R-E-X to the hilt of it.

"Thank but how did you know?" He asked.

"I read your mind." She said back.

"In that case, what was she talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing and she took care of it. She got me when no one was looking she was that fast." Angel said as she looked down to see a red pool of blood under neither of her.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked as he went to her. She held her hand out to stop him and then collapsed on to the floor. Xero picked her up and that is when he felt a dyeing small Ki with in her. He looked down and then kissed her lips then he put her down and he knew what he had to do. He reached into her and pulled out the dieing child that was his and watched it die. He put it down and not wanting it here to bury at he let a small Ki blast and incinerated it on the spot. He looked into her and cauterized the blood vessel before she bled to death. Closed her up and heat stitched it up and then picked her up and walked down the hall with his sword in it sheath and hung on his back.

The rest just did not know what to say but none of them said anything to the fact that he had tears streaming down his face or the fact that he had murder in his eyes. They walked in silence when there was another chamber and there were two demons standing there and were ready to fight when they heard their sister scream as she died. Kurama and Hiei took their turns and Kurama looked over to Xero and said

" You and the rest go on, we will take care of these two and be with you when we are done."

"Besides it, looks like you need to murder something or someone soon. So why not the ring leader then." Hiei said back to them. Xero nodded his head and walked on still holding her close. Yusuke and Kuwabara trailing behind him.

They walked own the hall and there at the end stood double hung doors. Xero looked at the two and went in. They followed in and then he laid her down crossed her arms and walked on. Then stopped and looked at the two friends he just acquired and said.

"You two stay with her. Don't let anything happen to her."

" Yes sir." they said and stood next to Angel.

Yusuke knelt down and touches her forehead and found it to be very hot. "Reach into my pocket and grab the bag that is there." She whispered to him. He did and found the bag and opened it up and to find out they were beans.

"What are these?" He asked very low.

"They are sensu beans let me have one." She whispered.

He reached down and grabbed one and put into her mouth she chewed it up and swallowed it. She felt to energy pulse threw her and she was healed of her wounds but not her heart.

She struggled to sit up Kuwabara and Yusuke helped her up. She slowly stood up and then looked forward to Xero and the demon known as Vorngurth. Then she felt the other two come into the room and looked at the same thing she did. Then she noticed Melissa sitting on the steps with tears running down her face. She motioned Yusuke and Kuwabara to where she was looking at and then said

" It is time that you guys save the damsel in distress don't you think?"

They looked at the girl and went to her and they grabbed her and dragged her with them and stood in the middle of all of them.

************************************************************ ****************

Xero stood their waiting for Vorngurth to show up and he did not have to wait long. For this massive demon stood in his way and looked at the man before him and almost laughed.

"Pewny man what are you here for?" Vorngurth said with his big booming voice.

"Pewny???? I think I am not pewny. But anyway you are under arrest for kid napping and a vulgar display of power." Xero said to him.

Vorngurth laughed so hard he was crying. " That was the best joke I have heard in over a thousand years. You are a funny man. Any more jokes?" said.

" Um yes, you ready to die?" Xero said and his whole demeanor changed from the Xero to M Xero who was in no mood to be laughed at. He took off his sword and then his leather duster off and threw it at they guys who fell down at the shear weight of it. He put his sword back on and waited.

He didn't have long to wait either Vorngurth threw the first punch and Xero moved out of the way by sidestepping. Then he jumped up and gave Vorngurth a roundhouse kick to the chest. Needles to say he went flying. Xero landed on his feet and then flew at the demon and landed on Vorn's chest so hard it cracked 4 ribs.

Vorn howled in pain and Xero laughed. Another hard kick to the face Xero gave him broke Vorn's jaw and some teeth. " Think I am a funny man still?" he hissed into the demons ear.

Vorn shook his head to say no, but that was not what M Xero had in mind. His eyes turned cold and ruthless and mean. He pulled out his sword and swung it just above Vorn's jugular and saw his own blood pulsating out with each heartbeat. Vorn then reached up and grabbed Xero and held him up high and with one swift swing Vorn's fist met with Xero's rib cage and that he had 2 broken ribs himself. Xero laughed it off and then said.

" Is that all you got? Your groupies did more damage to me then you could. You and them killed my unborn child. That hurt me more than my ribs!!" Xero screamed at the top of his lungs. Everything shook in fear of the man who screamed. Even Yemma shook in fear. Koenma looked around to see the place cracked in several spots and even him shuddered at the scream and thought " Oh good lord what had Vorn done for him to go off like that." Xero stood there breathing hard and fast as he summoned his power and formed a Ki ball that would have killed them all in his rage and pain.

Angel stood up and swayed a little when she walked up and up to Xero and put her hand on his shoulder. Then she looked down and saw the fear in the demons eyes but said nothing to the fact and she added a force field around them and then She added more power to the Ki blast and stood there hand in hand together. They them selves let the ball go and every thing with in the force field was distorted and vanished.

Yusuke and The rest stood there in shook and dismay as the dust and smoke left. What surprised them the most was that Angel was floating in mid air holding Xero in her arms. She floated over to where she could lay him on the ground. He was not moving but she could feel that he was alive.

" Yusuke, Give me that bag of beans, please." Angel asked.

Yusuke complied and gave her the bag of bean and she shoved them down his throat. "now chew damn it." She yelled at him.

Now Xero would have walked away any other time and he would have said a word or too, But this time he was not going to argue with her. He chewed and swallowed. Two seconds after that he was up on his feet and felt like new. He looked over to her and saw that she still had tears on her face. He reached and wiped them off then took her in his arms and kissed her.

Then there was a shot of sprit energy that came from the middle of the group and went strait to Angel and Xero but then by passed them and hit what was remaining of Vorn. Everyone turned around to see Melissa standing there with her hand held out. With that, Melissa walked out of the room as the rest followed.

******************************************************** ********************

They were back at Koenma's place and they all said their good bye's Angel walked up to the two men and shook their hands and bowed rightly before she left.

"Don't be a stranger you two come back and see us some time." Yusuke said.

"I think we will sooner or later." Angel yelled back.

They left and got back to CC, Then Angel noticed the place was a mess and turned to look for Vegeta who was standing out in front of the GR looking in.

" Vegeta what are you looking at?" Angel asked as they walked closer, then she heard Xero giggle like a girl. "Ok what did you do this time?" She asked him.

He held his hand up as to say nothing. Then Vegeta laughed. "It would seem that your partner pulled a little trick on me and the house. He brought a monkey from Speed racer here and let him go. Very funny Xero bit I have it arranged to where it will be sent to Goku for a present." He said between laughing.

This time the whole party landed on the floor laughing hysterically.

**************************************************** ************************

On the next Z files, they land in the world of the X men. AHHHHHHH I love wolverine. Lol. So stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

The Z Files meet the X-men

Xero and Angel landed in the front of a huge gate and on the side of it on a bricked wall was a plank the said.

Xavier's school of the Gifted.  
EST in 1993

And so forth. Angel walked up to the monitor and looked up to see the camera. She punched a button and some one answered it.

"May I help you?" It asked.

"Yes I am Angelica-Vegeta-Scully and I am with the AFBI and me and my partner is here to Xavier if at all possible." Angel said back while she was holding up her badge.

Just then the gates opened and they walked threw to only be greeted by Wolverine and Cyclops and Gene Gray. Gene was the first to reach out, took Angel hand, and gave it a pump or too before letting it goes.

"It is so nice to see you again Angel. What have you been up to?" Gene said as she talked to her star pupil. All the while Xero was eyeing Wolverine up and down and thinking, "I can take that guy."

" Is that what you think?" Is what came back at him?

"Think? It's what I know I can do." Xero came back.

"I will have to take you up on that offer then." Wolverine came back.

"Can do. When ever you are ready." Xero thought back as he what Angel come up next to Cyclops.

"I see you have not changed in a long while. Still seeing the teacher I see and no ring Shame on you." Angel said as she laughed. Gave him a hug and then came up to Wolverine. She just stood there not saying a word.

Then she got the nerve to say, "Logon, How have you been?"

" I have been better and you?" He asked back.

"Been good." Angel said back to him

" How are your aunt and Uncle doing?" He asked again. Then noticed a very black cloud pass over her face.

"I killed my aunt and my Uncle he is doing good." She said back to him and left him in shock. Xero walked up behind her and whispered to her.

" What was that all about?"

" Ill tell you later, But if you want an answer me and Logon use to be an item, but we parted on bad paths." She whispered back to him as they reached the office where Xavier was.

"Professor how have you been?" She said to the man behind the desk.

"My you have grown up since I have seen you." Xavier said to her. "I know what happened to you and that man over behind you. I also know what happened between you and your Aunt. Remember I read minds and control them." He said in her mind.

"Well thanks, but we are here to talk and need some services other wise help with a certain something." She said. "It is a good thing that Logon could not read mine or he would be shocked at something's that has happened." She thought back.

"Well the kids told me we had visitors but I didn't know it was a returning student." Storm said as she walked in.

" Storm! How has it been going?" Angel asked as she hugged the older woman.

"It has been good, been teaching a lot." She said to her friend.

"Well since we are all here I guess it is time to talk." Xero said finally saying some thing.

*********************************************************** *****************

They sat down and Xero began.

"The reason we are here and need help with a certain thing. You all have seen it and fought it. The Juggernaut. He is the one thing that our government wants or a certain person wants. That person would be Goku or the eating man which ever he wants. If we can get the juggernaut then Goku cannot go through his plan. We the AFBI need your help in finding and capturing him."

" We will be more than ready to help you people out but we need to bring in about two more people in this. One is a young boy that I hope can stop him. The other is a girl and her name in Rouge." The Professor said aloud.

"That will be fine, it will be two days when he will show up and that gives all time to train or what ever you guys do." Xero said as he sat down and waited for every one else to start asking Questions.

It was over it had taken about 1 hour to answer every question. Angel got up and stretched her body out and then walked out to the main hall and looked around to the place that she had grown up at. Bitter memories came flooding back but she did not show it.

************************************************************** **********

That night after dinner she went out side and sat under the tree that she uses to sit under. She ate her apple, got back up, and started to walk but there was a hand that held her back. She turned around to find the owner was no other than Wolverine.

"What have you been doing all these years?" He said.

"Nothing going to school and then joined the AFBI. Why were there some unresolved things you wanted to clear up?" She said in a slight mad tone.

"Yes there is, when we left we were mad but know I want to start it different. What about you?" He said quietly.

"That will be fine, as for being friends that is cool with me." She said and yanked her arm away and walked off. He ran after her and then stopped her.

"Wait this man you are with is there something between you two? He asked.

"It is hard to define, that on one hand there is a yes and then on the other hand there is a no Take your pick." She said to him.

"That is not a definite answer and you know it." He hissed at her.

"One answer is that I had a miscarriage and the fact is that I love him, Logon. You will never be replaced you are my first love. On that note it is wise that we are friends." She said to him and walked off in search of the gym. She got there and changed into something that she could train in. Angel knew she was pushing herself too hard after what had happened. It was two weeks before when she fought that demon and it still hurt her feeling of it.

Xero watched her train and he knew she was pushing herself but did nothing to stop her. He loved her but this was something she had to get over by herself. Then he felt two gloved hands on his back and he turned around to see a teenager and had one remarkable face. She held out her hand and waited for him to shake it.

"Hello my name is Rouge and I will be on your team." She said

" Nice to meet you Rouge." Xero said as he got this feeling that she had a crush on him al most instantly.

"Well I have to go to bed you know school tomorrow." She said, as her face grew really hot and red. She walked off confused but she was not going to let any one else know, that was for sure.

Xero turned his attention back to the woman that was training alone. Her top was off to reveal the sports bra as she went to the computer and typed in something and then the music was loud out side of the room. The list was extensive as the music came threw.

Xero turned around to see where his room was going to be and then left he was going to take up Wolverine on that offer.

*********************************************************** *****************

" Wow they have not changed a lot of my things since I left all of my music is still here." Angel thought as she was training. Then the song she had picked out so many years ago can on and she stopped dead cold.

( Linkin Park, Crawling)

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

" That is me I would guess, Torn between my love and hate. Never seems to end." She thought again and then went back to her training that stepped up a notch again. A flurry of kicks that was not seen by the naked eye. She sensed some one was behind her and she turned around and almost knocked out Rouge. Who was standing there?

"Shit! Don't do that again unless you want to be knocked out cold or sent to the med ward." Angel said as she controlled her heartbeat.

"I am so sorry, I am Rouge and I will be on your team. I have all ready met your partner. He is cute." Rouge said but did not want that to slip out.

Angel looked at her and then smiled and laughed a little. "He is isn't he?"

Rouge smiled and then took her leave to go to bed for the next day. She waived good-bye and then left.

The music droned on. She continued her training by punching in the air. She picked up the punches and then ran to the other side and then she did a summersault into the air.

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

She landed hard and the whole room shook, " Dam I need a opponent this is getting no where fast." She said as she sat down. As the rest of the song played.

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

She sunk her head between her legs and everything that has happened in the last year and half she let it out. The Rage got to her at the end and she stood up and powered up the place shook in that rage. However, she did not stop there. The pain of losing a child hit her full force. With tears running down she buckled over as the pain got worse and then she flung her arms and legs apart and screamed even louder and her muscles got more defined and bulkier. Her hair was changing between red and gold to even a brighter gold and then back to red and then it popped into the brighter gold. " So much pain, all of the anger, all of the loss, all of this I give to myself and live." She thought and pushed it down and then brought it up and out. Her scream was defining to whom all that would have been there.

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real

She felt her body transform into something else that she has not felt ever. Her hair was longer and face held somewhat of an evil side to it. However, the rest was the same.

************************************************************ ****************

Xero was on his way to see where Wolverine was when the professor stopped him and motioned him to come into his office.

Xero followed him and then he stood there waiting.

" Xero, do you remember everything from your past? If you remember certain things?" Xavier asked.

" What dose these have to do with the mission?" Xero asked.

" A lot and it has a lot to do with the young lady training right now." Xavier said back.

" I remember everything. There are something's that are none of your business and the rest is not for her to know about." Xero said

" Other words you are not going to tell her, she will have to find out by herself." Xavier said low

" I don't want her to know anything that I have done, it would kill her to find out." Xero said. Just as the last word was said the whole house was shaking to it foundations.

" What the hell?" Xero mouthed. He ran to the doors. Bits of the ceiling were falling down and then he went back to the professor and got him out of the room. The rest of the team was right out side.

" What the hell is going on?" Scott said. The scream was all around them and then it hit Xero and Wolverine at the same time.

" Angel." They said as they took off down the hall. They went to what was left of the training room. Angel standing their just looking out into nothing. The rest of the group came up and saw the same thing.

Some of the students were there and same where murmuring amongst them selves. " Wow that is so cool!" Storm came up on them and shooed them away from the scene.

Xero and Wolverine went into the room slowly they did not know what to expect from her.

" Angel?" Wolverine said He got no response from her.

" Angelica-Vegeta-Scully, Look at me." Xero yelled at her. She did not do it at first but slowly her head moved to look over her shoulder. What Xero got was very much unexpected.

Angel voice was deep and resonated threw out the hall and house. " He is here and not far from New York. Get the team ready."

" Who is?" Wolverine said.

" Juggernaut that is who." She said walked out of the room. People parted like she had the plague. Some of the students were so fascinated at her they almost boulder over. When they did not move at all, Angel did was something very unexpected from her.

She watched them and then smiled with her toothy grin and scared most of them to leave. The one person who had stopped her was Xavier he had a suite and gave it to her.

" Sorry I don't wear that anymore." She said as she picked up her leather trench duster and went out the door and then took to the air and waited for them to get there.

Slowly the ship rose from its hiding place. Angel looked on and then said to Xero.

" I am going on a head and sense me when you get there."

Xero just nodded his head and got into the ship. They all watched her put two fingers to her head and in a twinkle, she was gone.

************************************************************ ****************

Angel was above the town square when she landed. No one was out to see it. Then she picked up the sent of Juggernaut. Went off into that direction.

Not far from her, the rest of the team was on their way. 2 minute later they landed where she was at.

" Where did she go now?" Scott asked. The rest of the team surged their shoulders.

" She is off in that direction." Xero said as he pointed out the direction. They followed him until he stopped.

" I think we better split up." Xero asked.

" I think you are right, I'm with you." Wolverine said.

" Ok fine, but keep your mouth shut is that ok?" Xero said with a smirk on his face.

" Fine." Logon said and took off with Xero and the rest dispersed.

******************************************************* *********************

Angel was standing next to a drug store and watched the huge mammoth of a man walk down the street. Then she noticed the small man talk to him.

" Damn it Goku, Its bad enough you fuck up my life but why the world?" She said under her breath.

She stood there until she felt Xero and Wolverine walk up next to her.

" It is about time you guys got here. What kept you?" She hiss threw her teeth.

" It is slow ship and I can go back then." Xero said as she gave a look that could kill him.

" Fine Logon calls the rest we will need them." They did not have to wait long cause they all came to the spot with in a few minutes.

Angel looked around and then said. " Ok here it goes Storm and Gene I need you two to make a diversion with the guards, While you 4 do this for me, Get Juggernaut's attention and keep him at bay, While me and Rouge go after Goku."

" Sounds like a plan to me." Scott said. They separated and went to different places.

The four got in front of Juggernaut and caught his attention. That is when the unstoppable force meets the unmovable object and this young boy did just that kept him at bay.

" Rouge do me a favor take off your gloves and touch his back, I know what happens but this is the only to get that man out of the picture." Angel said to her.

" Sure no problem." Rouge said as she went silently and touched the man's back and instantly He was on the floor. Angel walked out holding a gun and shot it at Goku. It was a Saijin tranquilizer. Then took out another gun and shot it at Juggernaut and it was darts too. Slowly the monster went down for the count.

" Wolverine take Rouge out of here she will have some of his power and some of his habits but it will pass." Angel said as she helps him pick her up and take her to the ship.

" Xero we have to hold him and find a way to get him out of here and gone for good." Angel said as she reached down to see if Goku was still alive. He was.

" I know that but how?" He asked. He looked around to find something. Then a while light was there and gone two people came walking out and then said.

" Sorry to interrupt but that man has got to come back with us." said the being.

" Ok who are you and what do you want with juggy here?" Xero asked.

" He was in prison and some one broke him out and brought him here. I see who did it and you will have to deal with him. We will take Juggy as you have given him a nickname. He will be placed in a secure place and will never bother you guys again." The other being said and grabbed the hulk of a man and disappeared into nothing.

" Well that takes care of Juggy. What do we do about Goku here?" Xero said as the team wondered the same thing.

" We can leave him here but he would be to much trouble so we take him back." Angel said.

Goku woke up, pulled out his gun, and shot it at Xero. However, Xero caught it with ease. Then he was gone.

They all went back to the house and ate and it was time for Angel to leave again. She did not want to but then again she did have work to do. All that greeted her was there and it was a bittersweet goodbye.

" Logon, Take care of your self, ill keep in touch with you and other things." She said and gave him a hug and went on down the line.

Xero walked up and faced Wolverine. " Next time we meet we really have to spar and see what we can do." Xero said to the man.

" When ever you are ready old man." Logon said and smiled.

Xero stopped in front of Rouge and bent down to give her a kiss. But she back away some.

" I all way want to kiss you but then I will be taking some of your power." She said back to him.

" Go a head and try but you will not kill him." Xavier said to her.

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and she siphoned some power but Xero was still standing with a smile and turned to leave.

*********************************************************** *****************

Xero and Angel landed back. He turned around as if he was going to say something but he was shut up with the kiss from Angel and said nothing more.

************************************************************ *************

On the next ep, the last of his past is a scratch to Xero he is older than anything and this will involve his old partner and explains a lot.


End file.
